Second Chances
by TheRockerOfTheOutlaws
Summary: Second chances do they really mean anything? That is what Danielle Turner is trying to figure out. Everything she had been forgotten about, her feelings in a whirlwind as everything changes again. Who can she really trust? Can she face her deamons and fight her enemies? Or will she find comfort in the darkness? Sequal to 'The Rise Of Danielle Turner'. Ragetti/OC Beckett/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers! Its me again, and back with a new story. I hope you'll enjoy this one as you did with the first one, I apologise now that it might get dark sometimes, maybe upsetting thoughts, so I thought I warn you before you read. If anyone has any questions or anything please do not hesitate to ask, or review. I'll let you read the first chapter now, so I'll see you on the other side my fellow geeks. **

* * *

The light of the sun was starting to break free from the trees, and reached the tops of the forest, shining weakly down on Danielle Turner as she sat on her log. Nothing stirred. No wind blew around her. All was quiet as it always has been. For the first time since she could remember Danielle moved her head and stared up at the sun, her eyes betraying what she had taught herself to do for many years, locking up her feelings. They showed her what she was really feeling. She shook her head and lowered her head again. It seemed she had been there for a few hours. She couldn't sleep, her mind was keeping her awake, if anyone noticed she could put it down as excitement for the wedding but that weren't the reason. Of course she was excited for the wedding, it was her cousin William Turner's wedding, he was actually marrying her best friend Elizabeth Swann, something she had been waiting for years for. Years!

It was just ...well she hadn't been herself recently. Sometimes she felt like crying for no apparent reason, went to bed early on some days, ran away to her place in the woods. Slowly it seemed, it had built up, growing to the point where Danielle couldn't tell the change in her, couldn't feel anything different; all the feelings were the same. Numb. When with friends, she forced a smile but deep inside she was breaking. What was wrong with me? The question she always asked herself, inside her mind. Nothing was going right for her...

She looked down at her arms, and pulled her long sleeves down and held them over her wrists, without him she was nothing. Without him she was in darkness. Without him she was alone. Without him she felt insecure. Without him she was this monster. She kept telling herself those things every day, she missed Ragetti so much. It felt like time was going slow, the world turning slow, days were like months, months were like years and years like decades. Was she being selfish for thinking about him? To believe he was alive and they'll soon be together again...

Everyone has got what they want. They have love. They have freedom. What about me? Everyone and everything has forgotten me, maybe I'm just a ghost to them. I used to be somebody. I used to know what life was, used to know what to do with time and how to use it. When did everything change? Danielle thought to herself. She knew the answer, but she couldn't bring herself to think of the monster at the moment, it would only sink her into more darkness, but the thought had always been at bay- just slowly peeking through- stepping over her line.

"Danni?" She heard someone call her.

She slowly raised her head and turned it to see behind her. A faint smile appeared on her face as her chocolate brown eyes met Will's. He sat next to her and they both stared out in space in silence. However after a moment or two Danielle decided to break it by asking: "Nervous?"

"Yes, but I am getting married to the most beautiful woman and friend." He replied softly. Danielle smiled hearing the love in his words for Lizzie. "Why you up early?"

"I...couldn't sleep. Excited."

"Danni, you know we are family. You can tell me anything." Will said knowing she was lying. "Family sticks together remember?"

"It's just...2Danielle said but stopped. She pulled her sleeves down even more, she licked her lips nervously. She cringed as Will gently placed his hands on her arm.

"You are not alone Danni. I promise. We all have to find our paths, to find what our purpose is." Will said. As Danielle slowly leaned her head against his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her tightly. "Danielle...about Ragetti... I'm truly sorry."

"It's not your fault. It weren't Norrington's or the Guv's either. They were doing their job and Ragetti was in the wrong...it's just he weren't really like that. Before the curse...before he left me he was kind, caring and thoughtful, he had no choice but kidnap Lizzie, and do the other things." Danielle said she slowly raised her head and wiped her tears on her sleeves. "I understand that now, but it is too late. I am here, and he is...well I don't know where."

"I once read from a book: "the couples that are meant to be are the ones who go through everything that is designed to tear them apart and come out even stronger than they were before. They don't give up on each other on their relationship when they go through hard times; even it is the easy thing to do." You and Ragetti are meant to be Danni, I have faith in you both and I know you'll see him again." He raised his hand and brushed the last tears away from her face with his thumb. He smiled as he stared down at her; it truly broke his heart when he saw his own cousin down/upset. They were the only family left; they promised themselves they would defend the other until the very end, they couldn't lose each other; that weren't an option. Standing up Will held his hand out for Danielle take. Smiling when she took it, he pulled her up gently and started to walk away from Danielle's place while holding hands.

"Will?" Danielle asked breaking the silence. "I just want to wish you luck on the behalf of the family. Strange two Turners left- two strong Turners left. You are doing the right thing, and I'm sure Jack would wish you luck too, after how much the pair of you has grown." Danielle said. She laughed as she could remember last time Will and Jack was together, back when they were looking for Elizabeth and was heading for the cave. Jack really knew how to wind people up, she thought to herself.

* * *

Danielle stood at the small chapel that stood on the cliff of Port Royal. She was under the cover, by the doors, her eyes set outside, on the streets of the island, she was waiting for William, to be coming, but he was meant to come few minutes ago! She knew he was nervous but he weren't the type to runaway, to run away from his love. People act differently than they say, Dan thought, you can never know a person. She let out a sigh, hoping her cousin will come, to be a better person than her and the rest of the family had been. As she thought of herself, she lowered her gaze and stared at her left hand at the plain gold band that wrapped around her left ring finger. It was from Ragetti, the last time they saw each other, before he was sent away to jail, to be hanged. She pleaded for his freedom but he was a pirate and against the law. She had heard nothing from him ever since, but she had a little feeling deep down that he was still alive, and that she'd soon go after him.

The sound of the rain pouring down made her come back to the present day. She lifted her gaze, and there was still no sign of her cousin. She turned around and walked down the stairs and to Elizabeth, who was kneeling at the end of the aisle, dressed in her once dry and lovely wedding dress but it was damp and clung onto her, as of her hair it stuck on her face. She had not moved a muscle since Danielle checked on her. She tried to persuade her to come under the cover, not wanting to catch a cold, but she said nothing, and stayed still as a statue. Dan stopped walking, and stood behind her friend, staring at with a worried expression. She didn't understand why her cousin was late; it was unlike him to do such things. She was about to say something to Elizabeth but something caught her gaze. Down below the cliff, on the beach, many rowing boats were parked near the beach, and many men stood in rows, taking orders by one man on a horse. Her eyes suddenly caught a flag with the symbol and letter of East India Trading Company.

"Why are they here?" She asked out loud. "Today of all days, though I am not a wedding person but...I guess they have no honour."

"Danni run." Elizabeth ordered.

"What about you?" Dan asked worryingly.

"I be fine, you run and hide if possible." She replied, while staring at Dan's eyes, to show she was holding back her tears, but she was trying to keep hold of herself; to keep control of the situation.

Dan nodded, and slowly walked backwards. She turned around and ran out the chapel and into the streets of the island. She stopped, turning her head left and right, not sure which way to go, the intruders could come anyway, and she didn't want to run into them. William! She must warn him, before anything could happen. She ran to the Blacksmiths, but skidded to a stop, and backed into an alleyway, as she watched a small group of marine's storm into the building. She was too late. She watched as they walked her cousin out and head up to the chapel. She followed them, but kept a far distance between, not wanting to get caught. She knew what Elizabeth said but she needed to know why the Company was here, and interrupting the wedding.

She stood outside the chapel, her back rested on the wall, and she could hear talk. She couldn't really hear word to word, but she got some of it. She defiantly heard the Governor ordering the man in charge to order his men to stand down and he had no right to arrest her cousin, but she knew there was no point the man in charge wouldn't listen and was stubborn. She heard things about a warrant, and there was one for her, something to do with Captain Jack Sparrow.

Hearing movement, she walked to the edge of the wall of where she stood, and popped her head out of her hiding place for a moment, watching William and Elizabeth get taken away, she guessed to the jails. She was about to walk out, until she heard the cold voice of Beckett.

"Miss Turner is on this island. She wouldn't miss her only living relative's wedding. Find her, do what you have to do, Ian. She cannot hide forever."

Danielle stared in front of her with fear in her eyes. Her enemies were back in her life, and now they had her cousin and her friend locked up. She couldn't free them, not yet; she needed a plan for that. Do what Lizzie told you to do, she told herself, run!

She ran out her hiding place, and cursed when she heard Beckett order his men to catch her. She had no chance of outrunning them, not in a dress or heels. She stopped quickly and took of her heels and threw them on the floor, and left them as she carried on running. It felt she had been running for hours, but in reality it was only minutes! She couldn't run any more, and she knew if she ran forever, she couldn't escape as she guessed Beckett would order his men to surround the island and keep a look out. She quickly hid in an alleyway; she needed time to get her breath back and to think of plan. She hid in the shadows, and watched the small group of men who were chasing her ran pass her. She rested her head on the wall behind her, her breath was coming back.

She stepped back out; she needed a place to hide, so she could think of a plan. However a sound of a gun being cocked made her stop. She sensed someone standing behind her, and could sense the person's anger.

"Old habits are really hard to break aren't they Ian?" She asked while turning around and faced one of her enemies. "Do we need to point guns everywhere? Aren't we all adults here? Can't we simply talk?"

He didn't answer. Instead he lowered his gun and grabbed her by her arm; harshly.

"I guess not." She said through clenched teeth.

"You made my life hell."

"You killed innocent people, killed my father and pinned it on Sparrow; you needed to pay the price."


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you to Leah The Mermaid for saying good things about my story, I fully appractie it, I hope you like this chapter and the rest, thank you for reading, it means a lot to me. **

**So here is the second chapter my fellow readers enjoy!**

* * *

"Let her go!" Theodore Groves ordered, as he ran towards her. She was made to stop walking, as Mercer still held, through her hands were now locked in shackles.

"Lieutenant hold your tongue!" She heard Beckett order from his office.

"I am sorry sir, but she has done nothing wrong, nothing to be treated like a prisoner." Groves said after hesitating.

"On the contrary she has, but you have no authority or such high degree to give orders or test mine." Beckett said while walking out of his office and stared at the tall man. He then quickly stared at Gillette, who stood next to Groves. "Please escort Lieutenant Groves off these premises."

"Theo I am fine." Danielle said to the worried looking Groves. Rain droplets ran off her hair and onto the ground, her dress was soaked making it cling on her body. Of all days it had to rain on the wedding day, she thought as she watched Theo slowly- with uncertainty walk away. Slowly everything was changing. She turned her head back, to stare back at the man who had caused for it all to happen.

"Ah Miss Turner, a run you gave my men."

"They looked like they needed to do a run."

"You have not changed a bit since... last time." Beckett said while walking back in his office, letting Mercer walk her through. "Still use your mind than anything, leading you into trouble, but still have your beauty."

"Well if we are in a compliment mood I say my half. You haven't changed either; you are still arrogant, mean and think you can get away with everything." Danielle said, saying her half, which made him stare at her with a look of irritation, slowly anger seeped through.

She knew she was digging herself a hole but at least her hole was dug before she was hanged. Beckett ordered Mercer to leave, and left the pair in a cold silence. However Danielle decided to break it by saying: "I guess you brought his freedom, or made a deal or something along those lines. As I know you hate getting your hands dirty, and wouldn't break him free. "

"Still have your quick mind as well." He said. He turned to his desk, which he stood in front of and picked up on apple, which stood on his desk. He stared at it in his hand for a few seconds and decided to throw it at her.

She quickly dodged it, and stared at the apple which now rolled now on the floor. She stared at it as if he suddenly gone mad, if he wanted to hurt her, wouldn't he put her in prison already? She turned her gaze and stared at the man.

"You were meant to catch it."

"Now you tell me."

"I thought you would want it. It seems you haven't eaten for a while."

Danielle stared at him with a glare, but stepped backwards, noticing his eyes lowered on her body, which made him look back at her face and gave a smug smile, knowing she still hated him and nothing will change her mind, she could never trust him; not what he done to her. "You and Mr Groves seem very close."

"He sees me as a little sister and well I see him as a big brother." Danielle said, slowly not knowing where any of it was leading to. "He has always looked after me and showed me life isn't all in darkness, that I could change my life if I wanted to. That is how I got into the force, from there built a good reputation and life, and then you ruined it."

It seemed Beckett ignored her words and turned to his desk again. He picked up an official looking document and walked over to Danielle. She just stared at him with a confused expression, not understanding why he was handing her it. After a few seconds of staring at him, she stared at the document and took it. She read it, some of the words jumped out at her, for example death.

"A warrant, but it is addressed to me... why?" She finally asked.

"You set a dangerous man free Miss Turner. A man who faced the gallows and you helped him escaped."

"Sparrow, I mean Captain Jack Sparrow?" She asked while looking back up.

"The very one, Miss Turner."

"Why aren't I in a cell with the others?"

"As I see it, I see potential in you."

"Potential in what?" She asked quickly, not liking how it was going. She watched him walk away back to his desk. However he ignored her again and she went back to reading her warrant. What was he planning? Whatever it was, it involved Jack, William and Elizabeth, and she didn't like how it was going.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a warning this chapter will contain strong lanage but enjoy reading it. **

* * *

Another man's heaven is another man's hell. Danielle quickly thought.

Danielle stood in the office; she was free from the shackles as Beckett ordered the guards to unlock William's along with hers. She didn't know why her cousin was there, and it seemed he didn't either. For a second they stared at each other with a confused and worried expression, but Will quickly stared at Beckett asking if Elizabeth be set free.

To that, he replied: "It is up to you." Which made the Turners stared at him in confusion. He ignored their looks and turned to face the fire, and added; "We need you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend, Captain Sparrow."

"More acquaintance than friend," Will said. "How do you know him?"

"We've had dealings in the past," He replied, while displaying the letter P on the end of his glowing cane the same one Jack had burned into his arm and Danielle. "We have each left our marks on the other. Ask you cousin, she knows all about it, and experienced the...bargain."

Danielle stared at him with anger, that she hadn't told Will, about her past, well not all of it. She stared back at her cousin and saw he confusion expressed on his face. She was about to say something but he turned his attention back on Beckett and asked: "What mark did he leave on you?"

"By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I ask you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession."

"Why should Will help you, after everything you done?" Danielle asked angrily. She couldn't believe what her enemy was asking for Will to do. But what about her, why was she there?

"Danni stop you are going to make it worse." Will said grabbing her arm, pulling her back.

It seemed she had taken a few strides forward in anger. She looked away from the monster to William, who still held her; worry was in eyes as he stared down at her. She saw a flicker of untrustworthy, which told her that he also didn't trust Beckett but what choice did he have?

"I don't care. I rather die than be here, definitely while he is alive."

"You've just broken my heart." She heard Beckett stated sarcastically.

Both of the Turners stared at him. Danielle glared at him, and could feel her blood boil and her fists shaped into a ball of fury.

"Recover, at the point of a sword?" Will asked bringing the attention back to what the monster was asking for him to do.

"Bargain, to mutual benefit and for fair value." He removed several large documents from his desk. "Letters of Marque, you will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England."

"For some reason, I doubt Jack will consider employment to the same as freedom." Will pointed out, after reading the letters.

"Jack Sparrow is a dying breed, the world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack will have to find a place in the New World or perish." Beckett said, as he motioned to the map on the wall. He slowly walked out to the balcony, letting William follow and added: "Not unlike you, and your fiancée face the hangman's noose. Certainly, that's motivation enough for you to convince Captain Sparrow to accept our offer. And for you to accept, as well, Mr Turner."

"So you'll get both Jack and the Black Pearl?" Danielle asked. She was still standing where she was as she remembered last time she was on the balcony.

* * *

_When she was going to arrest Mercer, she found him in the office standing on the balcony, looking out, so she thought she took the opportunity and take him on while he was not looking. However she quickly found out he was waiting for her, he was angry and planned to kill her. They fought with swords and fists, Danielle got the upper hand once after Mercer held her against the rail, threatening to throw her off. She kicked him and he let go. Before he could get his senses back, Danielle swung her leg and knocked him off his feet, and held him down. "You killed my father! Why?" She remembered asking him. "Why pin everything onto Jack? Why do anything that Beckett orders you to do?" She pin him down again, as he tried to push her off and she shouted: "Why did you kill my father?" _

_"He was weak. Old nothing important no more." Mercer answered. "He brought shame onto Beckett and he needed to pay the price, he was messing everything up."_

_"He was my father! That is something important." Danielle threw back. _

_Before she knew what was happening, Mercer finally pushed her off and held her against the rail. "Now you will pay the price of everything you've done." He said before letting her go, and kicked her in the stomach, which made her go over the edge._

_"NO!" Ragetti yelled. He ran to the balcony along with Beckett and Heartfield, they had come too late they thought, but as Ragetti ran to the rail, he saw her holding on to the rail at the bottom. As Heartfield dealt with Mercer, Ragetti and Beckett helped Danielle up. Back on solid ground again, Ragetti pulled her into a hug, grateful she wasn't dead..._

* * *

"The Black pearl? No, the item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable, something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass." He replied, he noticed the look of recognition on both of their faces. "Ah, you know it. Bring back the compass or there is no deal!"

Danielle watched her cousin storm out of the office, and she was about to follow until she heard Beckett call her name. "Why are my even here? It is clearly seen that you have no intention of me going with William, to act as an agent and I still face the noose if he comes back with the compass. So why aren't I in jail, to be hanged already?"

He smiled to himself, and started to walk towards her again. He stopped in front of her, and lifted her left hand up, she tried to take it back, but he quickly and harshly grabbed her wrist. His eyes were drawn to the ring, and he slowly asked: "A ring? Plain and tatty, why do you wear such thing? Ah, a ring of promises, a promise of love?" He asked while lifting his gaze, and noticed her eyes lowered, not wanting to say. He quickly wrapped his hand around her waist, and pulled her closer, locking her other arm between their bodies. "He gave you this didn't he? Ragetti I mean, but where is he? Why isn't he here fighting for you?"

Dan was made to stare at him; her eyes were full of anger. She hated the man; he was still the same and knew he wouldn't change. He was now a Lord, which meant he was more powerful than before, and nothing from the past had affected his promotion. She guessed he already knew the answer why Ragetti weren't there, that he would have the pleasure of watching him hang, so he was out of the way. She pushed him away, as he lifted her chin. She hated how he thought he could do anything, thought he could get away with everything and thought he could bring people down.

"Love can be a dangerous thing Danielle. Dangerous yet for you to pick wrongly." He stated.

"Why aren't I in jail?" Danielle asked having enough of his games.

"You seemed too comfortable in jail last time."

"You were going to throw my father in there. That's a thing you don't understand family stick together not matter what they've done. Blood is thicker than water. My father didn't forgive you on what you've you done; neither did he forgive you on what you done to me." Danielle said angrily. "So your ordered your mutt to put an end to my father's life though he was dying. You killed dying a man. Congratulations. Well done. Hope you are proud of yourself. Looks like it as you are now Lord, sit behind your desk still and act like a coward. Things never change." She walked away to the door, while opening it she added "So excuse me, I be going with my cousin..." She was cut off as Mercer stood in front of her, blocking her escape.

"Sorry Miss Turner but I can't let you go. Like I said you hold potential." Beckett said picking up on her fear silence. "Mr Mercer please take Miss Turner to her new accommodation."

As Mercer grabbed hold her arm, Danielle dug in her heels. "I'm not going anywhere. Let me go!"

"There is no point of fighting Danielle, you won't win. You only be staying with me, it would've been worse, I could put you in jail..."

"No!" She yelled. "I can't... I..." She was cut off as Beckett closed the door.

Against her will, she let Mercer walk her away, out the building at into a waiting carriage. He pushed her in and locked the door behind her, and climbed on top to drive. She checked the other door but as she guessed it, it was also locked. She sighed deeply and sat down. Staring outside, a flash back started:

* * *

"Ronald Turner we meet again." Beckett said to the man who stormed in his office. Danielle thought he wasn't surprised to see her father, that he was expected him.

"Always were for small talk Beckett." Ronald spat. He stormed in further, anger inside him. She guessed her father had been waiting all day with his anger, as Ragetti filled him in about the case, and saw his dear nephew lying helpless on Dan's bed. He knew he was a big part to blame, to make her life full of worry and fear, and now he understand why she still feel it, because of the man who sat in front of him. He had changed both of their lives dramatically and he needed to pay but he needed answers before he done anything. "You are a bully!"

"I don't know what you mean..."

"Don't act innocent. It doesn't suit you."

"Not, yet, Ian."

Ronald turned his around and saw Mercer standing at the side of the office. It seemed he was standing in the shadows. But Ronald's anger made him not care for the both men; he didn't care of their power and what they do to him. They needed to pay for what they done to him but also Danielle.

"You still his mutt, Mercer? Aren't you tired of this bastard?"

"That's enough, I don't..."

"Are you sleeping with my daughter?" Ronald asked angrily, it made Mercer stop walking towards him, and stared at his boss. Ronald continued to stare at Beckett, if looks could kill, he be dead. Fire was the thing his eyes held, and the hell he had been down, and tried to escape was now showing his eyes.

"What?"

"You heard."

"Danielle? She is twenty one. She is an adult." Beckett said while standing up. He stared back at the older man, as if threatening him to cross the line and kill him. "That is our private matter."

"Our?" Ronald echoed. He lowered his gaze, his anger was at boiling point and he needed it to be release. He was questioning the matter. He didn't believe him, he knew his daughter hated the man and knew she wouldn't do such things. He raised his gaze and stared back at Beckett before adding: "She wouldn't do such thing! Not with you!"

"I assure you she was in her right mind..."

"No! I heard all about it!" Ronald yelled cutting Beckett. He knew he was lying to him and he knew how the man worked. All this working life he lied to him, saying Danielle be safe. The deal he had, she wouldn't be hurt. But now he saw that was all a lie. "You haven't changed. You are bully and patronising bastard! She is smart and beautiful... that is why you done those things. You have hurt her mentally and physically. You and Ian are both cowards!"

"Enough! I didn't hear her talk so nicely about you either Ronald. You turned to drink, and it was you who made her life hell. Not me. I was helping you, with the deal, we had an agreement, so don't blame others for your own trouble." Beckett said powerfully. He let out a sigh, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sure you are used to the jails by now Mr. Turner." He gestured Mercer to grab the man. As he did with ease, it seemed his words at hit home; made Ronald think. He quickly added: "You can believe in what you want, but Danielle and I are together."

"No we are not." Danielle stated while she walked into the office. Her eyes left Beckett and landed on Mercer, then lowered on to her dad and then back to Beckett, before ordering: "Let my father go. He is ill, just please let him go."

"He won't listen to you Danielle. He is a bastard and he will hurt you again." She heard her father say.

However in spite of her father's words, Beckett ordered order Mercer to let her father go. Ronald stared at him and then to his daughter confused, and so did Mercer. They didn't know why he let Danielle order him, but they guessed that was the only time she could do it.

"Dad, go outside please." Danielle ordered. Seeing not move a single muscle, she added: "I said move."

Ronald stared at her daughter in confusion, but he saw anger in her eyes and wouldn't want to be at the end of her anger. He moved towards Beckett and threatened: "You'll need a reef if you hurt my daughter again, in anyway. Mark my words."

"Oi Leave it!" Danielle said which made her father walk out. Watching him walk of the office, she bravely walked towards the desk. In a plain tone she said to Beckett: "You have done a lot of things, but the thing you done last night... it be you to be seen weak. You are meant to be a man of the law but I guess not even you can stick by them. You have no right to order people around and make them do things they don't want. Even Heartfield is showing his true colours, not even he can be told what to do. Soon you will fall down from where you stand, and I will have the pleasure to watch you. Along with everyone else, well except Mercer, maybe he is the only one by your side, but who can you trust?

"I don't care what you say no more. The truth was going to come out sooner or later, I was just a fool to even believe in what I done, but at least I know who I am and where I stand. As of that, I take all my responsibility, disturbing the peace of the town, damaging private property, and what else you got next to my name. As you can see we are both different completely people, as my father stated earlier, you are coward. You can't see the damaged you have done, and what is front of eyes. The past catches up with us all mate.

"One more thing, before I go into jail. Let me take my father back home, to see him settle down and when asleep I come back and without trouble you can throw me into jail."

"How can I trust you?" Beckett finally asked. He was quiet, as no one ever told him- no one ever dared to speak to him in that tone, to tell the truth but there it was in the tension air.

"I keep to my words." Danielle replied simply.

You can't choose your family but you can choose your enemies, Dan thought as she stormed out of the bulding with her father trying to catch up. He was asking her the same question over and over again: "What did you say?" She ignored him, but he didn't let it rest.

"You just dig your hole deeper each fucking time." Dan finally said.

"I was protecting you." Her father explained.

"Who said I needed protecting?"

"I overheard you and Ragetti talking this morning... you should of told me."

Dan stopped dead. He knew what Beckett done to her. She didn't want him to know, to scare him, to let him worry not with him slowly dying. He finally told her that the doctors gave him a few months to live, he was telling the truth about his life transformed, yet she doubted it. Death makes people think, and sometimes changed, but not always.

"Like you tell me things." She finally said. She turned around and faced her father. "Don't start to care. Over the years I needed you but you weren't. Instead you were in the tavern or in the cells... look what a good job you've done."

"I know I haven't been the best of fathers, but that is why I am here." Her father said walking after her again, as she started to storm away. "To make up for lost time... that Ragetti seems a nice chap."

"Why did you come back?"

"Just told you..."

"No I mean what are you _really_ doing here? Is it money you want?"

"No, I meant what I said."

* * *

The monster had changed her life over the recent years Danielle thought as she neared the Manor. Nothing I can forgive him for, if he thinks I be that easy to tame, or can be that forgiving, he has another thing coming. He needs to pay for what he done...

* * *

**Sorry for the long chapter but I ndded to explain a few things, and the few events which happened before the story of The Curse of The Black Pearl, the tension history between Danielle and Beckett and why she is angry at him. I hope you have enjoyed it, please review. So what do you guys will happen next? Will Danielle take much of Beckett or will she find a way of escaping or fighting back? **


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle was walking through the streets of Port Royal, she was now dressed in her normal, comfortable clothes which consisted of; black breeches, a white flowing shirt (tucked in), black calf length boots, and a waistcoat. She had changed into her clothes, as soon as she could, the dress was soaked and weren't her style, didn't matter what Beckett or the others said; she hated the whole idea of dresses.

Walking, she was thinking back of the past few days since the interruption of William and Elizabeth's wedding. She heard Will had gone, to search of Jack and she wished she was with him, to experience another adventure. A year she longed to be back on the open waters, to feel the free wind on her skin and smell freedom. However she was stuck on the island, and was meant to be locked in her room, but this was Danielle Turner, she weren't going to let Beckett keep her under lock and key, and she climbed out of the window of her room and climbed down the tree which was near her balcony. In her free time she walked to her house, and relaxed, drinks and done pretty much nothing, but it was better than staying in one room and under people's eyes. When going back, she took some of her stuff from her house with her, clothes, books and rum, it was boring for her. Or sometimes she ran to her place in the woods, where no one else knew except Theo, so she knew she was safe there than at her house.

On the way to her house, her mind went onto Charlie. He was Beckett's nephew, who was staying with him for a while, strange she thought about the whole situation, as she never thought of him being a sort of family guy, but she guessed everyone had a weakness and was something different deep down. First she hated the eight year old, as anyone related or to do with the man she hated, but something changed. She still hated the monster but his nephew; she saw and learnt he was different, completely different than his uncle. Compared to his uncle, he seemed weak, fragile but Danielle grew to like him, she could now say she looked to him as a little brother or something. She remembered the second night she stayed at hell..

_"Danni?" She heard a timid voice say her name. She was sitting in her bed, her back rested against the headboard. She was trying to take her mind off the whole situation, of why she was there in the hell. _

_She looked up from her book and saw Charlie standing at the door. She saw he was frightened and his hair was stuck to his face; telling her he was sweating. She guessed on what happened but decided to let the boy tell her. She patted the space beside on the bed, gesturing him to sit next to him. He closed the door behind him and climbed onto the bed. He snuggled against Danielle, as she lifted her arm, and wrapped it around his tiny body. "What's wrong?" She finally asked._

_"I-I had an n-nightmare." He stuttered, while bringing his legs towards him. He avoided her eyes, like a young boy being told off. _

_"What happened in this nightmare?" She asked more softly._

_ "It was about pirates." He finally answered, which made her stare at him, confused. However the world was a scary thing for a young boy, still not developed into the mould, not got the skills or the brains but he held a heart and deep down courage. "They were scary pirates. They kept on chasing me! Threatening me when they caught me, threatening to kill me if I didn't tell them information, but I said I didn't know what they were talking about, that I didn't know what information they needed... and ...and."_

_Danielle watched as Charlie rested his head against her, and heard him cry. She quietened him down by making smoothing noises and whispering it was ok, he was just younger than her when she was branded by his uncle, was made to make life decisions all her life ever since, something she choose and she guessed it made her a stronger person but when hiding from her past, she wished she could had a childhood like normal people, play, be free and not to be worried about anything. The world was upon her shoulders at the young age, something she had to carry with her. She was unsure why Charlie came to her, it was still puzzling to her, she weren't anyone to consider about, someone who was special. Maybe there was something deep inside her, something that she didn't know. Maybe she looked inside the boy, and he looked inside her, both not even realising what powers they held, what they were to each other. She stared down at Charlie and thought there weren't any pirates around here except her but she wouldn't hurt him, and he was safe. She let go of him, and lifted his chin up, to make him look into her eyes, and said: "Charlie, it is ok you know. You are safe here; you have your uncle to keep you away from harm, and the town."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I be here as well." She replied after hesitating. _

_"Danni, can I stay in here with you please, just in case they come back?" Charlie asked._

_She nodded and read him a chapter or two from her book, until he fell asleep. As he was asleep, she stared at him; she gently lowered his head, so it was on the other pillow, and freed her arm. He let out a moan but still asleep. She was and still was confused why the boy looked to her, to tell her the nightmare but she was glad in a way he did. She remembered when she was young, when she had a nightmare before her father became worse on the drink- when he was her father; he held her tight and told her a story. A ghost smile appeared on her face, as she remembered her father, if only he was here she told herself._

She stood in her bedroom, and looked around. She really did miss her house. Missed the old structure, the quietness and dust, yet she felt she was living with a ghost. The old Danielle, the one who didn't show her feelings, the one who always showed her anger and the one who thought the world was bad. However Ragetti changed that, just by being himself, and listening to her and trying to understand, that was why she loved him; never judged her, and he always calmed her down when angry , he always stuck by her side, no matter what other people thought. She let out a sigh and her eyes landed on the bed, a weak smile formed on her face as she reminded herself of Ragetti. She needed to believe he was still alive and ok, she couldn't let someone like Beckett to bring her down and turn her life upside down again.

Shaking her head, and brought herself together. She was going to see Ragetti at night, he always visited her in her dreams and she wished it wasn't just a dream, to wake up with a heavy heart. She truly missed him, she wanted to hug him and fall asleep next to him. However she needed to get a plan together, to somehow break free from hell and find him.

She grabbed her guitar, and put it over her back. She picked up some books and stuffed them in her rucksack, and of course a bottle of rum (it got her through the day and night), and walked back to the Manor. Walking back to the manor, she stopped seeing a shop which gained her interest. A smile of mischief formed on her face as a plan formed in her mind.

* * *

Back at the Manor, she climbed the tree without hesitation, and pulled herself up on a strong branch which leaned over her balcony, she moved herself across the branch, and threw her rucksack on her balcony, before jumping off herself. Landing safely, she picked up her rucksack again and removed the guitar from her back, entering in her bedroom, she placed the guitar against the door and started to empty her bag; placing the books on a chair with the others and the rum bottle with the others on the desk. She stared at her small collection and smiled, likening the feeling of power and that she could sneak out with the other's knowledge. She lifted the last object out her bag to show a pot of light blue paint and paint brushes. She looked up to the wall in front of her. Time to paint I think, she stated while throwing her back out the way and dragging the chair near the wall.

While she was painting the door clicked and opened. Beckett popped his head around and stared with confusion as he saw Danielle standing on her chair, painting the wall. The maid was right, he thought. As she told him what Danielle was doing. He moved away from the door and guessed she didn't hear him coming in as she was singing, a song he didn't recognise.

Then it all crashes down  
And you break your crown  
And you point your finger  
But there's no one around  
Just want one thing  
Just to play the king  
But the castle's crumbled  
And you're left with just a name

Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
Where's your crown?

Danielle sang. She moved her paint brush over the wall, so she was standing on her tip toes.

"Danielle what..." Beckett started to ask but was cut off as Danielle stopped singing as she lost her balance and fell of the chair. However when she fell a little bit of paint landed on Beckett's face, which made him close his eyes for a few seconds in annoyance.

Danielle stared up at Beckett and rolled her eyes though she felt embarrassed that she fell in front of him. She watched him pick up a cloth and wipe the paint of his face. She pushed herself off the floor and brushed off the dust, just another set of bruises, she told herself.

"I didn't see you come in." She said slowly. "The paint was a good look on you."

"Yes well...I wouldn't count that I be wearing it anytime soon." He stated while putting the cloth down, satisfied the paint was off. He looked away from the mirror and stared at the wall in front of him then to Danielle. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Painting, I thought as I was...locked up here I thought the room needed abit of colour."

"That comes to my next question. How did you get the paint?"

"I w...asked one of the maids to buy me some." Danielle replied. She couldn't tell him the truth, if he knew he would make sure she wouldn't be able to go out as he would probably lock the doors and windows.

"Right..." He simply said not really believing her.

"Why are you here?" She asked before he could say anything.

"I heard..."

"Ah you listen and read too much rumours and shit no wonder you are like how you are." Danielle said cutting him off. She picked up the chair and placed it back on its all fours, and then she picked up a towel that was hanging out of her pocket, and wiped her hands on it.

"What are my like?" Beckett asked while walking away.

"You really want to know?" She asked before she watched him sat on the edge of her bed, telling her he won't go until she told him. "Ok you asked. You are arrogant, annoying, a bully, you hurt people for fun or as say "it's just good business." Sorry to break it to you but it's not. Everyone has feelings and you just hurt them."

Danielle stared at him with anger. However she lowered her gaze quickly as he stared back, she carried on wiping her hands whishing he would get off and leave her alone.

"You can leave now." She simply said.

"You hate me that much?" Beckett asked plainly. He watched her lift her gaze and stare at him. "You're not the easiest person to live with."

"Why thank you. You just realised."

"But there are good things about you too." He quickly added ignoring her comment. He stood back up and slowly walked towards her while saying: "You have a quick mind, a strong heart which you sometimes use to fight with, you hold beauty though your words do not help neither your views but I guess people grow towards you." He stopped in front of her, which made her take a step backwards. "I guess the bad things about you bring the good out of you."

"What?"

"You heard perfectly clear." He lifted his gaze and stared at the wall behind her. "Now I'll go, it seems you've missed abit."

Danielle watched him walk out the room and heard the door lock behind him. A few seconds she stared at the door unsure what just happened. She insulted him and he didn't do anything. She was destroying the room and he still didn't do anything. What was she doing wrong? She knew he hated insults and he liked things in order- in place. She moved her eyes and checked the time on the clock which hung on the wall opposite her, it told her it was the best time to go out, to head to the tavern and drink.

* * *

Few hours she spent down the tavern, drinking rum from the money she saved up. She sat in the corner by herself as usual, no one didn't want to drink with her and she didn't care. It was her usual routine, but in the few past days, her drinking had grown worse, drinking her feelings and thoughts of Beckett and Charlie. The only one she couldn't ever get rid of (even if she wanted to) was Ragetti, but it made her drink more, instead of crying she drank rum.

Entering her room at night, she walked to her desk and her eyes landed on her supply of rum. She hadn't drunk much that night, only two tankers, so she was sober enough. Her right hand hovered above the bottles, however it stopped above a bottle of red wine, and she stared at it confused while picking it up. She held it in her hands and stared at it, she couldn't remember buying wine, as she hated the stuff, so how did it get there?

She turned around and lifted her gaze as a shadow landed on her face. She let out a gasp as standing in front of her was Beckett, standing too close for her comfort; one more step, he would be standing on her toes.

"Jesus! How did you get in here? No scrap that why are you in here?" She asked, regaining herself.

"Nice time out I see," He replied instead. "At the tavern again?"

"I don't see what I do is your business." She replied powerfully, she hated how he knew of her night outings and know her; she weren't that easy to read was she? "Is there a typical reason why you are in...My room, or do you always invade people's space?"

"I know you're not the type of person to be locked in a room. You have fight in you, I know that through... experience. So I guessed you somehow escape ... seems you spend your time well." He replied.

Dan narrowed her eyes, her guard was slipping before her eyes and she didn't even realise! Where was the old Danielle Turner? The one who put her guard up, the one who people knew nothing about? She was gone, back in her house, along with her father's ghost; gone forever.

"The thing you should know is, don't invade my drinking space. How can you drink this vile stuff?" She asked while handling the bottle back to him. She escaped from being front of him, by moving to the side and walked towards the bedside table.

"To your question of the first... there is something about you that meets the eye." Beckett said while placing the wine back on her desk, and turned around to watch her continue walking.

"You know you sound like a creep." She stated, wishing he just leave.

"You remember the second night you stayed here?"

"T-that was a mistake. It was you... who... who... just get out!" She stuttered, while stopping in her path.

"What is it you really want in life?" He asked starting to walk towards her.

"To live freely, to be away from here, this house, you and the ghosts of my past; to be with Ragetti again." She replied while lowering her eyes, hating the man for invading her drink space, her space and for asking- making her doubt what she wanted.

"Is that what you really want? Wouldn't you want security? Love...?"

He was cut off as Dan closed the gap between them and grabbed his collar and held him against the wall in anger. She stared at him in anger, and she couldn't hide it, she didn't care, she wanted to kill him but she couldn't. "You don't know anything about me! I thought you'd learnt from the last time to leave me alone! Or death be at your door."

"Ah that was the thing he threatened too." Beckett stated, looking into her eyes, not put off by her anger, knowing she was still in love with Ragetti, and she hated his guts, that she played into his plan, quickly than he thought. "I guess you do make a good team but we do make a better one."

"No we don't! In a team you meant to trust each other. I don't trust you and why should I?"

"Young eyes are surveying." He replied.

She stared at him confused, not understanding him. She quickly followed his gaze to the door but saw nothing. She let out a groan of pain, as Beckett grabbed her and held her against the wall- swapping places. She let go of him, and he done the same, but his hands were placed on the wall behind, by her shoulders.

"You Bas..."

"Ah now this is no way of speaking to me like that is there Danielle?" He asked cutting her off from calling him a name. "We all want the best in the world, out of life. I am the best out of the deal. I know you feel the same for me deep down, that you hiding it but you are just hurting Ragetti and yourself. I can help you, you be free from the gallows, have somewhere to live and someone to love, it seems you have no choice."

"Shut up! I don't love you! This is me. The real me, I go out drinking until late. I get into fights that the odds are always on me to be bad and they get their money. You cannot change a person for who you want them to be! I told you before and I tell you again, I don't love you. I fucking hate you. I love Ragetti so get out!"

"And if I don't?" He asked while stepping in, drawing dangerously near.

"I throw you out." She stated angrily. She glared at him, wishing she could stab him, but she thought of Charlie, he needed him, and she hatred herself for letting him go, to live. She watched him lean back, and brought his hands away from her and back to his side. Slowly he walked to the door and opened it. "Before you go, give me the key." She ordered while holding out her hand for it.

She watched as he dug in his pocket and brought out a small sliver key and he placed it in her hand. Quickly she took it and watched him leave; she quickly locked the door, not wanting him to come back. She stormed away from the door and towards the desk; she grabbed the wine bottle and threw it against the door. It smashed into great and small pieces on the floor below, red liquid strained the door and the wall nearby, she felt her chest heave up and down quickly, and she stared at the door powerfully. Slowly her anger lowered, and she sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes stared at the door, but her mind was on the second night.

_"Lord Beckett wishes you to dine with_ him this evening and he wishes for you to wear this." Mercer said while standing in the doorway, after he unlocked the door.

Dan walked towards him unsure how to treat this. "Ha! He wishes me to dine with him? No can do, as you are the message owl tell him I won't be going; busy night."

"He knew you would say that. I'm sure you haven't forgotten what happens when you disobey his orders." He said while stepping in, closing the gap between Dan and himself, trying to scare her.

"You don't scare me."

He growled and handed her the dress and left locking the door behind him. She stared at the dress; it was light blue, satin, with abit of lace on the shoulders. She was unsure why he'd wished for her to dine with him, last night she only got a bowl of soup and water, as if she was a prisoner... of course that was the thing she did feel, being locked up and all.

"Ah Danielle glad you can make it." Beckett greeted her as she walked into the dining hall.

She stopped, doubting her choice of going. She felt uncomfortable in the dress and corset; fear started to begin inside her, as she remembered last time what happened when she was wearing a dress and corset. It started to grow, as her eyes landed on a small rectangle table, a candle light in the middle, only two plates of food one at each end.

"I thought it was just... dinner?" She finally asked.

"I thought you were an Inspector, you put things together." He replied while holding her chair, waiting for her to sit.

All afternoon she did think why he invited her to dinner. It now made sense, but she couldn't let him see her fear. She sat down the chair and said: "I didn't know you were the sort of person to do... this."

"Do we really know a person Danielle? People act differently than what they feel inside...well some do." He said while sitting on his chair, sitting opposite her. She adverted her eyes to the food, and heard him laugh softly, and said: "There is nothing to be nervous about; it is eatable food, to be enjoyed."

She picked up her knife and fork and started to eat, but it was getting awkward, it was quiet and only two of them; something she hated. Minutes slowly passed by for Danielle, and got through half her plate. She hadn't seen a full plate of food for ages, and for ages she hadn't felt so full.

"I see you were hungry. Soup and water is never that filling, good in the winter days back in London but here...do you miss London?" Beckett finally asked breaking the silence.

Danielle dared herself to stare at him, to let him know she wasn't scared. "I don't know... Sometimes I guess, but I was born in Scotland so I say London was like my second home. Here it's better if you want to get on with your life, to see the world but as the saying goes "home is where the heart lays."

She watched as he took a sip of his water and placed it back on the table, before staring at her again. She wished she was somewhere else, somewhere far away but could a place be far enough? She let out a sigh, as the question that had been on her mind ever since he saved her from falling to her death, s he was confused on why he did so. "That day when...I arrested Mercer, why did you save me from falling?"

"Why would I let you fall? You mean something then you think you do, to certain people." He replied.

"Could have let me die, would have been easier..."

"For you? What about the people who care for you?" Beckett asked cutting her off. "Foolishly Ragetti ran away, left you in grief."

"He had an excuse! Everyone has a free will to leave or to stay."

"But he broke your heart, something that is hard to mend and forgive."

"Stop! I know what you are trying to do. It won't work!" Danielle said powerfully. She stood up abruptly and stared down at him. "I'm not that nine year old no more, the one who you branded for doing what was right. I am never going to be who you want me to be, to act like a lady, to befriend society. That is and never will be me! I'm a pirate, someone who steals and drinks- those who you hang."

She glared at him; she could feel her heart beating against her chest and her blood boiling with anger. She let out a sigh, to calm herself he really did know how to push her buttons; knew how to get an reaction, they all did, they all knew what she kept close to your heart. "How can you say you...you changed my life for the worse, you touched my father's vulnerable spot of family and made him believe he was doing the right thing- to work for a bastard like you. You took him away from me, my freedom and then everything I worked hard for in the few years."

"I admit on those actions weren't my best but I had to get back at you after everything, you made a fool out of me remember?" Beckett asked, while standing up. He walked slowly around the table, his eyes moved away from Danielle to stare in front of him, as if the scenes of her and Jack making a fool out him was playing in front of him. "You made those slaves believe they had freedom. I lost trust and figures because of you and Jack. Then I had to get back at Jack after all he had done. You well you played the private Inspector very well but what good came out of it? Twice you made a fool out of me, less than Jack..."

"I was doing my job to protect..."

"I was doing mine also!" Beckett said powerfully, he stared back at Danielle and stopped walking. He was only paces away from her, and he could see anger in her eyes but deep down fear. "We all have jobs to do Danielle. You may not like it, may not share my views but we all have to do our part in life. People choose to do it by the law others don't, and I guess that is what you have chosen. I sell cargo to make England a better place, to make people's lives easier. There is nothing wrong with that is there?"

"No, but it is if you are selling people's dreams and their freedom like famers selling their animals to get money or to get butchered! You sell both white and black people's dreams away! I done what I did because it was my intention to look out for the public- to see the guilty hang and it weren't Jack! Everyone has their faults and tales, some to choose to hide them or to learn from them."

Quickly she stormed out and went to her room, everything was building up, how much could she take?

* * *

The answer Danielle didn't know herself. She lowered her gaze away and stare at her hands and saw them shake. What was becoming of her? She rolled up her sleeves and her eyes landed on the marks she made on her skin, her fingers brushed over them, slowly and softly how did I get like this? She asked herself. She lifted her gaze to stare at the ring Ragetti gave her. She slowly fell sideways on her bed; she brought her legs up to her chest while she was staring at her ring. "I love you Ragetti." She whispered to the ring. "I am sorry."

* * *

**Two chapters in one day you lucky readers. Today I got my GCSE results back and I'm very please with them :) The lyrics are from an amazing song called 'King Nothing' by Metallica, which I have just recently been starting to listen too. I am sorry for the long chapter again, I hope you weren't confused on the flash backs or anything if you were I'm sorry, I needed to put it all in. - Elyse **


	5. Chapter 5

**Before you read this chapter, I better explain something. I sort of mixed a few events up so they could fit in with my story so I hope you don't mind if you do well I'm sorry. For example when Ragetti and Pintel arrive at the Cannibal Island that is straight after Elizabeth escapes Port Royal, but don't worry the events are still in the story just not in the right order. **

**Please read and I'm sorry if it had caused confusion or anything. **

* * *

**Ragetti's point of view:**

"Well I say it was divine providence what escaped us from jail."Ragetti said while adjusting his wooden eye.

"And I say it was me being clever," Pintel replied. A dog with a ring of keys in its mouth raised his head at the bow of the rowing boat they sat on. Pintel patted the dog on the head while saying: "Ain't that right, poochie?"

"How do you know it wasn't Divine Providence what inspired you to be cleaver?" Ragetti argued. "Anyways, I ain't stealing no ship."

"It ain't stealing, it's salvaging, and when did you care?"

Ragetti hesitated before answering, he weren't immortal no more, meaning he could easily be killed but for the past year his mind had been on Danielle. The last time they saw each other, it weren't a thing to remember a lover by. A Lover, could he actually call them an item? He did give her a ring before he was led away to be with his fellow members of the crew, to wait for hanging in a jail. That showed people she was someone, the ring didn't look special, no diamond, and no stones, nothing but a rusty band, but to them it held something more, something they had for each other; love. He promised himself that he was going to be careful, for her, to keep out of fights and save up money to buy her a proper ring, to give to her when he meet her again. When was he going to see her again? Too long he had been away from her, many questions were left unanswered, questions he needed to be answered, and the questions were: How was she? How was she coping? Is she doing well or not? Is anyone looking after her, to see through her eyes that she is fragile and that she was like everyone else? Oh how the months dragged for him, very dream he dreamt, they were about her. How he longed to hold her close, to kiss her lips and to sleep next to her; to keep her safe, to keep to his promise.

"Now that we're not immortal no more," he said nervously, hoping his friend didn't notice his hesitation. "we need to care of our immortal souls." He looked down at the book, which was in his lap.

"You know you can't read! Pintel shouted at him.

"It's the Bible, you get credit for trying."

"Pretending to read the Bible is a lie, and that's a mark against ya," Pintel yelled, suddenly the Black Pearl came into view. They'd been looking for it for what seemed like forever, and now there it was. "Look! There it is!" The dog suddenly jumped into the clear blue water and swam for the shore of the island. "What's got into him?"

"Must have spotted a catfish." Ragetti chuckled.

Suddenly before any of them could chuckle any more, a huge wave over powered the rowing boat, making the pair fall into the waters, the sea finally took them to the island, and there they got the strength to stand up.

"It's ours for the taking!" Pintel said greedily.

"Tide's comin', that should help. Well, salvagin' is saving, in matter of speaking. " Ragetti stated the pirate in him was still there, but he needed the ship to get to Danielle.

"There's the truth of it!"

Suddenly a sound of distant drums came from the forest behind them. They turned their heads and stared knowing they weren't alone. They licked their lips nervously and stared back at the Pearl.

"Suppose we be'er...save it as soon as we can. What with our souls in such vulnerable state and all." Ragetti suggested nervously.

With a quick agreement, Ragetti climbed aboard the ship. Climbing over the rail, he stopped dead memories flooded back to him, both of Danielle and of the times he was on the ship, the feeling of being alone and misunderstood by everyone. Maybe that was how Danielle felt when I left her? Ragetti pondered. Felt the feeling that no one should ever feel. Looking around he felt out of place, it felt wrong but in some way it felt right, he needed to get to Danielle, to hold her close and never leave her again. He raised his head and stared up at the sky, he didn't believe in God but if he did he would pray for Danielle to be safe, that no harm would come to her and if there was, he would pray that punishment would go to the person who hurt her.

* * *

**Danielle's point of view:**

Danielle spent the hours in her room; sat on the rail, read some of the books, and strummed her guitar but she couldn't stop thinking. Couldn't stop thinking about Ragetti, how her heart beat when she closed her eyes and saw him standing in front of her, she could remember how he smelt, and how smooth his skin was; it was like he was there with her, standing near her, breathing the same air as her, staring at her, just there. However every time she opened her eyes, the image of him disappeared, and her heart grew heavy. She also couldn't stop thinking of last night. Why was she there? Where did she fit in all this? All she came up with was that Beckett was using her or something was going to happen, something he didn't want her to know but why let her hear the deal he made with Will? Her heart suddenly grew heavier, full of guilt, as she thought of Charlie, he was a confused boy. Didn't know if he was coming or going, no one seemed to tell him anything, she knew the feeling. In the space of four days she grew quite fond of the young boy, she felt protective but she couldn't say why. Maybe she knew what his uncle was like, that he was completely different both personality and appearance.

All day there had been knocks on her door, most she ignored knowing whoever was knocking on the door was asked by Beckett to check on her like a child. However twice Charlie knocked and she unlocked the door, to let him in. They sat behind the door, their backs rested on the wood. They talked about anything, ignoring their fears, both knew behind their smiles, and their laughs, there was something hidden- something they didn't want to talk about, both granted each other silent wish of not asking about it; knowing they wouldn't speak.

At night the hell was silent. She ignored the knocks, not wanting to dine with the monster, she needed to be by herself, but she couldn't, not as long _he_ was there. She needed to escape but how? He would notice quicker than she thought. He knew of her night outs to the tavern, and knew how she got out and got back in. He probably knew that she was planning to escape, as he stated she had fight in her, and she weren't the person to stay in one place for a very long time; it was the pirate in her, she guessed. Whatever she tried, she presumed he would be ready, to order his men to bring her back, to lock her up if necessary, only until she would realise that he had more power and agree to be his. That she couldn't let happen, she would be breaking her vow of loving Ragetti and her heart only for him and not a monster like Beckett. She would be breaking her own law! The saying 'keep your friends close, keep your enemy closer", started to annoy her, she hated that saying, what was so good about keeping your enemy close? She couldn't cope being in the same house as him, or even the same room! She just needed her own space, her own air, but she weren't going to have it unless she escaped.

The clock chimed eight, and Danielle could hear her stomach rumble; telling her she was hungry. She got used of not eating for a few days, just went straight to the rum, she called it the 'liquid diet'. In the past year she had grew weak, given in her devil, and became the old Danielle Turner when she had rum, when drunk she didn't care, woke up with hangover but went straight onto the drink; to bury everything.

As she sat on the edge of her bed, she knew Ragetti be ashamed of her, but if he was there, she wouldn't be like how she was, she wouldn't be where she was. No she couldn't blame him, she was a pirate herself, and knew the sacrifices he had signed up for. She let out a sigh, and gave in her hunger and unlocked her door. Before walking out of her room, she popped her head out and looked right and left, seeing if anyone was about; luckily no one was about. She walked out, closing the door behind her and quietly walked down the stairs, while placing the key in her pocket. It was strange that no one was about; she thought to herself, the whole place was in a dim light. She reached the last step and was about to head down to the kitchens but a small shadow showed on the wall; it seemed it was walking towards back of the manor. She guessed who it was, and heart told her to follow it.

She did what her heart told her to do, and there she saw Charlie standing at a door, his body blocked some of the light which the room he was staring at was giving off. She stood in the dim light, staring at the boy, unsure why he was standing there; staring. She slowly walked up behind him, and lifted her gaze, and saw Beckett was sat at his desk, working, oblivious what was happening at his study door. Dan lowered her gaze, and stared down back at the young boy, and gently placed her hands on his small shoulders. He jumped, and turned his head to see who was holding him. He stared up at Danielle, with a broken look, it was as if Danielle could see his heart through his eyes, and sure how muddled he was, he was in the middle of something, something neither of them knew, and something else was troubling him. She drove him away from his uncle door, not wanting him to know of their presence, and led him to the kitchen. There she let go of Charlie, and helped herself to food, she picked up an apple and a bottle of rum, which was on top of the cabinet (where she saw when she walked in, someone was not good at hiding their things unlike her), and she sat herself down on the table; resting her feet on the chair.

"Where did you get that from?" Charlie asked her, while sitting down on the chair next to her.

She tapped her nose, not giving the secret away; she had to let that person to learn from their mistake of hiding something so easy to find, in a place easy to think of. She bite in her apple, her taste buds savoured the juice, and the sweet taste, after she opened the bottle and took a sip.

"Can I have some?" She heard Charlie ask.

She stared at him, then at the bottle and then back to him, unsure if he should or not. She was already in trouble with... she didn't care what that monster thought. Charlie isn't her problem, and if anything happened...no she couldn't think like that she knew he weren't her problem but she couldn't let a monster like Beckett be in control of his life. She slowly stretched her hand out, slowly letting the bottle go, while saying: "A drop can't hurt." She finally handed the bottle to him, but quickly grabbed it back, seeing that he was downing the liquid in one go! "Hey! I said a drop not the whole bottle! Do you know how much these are? Of course not, silly question."

She stared at the bottle, and back at the young boy, surprised how he could drown the stuff in one go. If he was going to drink, he needed to learn to savour it not down it. She shook her head, and took another drop of the liquid herself, savouring it.

Silence filled the kitchen, Charlie watched as Danielle continued to eat the apple and drink the rum, he never saw someone like her before; he stared at with awe, not sure how to take her. He also grew fond of Danielle, saw her as a big sister, he remembered the second night she was there, she laid next to him, and held him like a protective mother, holding her defenceless son. He couldn't get to sleep as he pretended to sleep- he needed to know what his uncle done to her, why she was there and what she was really like. To him, she was soft, kind, gentle and loving like a sister or even a mother should be, though he never experienced those things before, his parents were always busy looking after themselves, keeping them to themselves, not getting him involved in anything, no word in anything, he guessed they wouldn't even care about him, if anything did happen to him. He knew people lower than him, but he never knew how much difference there was, one he had notice was that, people lower than him, were loved by their family and by their friends, if anyone was missing or were hurt, they were around to support but what of him? No one, he knew that, he weren't big or strong, brainy or powerful, nothing compared to his father or even his uncle! He was just a mouse living with the predators. That was one of the big difference, he didn't fit in with his family, they were all powerful, and seemed to only care about themselves, he weren't like that; he had a heart, a mind of his own, to use in goodness and not to use against people. Danielle showed him those things, he knew that now, and he knew that when she was lying next to him that night. Also that night, he dared himself to ask the question that was bugging him, what had his uncle done to her. First she hesitated, and insisted for him to go to sleep, but then she said that their paths had crossed before in the past and crossed again, and he was standing in her way of getting any further. He knew there was something else to it, that she was scared of him but why? To the question of why she was there, no one didn't tell him, and it seemed she didn't know either.

"How do you know my uncle?" He finally asked. He watched as she lowered her apple, and lowered her eyes, to stare at her lap. "You aren't the type of person he likes."

"I...err... oh look at the time; I think it is time to go to bed." She replied, lifting her gaze while pushing the chair, and standing up on the floor, avoiding the question.

"What? But we just got here." Charlie exclaimed, turning his himself around on chair, so he could face her.

She stopped walking, and turned around while asking: "How do you know your uncle?"

"He is my uncle..." He replied slowly confused on why she asked the stupid question.

"Oh yeah...fine... it is a long story."

"We have time."

"Well I... basically." Danielle started, but she could think of words, she hated his uncle so much, that she could only think of curses to explain it all.

"He... hurt you?" Charlie asked noticing she was rubbing her arm, as he heard all about his uncle dealings with pirates, that he branded them but Danielle didn't look fierce or look like a pirate.

"Yeah... there isn't any point in lying to you Charlie. My father used to work for him before he turned to drink... I refused to work for him and well he branded me." She replied, her tone grew less guarded, that she was opening to the young boy. "I ran away to here and worked as a private Inspector solved murders, well you know. One and my last case involved a friend of mine, a very close friend to be truthful; he was accused of murdering people and was sentence to be hanged."

"Your last?"

"Yes, she couldn't keep up with her lies and acting in her fantasy." Beckett replied, making them both turn their heads towards the door.

"Fantasy? It was my life, you ruined it and..."

"I talk to you later." He said while walking in-between the pair, cutting her off. "The main question is why you are doing here, drinking and revisiting history?"

"Well I err..." Danielle started but she didn't know what to say. Instead she placed her apple on the table with her rum.

"It is my fault uncle, not Danni's. I was... just coming to see you but I saw you were busy so I thought I wouldn't interrupt you." Charlie picked up from Danielle's silence. He stared up at his uncle and saw that he was unsure of his answer; he also saw that Danielle was staring at him with a confused expression, unsure if he was telling the truth; as she found him the way she did, it made her question, what was happening in the boy's mind. "I saw Danni coming down and then I followed her here."

A moment passed, none of them said anything, the two adults were staring at Charlie, while he looked back up, seeing his uncle was unsure of his reply, and concern in Danielle's.

"Charlie go upstairs and go to bed." Beckett finally said, breaking the silence.

"But..."

"Go!" He said powerfully, stopping his nephew to protest. Silently he watched him stood up from his chair, and went to the door, before entering the darkness the staircase held, he turned his head around, and his blue eyes stared up at Danielle, a look he noticed held in the young boy's eyes. Was it guilt? Was it hurt? As Charlie walked up the stairs, hidden in the darkness, Beckett slowly turned to Danielle; he saw that she was staring after Charlie. He too had noticed how close the pair had grown, something woke inside her, maybe led her to grow close to the boy, or she weren't a fierce, fighter she grew to be. Something had led them to grow close, something he didn't know. "You let a young boy take the blame of your childish, idiotic behaviour: drinking rum, letting him drink and telling him lies."

"First it was meant to be a drop," She stated turning her gaze on to him. "and I weren't telling him lies. I told him what he asked for. He is a smart kid, sensitive but smart. How he is he even related to you?"

She turned to go, but he grabbed her arm, and swung her around so she was facing him.

"Remember why you are here, if it weren't for me, you be facing the gallows, so respect me or I could easily change it. "Beckett threatened. He stared at her eyes, seeing anger seeping through them, she tried to take her arm back, but he tightened his grip while he added: "Believe me Danielle I can do much worse as you saw your father."

"How dare you bring him...I rather be dead than be with you. You know that but you don't want to believe it. II hate you, will always do and nothing will change that." She said while bringing her arm back from his grip as he let go. She turned around and headed towards the door but stopped as she heard him ask about Charlie. "Your own nephew lied to you, and then you accuse me for everything, before you judge people and blame them for things, why don't you look in the mirror and see yourself? You can't see what is in front of you, who is there and who is not, you live in a fantasy, hoping that I be with you...but that won't happen. You can't even see what is wrong with your nephew. Unlike some people, he shows his feelings, and they are visible for everyone to see but you, you just ignore them hoping he will go away."

"How dare you say that I can't look after...?"

"I won't apologise for telling the truth, the truth hurts and you needed to hear it. Hang me, shoot me, kill me in some way, I don't care no more. I grown tired of all this... family are meant to be there for each other; not against. He calls me at night, the same nightmare over and over again, scaring him stiff; he has no one to turn to but me! He is eight years old, he doesn't know how the world works, how people are different, at that age, everything is just the same, he doesn't care if someone is black or white, he doesn't' care if someone is a pirate; he takes them as they are. People should take a lesson from him, the world be in a better place if everyone saw each other as what they are to them, and not how they look like." Danielle said cutting him off. With that she stormed into the darkness and into her bedroom, locking the door and laid on her bed, burying her face in the pillow, letting tears escape from their cages and land on the pillow. The whole situation was getting to her quicker than she thought, she thought she was a fighter, a pirate but she doubted herself, slowly she was losing but she couldn't let him win, couldn't let him know he was wining.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please review - Elyse **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that the story line is going into depressing- darking way but I just want to share feelings of what it is to live with darkness and that, it is very confusing and no one can explain why they feel it, they just do. But please read the chapter and I hope you understand the reason Danielle is living in darkness and hurt and confused. **

**Just a friendly reminder too that I only own Danielle Turner, Charlie Beckett and Lucy Grange (Sorry I think I forgot to mention it before). Also I'm going to add three new characters later on in the story but that is until later, but before all that enjoy and please review, I want to know what you guys think.**

* * *

**The next day:**

"Let go of me!" Danielle said powerful, trying her hardest to get free from the guard's grip. She tried to tug her arm free but her held it tighter and dragged her into the Manor, and led her to Beckett's study. "I said let me go, you filthy rotten..."

"What is going on?" Beckett asked stopping Danielle from swearing.

The guard stopped in the middle of the study, and stared at Beckett while holding Danielle tightly; ignoring her as she tried to push his hand away. "Been caught stealing sir, stole..."

"Nothing, I haven't stole anything!" Danielle said powerfully cutting the guard off, and glared at him.

"Shut it!" The guard said roughly pulling her near him. He looked back at Beckett who now stood up from his chair and behind his desk. His eyes glanced to the guard and to Danielle, he saw Danielle was hurt but nothing stopped her from trying to get free. "Been caught stealing from Miss Grange."

"She lied, I..."

"That's enough Miss Turner." Beckett said sternly. He stared at the guard. "You can go." He watched the guard go and closed the door behind him. Slowly his eyes rested back on Danielle, and saw she was rubbing her arm and avoiding his gaze. "What made you steal from Miss Grange?"

"She deserved it." Danielle replied.

"So you are not denying it? You know you could get hanged..."

"I don't care." Danielle said plainly cutting him off. "I don't care about anything no more. The reason I stole from Granger, it was because what she done to me."

"What had she done?" Beckett asked while stopping to stand at her side, his eyes moved to stare at the bruise on her cheek which was forming. He guessed she fought with the guard, but the guard back slapped her. He needed a word with the guard, he mentally noted.

"She..."Danielle started but stopped. She just felt so cold and alone, she wanted Ragetti but look how she turned out to be. She let out a sigh and added: "It doesn't matter."

Slowly she raised her gaze and suddenly felt Beckett staring at her. She gave him a sideward glance before storming towards the door

"Where are you going?" Beckett asked.

"To my room!" Danielle said powerfully.

"I haven't dismissed you."

"You make me live in the same building, have tea, be near you. You also stopped me from seeing my friends who are still here and alive!" She spat while staring in front of her. She turned her head and threw the rest over her shoulder: "You think you can tell me what to do but you can't. I am my own person, and I have rights! So don't bloody tell me what to do, because..." She stopped and slammed the door behind her; she couldn't think what to say no more. She stormed to her room and grabbed her guitar, and stormed to the door.

"Now where you are going?" She heard Beckett ask, as he quickly gotten over the fact she slammed his door and shouted at him.

"Out."

"Where?"

"None of your business." With that she stormed out and slammed the door behind her, leaving the manor in her wake.

* * *

Danielle sat on the beach, strumming her guitar. She had been strumming it for a few minutes slowly, she had been staring out at sea her mind on Ragetti everything around her just back ground noise. Slowly she picked up speed on her guitar and began to sing to herself:

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Quickly she let out a sigh and placed her guitar beside her, but before she could drown in her thoughts and get lost, a shadow fell on her. "I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. Lucy- Miss Grange is right. She has always been. Ha Elizabeth said she said those things and provoked me because she was jealous but who would be jealous of me? I'm just a curse, the runt of the family, if it weren't for me, Will be fine, would still be here maybe married to Elizabeth, everyone would be ok. I haven't done anything to make people jealous of me, many deaths and hurt I seen ... who would want that?" She said slowly.

"Charlie seems to admire you, maybe its how you speak to me- that fight in you." Beckett said while sitting next to her.

"You don't have to talk to me; I bring misery to people's life's...maybe you deserve it but who could I judge?" Danielle said, she carried on staring at the sea. This feeling had started to build for a long time she guessed, she couldn't remember how, or why, or even when. It just came and grew. Something she couldn't control. Darkness filled her inside, deep inside she was scared but she was scared to tell anyone, scared to hurt, scared of herself. All the events in her life had built up, and now came to this. Many times she wanted to be around her friends but at the same time she wanted to be by herself. She was confused.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

"Why? So you can use what I tell you against me?"

"Now you are putting words into my mouth- that is unfair. I want to know."

"Unfair? Ha when have you ever been fair?" Danielle asked. "I'm sick and tired of this... of life. People say there is a purpose of life but is there?" She looked to Beckett, but quickly looked back to the sea. "I know people die, but people either choose to live their life's long or short or it is chosen by someone else. Those few seconds of life are in someone's hands or in death's, fear in their eyes, scared of what there is in the afterlife, scared to leave those they love behind and scared of the pain...I seen it many times, many times they haunt my dreams, people I have seen die, or my fear reflected in others eyes. Then I think, is it life we should fear and not death?"

She raised her eyes and stared at Beckett and saw he was staring back. "If you do kill me, please do it quick, hate slow, painful deaths, saw too many of them."

"Why would I want to kill you?"

"Because I am a pirate, a no gooder, people you and the world hate and look down upon, who you want to get rid of and I'm just a curse." Danielle replied plainly, avoiding his gaze. "I just don't know what to do anymore, to live on-to fight or to die. I don't even know why I am telling you this; you don't care about me or anyone. I don't want the sympathy card..."She stopped as her father's voice echoed in her mind, as he said the same thing as he tried to explain why he was back. "I just want answers, and maybe even this pain to go away."

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"I don't know...feels like forever. Just some days I want to live but then sometimes I just want to die. I don't understand it myself, I..." She stood up and picked up her guitar. "I shouldn't have told you, it's my life, I can do what I want...I just want to be on my own, no one should dragged into this darkness... it's unfair."

"Where are you going to go Danielle?" Beckett asked softly, making her stop walking. He stood up himself and walked the short way to stand beside her. He noticed she was avoiding his gaze and was holding on her guitar very tightly as her knuckles were turning white. "Yes the world can be a harsh place but didn't Lieutenant Groves show you there is light in life too?"

"That light has gone out. It had been blown out ages ago, I don't even know how long. I sometimes wonder if my life was better when I was an Inspector or now. When I was an Inspector I had the power to do a lot of things in life, I looked after people, and people looked up to me and called me the 'Local hero'. Ha me the hero. The hero of what? The hero of the dammed? The hero of the forgotten or the outlaws?" Danielle replied. She quickly raised her hand and brushed her hand through her hair to hide her one side of her face. She shook her head and started to walk away again. Hearing Beckett following her, she yelled: "Just go away!"

"No I want to know." He said calmly while grabbing her arm stopping her walking, and pulled her near him. "It might be a surprise but I do care."

"You care? Whenever did you start caring? All you do is hurt...all I do it hurt. Maybe I'm the monster.2 she said plainly slowly understanding her words. "I only need three people, me, myself and I. No one else...I need to go." She added and pushed him away.

With that she walked away, leaving Beckett to wonder what was going on in her mind. He weren't the type to worry or to care but maybe she changed him? Maybe after everything that had happened, he had changed. He stared after her, until she disappeared to the crowds of the people. He knew she was troubled but was it fair to make her stay with him? Was he doing the right thing? Shouldn't he show her that people loved her, and not hated her? He was unsure. He was still unsure when he went back to his Manor and to his study; he knew he should do something but what? She was a strong woman, well that was he and everyone thought, but she was slowly going- giving into the darkness that lay inside. He was a man of law, but his feelings were true, he never wanted to hurt Danielle but it seemed like it in her eyes. Walking to his desk, his eyes lowered on her sword. He kept it, so she didn't have any ideas. Take away what makes a person is like taking their soul, he thought.

* * *

**Back on the island,** Ragetti and Pintel was getting the Peal ready to steal! During their time getting the ship ready they heard the distant drums, telling them something was going to happen; something they didn't want to stay for. They were oblivious of what was happening on the island, their minds were set to steal the ship, to be free again. However as they just got the ship ready to set sail, Jack's crew ran across the sands and to the ship, to escape the resistant's of the island, something they would like to forget, many crew members they lost, and were made to hang in their bones in the air; not a very tempting visit.

"Pull the mooring line!" Pintel shouted at Ragetti who was still aboard the ship. The tide was coming in fast, and poor Pintel was now standing in the sea, getting battered by the ocean while Ragetti was chasing Jack the monkey around as he yet again took his wooden eye.

"Give it back!" Ragetti shouted at the troublesome monkey. "Don't eat it!"

"Unloose the mooring line!" Pintel shouted at Ragetti.

"He's hot me eye! He won't give it back!"

"Well how did you get it back last time?"

"Excellent work!" Gibbs called out, seeing the pearl was ready to make sail, while patting his hand on Pintel's back."Our work's half done."

"We done it for you!" Pintel lied. "Knowin' you'd be comin' back for us."

The crew barged past Ragetti and Pintel without a second glance and took their positions on deck. No one bothered to take a second to listen to Pintel, which let him curse mentally in his head, as his plans were ruined. He was back to be ordered about, but good things come to those who wait, he told himself.

"Boys, make ready to sail!" Gibbs shouted to the crew.

"What about Jack?" William asked the old sailor. "I won't leave without him." Suddenly all their attention was turned back on the beach, and there they saw Jack running madly, running for his life, to escape the tribe that thought he was chief. "Time to go."

"Cast off those lines" Gibbs ordered the crew. Hearing Jack yelling down the beach. Gibbs hurried the crew. "Make ready to cast off!"

The prison dog which was with Ragetti and Pintel, was now standing on the beach, growling at the tribe, watching them chase after Jack. However he stopped wagging his tail, as he sensed trouble, as they turned to stare at him instead, and he made a run for it.

"Alas my children!" Jack called the tribe after climbing the rigging on the side of the Pearl. "This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you-"

A big wave crashed over Jack making him stop talking. Ragetti smiled and held his laugh in, as Jack was going to be his captain and he couldn't laugh at him. But he knew Danielle would be laughing out aloud if she was there with him... his heart stopped thinking of Danielle. His smile faded and heard Jack add to his speech: "Captain Jack...Sparrow." As a background noise. He stayed behind as the crew rushed around the ship and to help the captain. He needed the ship to get Danielle. That was the only plan he had. To be with her again, he wouldn't have nothing to fear, nothing to feel but love and his heart full if he was with her. They were a team him and her. A team of opposites, but they brought the best out of each other. Nothing stopped them from fighting to be with each other again. That was what the done years before, before Danielle knew he had feelings, before she knew he knew she was really a female. "Just hold on Danielle, I be with you again shortly, and I promise you we'll be always together." He whispered into the air.

Suddenly he heard something drop near him which brought him back to where he was. He looked down and quickly picked up his eye, before putting it back in his eye he spat on it and rubbed it. Better get a glass eye, he thought to himself. After putting his eye back in its place, Ragetti watched as William Turner confronted Jack.

"Jack," William said quietly.

"Ah."

"Elizabeth is in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack asked.

"She _is_ locked up in a prison. Bound to hang for helping you." Something was on the captain's mind, but what? William didn't know, neither did he care. All he wanted was the compass so he and Elizabeth be free. But what of Danielle? What did Beckett plan for her? He hoped if he brought the compass back, it would buy her freedom too. He had looked after her for a year now, she was heartbroken again as Ragetti had to be taken away, in a way he knew the feeling, but this wasn't just about him it was about the ones he loved.

"There comes a time when one must take reasonability for one's mistake."

Suddenly in anger and disbelief Will drew a sword from the pirate who stood behind him and pointed at Jack. He confused on why Jack didn't want to help him knowing Danielle helped him escape the gallows. Didn't Danielle save his life twice? She had told him, that her and Jack go way back, she trusted him, and now he was going to let her hang! "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade for their freedom."

Jack stared at Will as the words sunk in.

"Danielle too, Jack. I fear the worst is moving towards her, I don't know what will happen to her Jack. That is why I need the compass, so I can save them both."William said, but seeing Jack not making no effort of saying anything he quickly added:"You will hand it over. Now! Danielle trusted you in everything, you have taught her a lot about life, she looks up to you, and she is looking up to you now, to trade your compass for their lives."

The rest of the conversation, Ragetti drowned out. Danielle! His love was back in Port Royal, to face the noose. She saved him from the gallows twice and now it was his turn to fulfil his deal. He wouldn't let her be hanged could he? Ragetti knew he wouldn't forgive himself, if he just stood there, to take orders by a man by an old friend of Danielle's, who she thought she could trust. Ragetti took a step forward to talk to Jack but he felt a hand on his arm. He stopped and looked up to its owner and saw Pintel staring at him with a sympathy look. He let out a sigh and turned to help some of the crew to sail the Pearl, he would talk to the Captain tonight.

* * *

**Later that day,** Danielle found herself in Beckett's study again. The door was wide open, leaving curiosity to fill Danielle. She walked to his desk and found a sword lying on the desk. Her eyes lighted up as she recognised it was hers. That he took every weapon she owned away, but now she was staring at t her sword as she did when she her eyes first landed on it after Will made it.

"What do you think you are doing?" She heard Beckett ask, making her raise her head and lower her sword and turn to face him.

"N-nothing." Danielle replied. "I mean nothing against the law. I weren't stealing or anything."

Beckett stared at her confused, he noticed how quickly she had changed, but he remembered back on the beach that she felt like how she did for what seemed forever to her. He knew the fighting was just a front and deep inside she was different.

"I be on my way then." Danielle said while lowing her sword back on the desk and stared to walk towards the door.

"Let's see how your sword work is." Beckett simply said, while picking up her sword as he now stood by his desk. He turned his head to stare at Danielle.

"What?" She asked while stopping in the middle of her path- unsure if she heard him probably.

"I am sure if you are good as everyone has been telling me, you wouldn't mind."

She turned around and stared at him with confusion. Quickly her eyes landed on her sword. "Whatever, I thought I'd spare you from the embarassment of losing but... if you wish to do this."

He tossed her the sword, and he grabbed one which was nearby in a rectangle box. Determination was on Danielle's mind, to show she had skill and power in fighting; that he should think twice of asking her to fight. Silence was what the study held, the next second swords clashing together echoed around the room. It started of slow, following each other's moves, blocking the right and the left.

Blocking another hit of hers, Beckett thought it be the right time to add something to this duel. "We could make this interesting... more realistic. Say a deal?"

Their swords continued to clash together, as Danielle tried to make her point, to prove herself that she was a fighter; a pirate. "What kind of deal?" She finally asked, pushing him off her. She stopped and stared at him, unsure what might happen.

"A deal which only involves you, say I win, you have to do what I tell you what to do, with no protest and if you win, well you be free."

"Free? No more living here with you? To be free what I can do and go?" She asked, while lowering her sword, interested on the win. She watched him nod, and swung her sword, but it was blocked again.

"I take that as a deal." He said trying to keep up with Danielle's sword play. It seemed she was quick, couldn't let a moment go, to try to kill him, to take him when he was not ready, but he kept up and blocked her hits.

Danielle didn't know how long the duel went on for; she was determined to finish Beckett off, to show who really was boss, who had the power. However suddenly there was loud clash. Danielle laid on the floor, and her eyes landed on her sword, which was couple of meters away. She didn't know what happened, one second she was trying to get the upper hand, her anger building up, trying to get the right strike, the next she fell, and she guessed he knocked her over when he blocked another hit of hers.

"Ah, I see, I won that." Beckett said, while standing in front of her, staring down at her and pointed his sword in her face.

"Best of three?" She asked staring up at him; she hated herself, for being stupid for walking into another of his traps.

He was about to answer but the door swung open, and both turned their heads. In the doorway stood Charlie, staring back at them with confusion. Behind him stood Mercer, he too stared at the pair, unsure what was going on.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked, his eyes were on his uncle.

"We were just practicing; I was helping on Miss Turner's sword work, weren't I?" Beckett replied, turning his question to Danielle, who still laid on the floor.

She stared back, but all she could do was nod. She hated lying, defiantly to Charlie but she knew she couldn't tell him, would put doubt and worry on his shoulders, would make him wry of who he could trust that he needed to see for himself and from other people's point of view.

"You ok Danni?" She heard Charlie ask.

"Aye, just another bruise, nothing major." She replied looking at the young boy.

"Is it ok if Danni and I go to the markets?" He asked his uncle.

"Why do you want to go there for?" Beckett asked.

"Because..."

"I promised I would take him." Danni replied before Charlie could lie again. She fell quiet, as his eyes fell on her again.

"Fine, just be back by five." He finally said after a few moments of thinking.

Charlie's smile beamed on his little face and ran out into the hall leaving the adults. Danielle stared at Beckett confused, as he held out his hand for her to take. She took it with hesitation, but she regretted it afterwards, as he pulled her into him, and wrapped his hand around her waist, making her stand near him.

"Be at my bed chambers for eight tonight on the dot, if you think of not turning up, I come looking for you, and well we know what happens when orders are not followed." He said, staring into her eyes, seeing fear. "Oh make sure Charlie is save when you're out, nasty people about."

With that, he let her go, and walked to his desk. Quickly Danielle walked out, and followed Charlie to the door. They spent the rest of the day at the market, it was the first time Charlie was at the market, she guessed, as she saw awe in his little face; staring at every market with wonder. However she also noticed him looking behind him at times, concern on his face when he looked back, but he quickly hid it away from her. She followed his gaze, but saw nothing. Something was wrong and he weren't tell her, whatever it was, would she get involved or leave for his uncle to deal with it?

* * *

**The song I do not own but belongs to a band called Three Day Grace, it is called Animal if you want to listen too it. Sorry for another long chapter guys, what are your thoughts on the chapters are they too long or confusing? Should I break them into more chapaters or something? Any sugesstions please let me know. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The moon was high in the deep blue sky; clouds covered the stars only letting the moon shine at times. Ragetti was already on deck, staring up at the sky, thinking of Danielle; he never stopped not even for a second. He wished there was a way to tell her how he felt about her, to tell her that he was alive maybe even to tell her that he was on his way to save her from the gallows. However something at the back of his mind was telling him there was something more going on, then the fret of the gallows; something or someone he didn't want to think about. All he wanted was Danielle to be safe- to be back with him. He knew she was strong and independent but that was just a front, he knew deep down that she was vulnerable but she chose not to show her feelings but of anger and hatred to those who have hurt her. He hoped. He wished. He dreamt she was ok, and soon they be together again.

He lowered his head and stared at the door of Jack's cabin. He wouldn't let Danielle get hurt would he? Not with everything they have been through surely? Ragetti took a deep breath and knocked on his door before entering the cabin.

"Captain, may I have a word?" He asked while standing by the door. He watched as Jack sat by his table, a map spread out across, his compass lying next it, and a bottle of rum in his hand. He nodded and Ragetti closed the door. "Are you really going to let Danielle be hanged?" He watched as Jack lowered his bottle of rum and his eyes, to stare at the table. "She saved your life twice! You are in her debt and all you care about is yourself!" Ragetti said powerfully, while storming toward him. He stopped as Jack stood up abruptly and stared at him. He could see hurt and worry in his eyes, he knew he weren't the man of feelings but when it came to Danielle, she brought something inside you out.

"I do not! I love her too Ragetti, I love her like she was my daughter..." Jack shouted but he quickly grew quiet as he realised on what he blurted out. "I am sorry, I wish there is..."

"But there is! We can go back to Port Royal. We need do to something; I fear there is something else going on that William isn't telling us. I don't know what but I have my guesses...I let you think it over Captain."

With that Ragetti walked out the cabin, leaving Jack to think over his plans, to go with his heart or with his mind. Whatever the captain choose, Ragetti had no choice but to follow, he couldn't go to Port Royal by himself, they were miles away! He was miles away from his love, her life in someone's hands. He needed to ask Will what was actually happening. He closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs to below deck. He turned his head to the left and saw the many outlines of bodies of the crew sleeping in their hammocks. Snoring away, dreaming of treasure, women and freedom. However there was dim light coming from the far end of the end. He tiptoed around his crew mates and towards the light. Getting closer he saw a figure sitting on a barrel, its shoulders hunched over and its head hung low.

"William?" Ragetti whispered seeing the figure was the young man.

Will looked up and stared at Ragetti. In the dim light, Ragetti could see worry and confusion in his chocolate eyes. The young man smiled though Ragetti could tell he was hiding something, something he didn't want anyone else to know.

Ragetti walked the rest of the path towards Will and sat on a barrel which stood opposite William. His eyes were fixed on the cloth that was spread out in front of them on the small table. It was a drawing of a key.

"Do you believe that Jack is telling the truth?" Will whispered. "Do you trust him?"

Ragetti lifted his gaze slightly. He noticed the worry in William's voice. "He is captain but that doesn't stop me or the other men to have our own thoughts but what other choice do we have but to follow Jack?"

William nodded understanding what Ragetti meant.

"What is so important about that key?" Ragetti asked.

"Jack says it opens the chest of Davy Jones, but we have to find the key then find the chest." Will replied. "The same old Jack, getting people doing his dirty work."

Ragetti nodded. Slowly he straightened his back as the question he really wanted to ask was on the tip of his tongue and he needed to know. "Will...what is actually happening to Danielle?" He stared at the younger man, seeing he weren't going to talk and quickly added: "I know there is something more than what you told Jack."

Ragetti watched as Will licked his lips nervously, he quickly rolled up the cloth and put it back into his coat. "I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything Ragetti, you have to believe me." Will replied slowly, while staring back at him. "I need Jack's compass so Elizabeth will be free and hopefully Danni too but.._.he_ is back Ragetti."

Ragetti stared confused for a few moments trying to get around what he was saying. Slowly it dawned on him. "Beckett?" Ragetti whispered fearfully. He watched at William as nodded, he lowered his eyes, anger and hurt showed in his eyes. "The monster is back and now he has Danielle locked up."

"I think she isn't locked up Ragetti. I think Beckett has her livening with him, but I'm not sure, she weren't locked up with us before and knowing a man like Beckett he wouldn't give up that easily on something he wants." Will said. "I am sorry Ragetti. Like I said before, I wish I could have done something but when I think what could have I done? I play the scene over and over again, with me fighting for her but coming back to reality I would be dead or still be out here but Danni be in a more dangerous situation."

Ragetti listened carefully to what William said, he looked up and showed him he was angry and hurt but not towards him, he knew he couldn't have done anything. "Just thank you for telling me, but why don't you tell Jack?"

"What and get him not to trust me? I need him to trust me, so I can trade for their freedom. When I do get the compass you can come with me and fight for Danielle too. I promise I won't give up on her Ragetti, you have my word."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Charlie it is time to go to bed." Danielle said while standing in his room. She watched him climb into his bed and pulled the covers over him, to his chin and pulled it tightly. "Ah, that is better, knights also need their sleep."

She sat at the edge of the bed, and stared down at him. She smiled, and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, solider. Sweet dreams, and let them be good." She stood up and was about to blow the candle out before Charlie asked her to play her guitar. "Well it is in my..." She stopped as she saw her guitar propped up against the wall, opposite his bed. "How did that get in here, I wonder?" She walked over to her guitar and picked it up, before sitting back on the bed. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything, what about the one you were playing yesterday?"

"Oh, you heard that did you? Well it was something a friend taught me to play." Danielle replied. She stared to strum her guitar, in a light tone.

Come gather 'round people  
Wherever you roam  
And admit that the waters  
Around you have grown  
And accept it that soon  
You'll be drenched to the bone  
If your time to you  
Is worth savin'  
Then you better start swimmin'  
Or you'll sink like a stone  
For the times they are a-changin'.

Come writers and critics  
Who prophesize with your pen  
And keep your eyes wide  
The chance won't come again  
And don't speak too soon  
For the wheel's still in spin  
And there's no tellin' who  
That it's namin'  
For the loser now  
Will be later to win  
For the times they are a-changin'.

Come senators, congressmen  
Please heed the call  
Don't stand in the doorway  
Don't block up the hall  
For he that gets hurt  
Will be he who has stalled  
There's a battle outside  
And it is ragin'  
It'll soon shake your windows  
And rattle your walls  
For the times they are a-changin'.

Come mothers and fathers  
Throughout the land  
And don't criticize  
What you can't understand  
Your sons and your daughters  
Are beyond your command  
Your old road is  
Rapidly agin'  
Please get out of the new one  
If you can't lend your hand  
For the times they are a-changin'.

The line it is drawn  
The curse it is cast  
The slow one now  
Will later be fast  
As the present now  
Will later be past  
The order is  
Rapidly fadin'  
And the first one now  
Will later be last  
For the times they are a-changin'.

She played the last cord, before looking up from her guitar. She smiled seeing Charlie asleep. He had gone to a better place for now; somewhere he was safe until his nightmare came back again. She quietly stood up and placed her guitar against the wall, before blowing out the candle and walked out in the hall.

She let out a sigh, it had gone past eight. She had no choice but go where she was ordered, or else face the consequences. The hell was getting worse, now Charlie was suffering from it, unsure of what was going on and who, or what to trust. As she walked, a door opened, letting the bright light, which was produced by many candles, absorbing the dark which the hall had produced.

"I was about to look for you." She heard Beckett say.

"I was sending Charlie asleep."

"Ah yes, he keeps having nightmares." He said, while standing by his door, opening it wider, to let her in. He watched as she walked in and stood in the room. "How he is doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

"What are they about?"

"...Pirates... are chasing him."

"You see why I hang pirates Danielle? They are vile creatures, deserve to be hanged..."

"Not all are like that!" Danielle protested, cutting him off. She stopped herself from saying anything else, as she noticed he stopped pouring a drink, however he carried on.

"They are going to all vanish if they don't fit into the New World," He stated. "which is why you are here."

"I am one of those vile creatures." Danielle stated, hating the man. "I won't change..."

"To settle the nerves." He stated, while handing her a glass of whiskey. She took it, and stared at it. He walked around her, and stopped to stand behind her, he took a sip, before placing it on his desk. "There is a ball tomorrow. You are going to accompany me to this ball and..."

"I don't dance."

"That can always change." He said while wrapping his hand around her waist, and turned her around, to face him. He grabbed the glass that she was still holding, and placed it next to his on his desk, before holding her hand. "You see, it isn't that bad. The thing is, you will come with me, wear that beautiful dress of yours, the one that your wore on your cousin's wedding, and you will dance with me; all done with no protesting." He added while leading her into a dance, he could feel her body tense, knowing she hated him, and she was hating him for being close. "May I ask a question, why a beautiful, young woman like you interested in a man like Ragetti? I don't see the connection myself, he is a pirate, a death sentence hangs around him, and if he isn't dead yet, he soon will be."

"I am pirate too, you can't hide the fact, and you can't erase it." Danielle replied, while take her hand back, and walked away. "The truth, the past they are the same thing. No one can change it, doesn't matter how much you want too, it's like it is written in stone; there forever. It is ok for those, who have a past of greatness, but someone like me... I have learnt too late that you cannot hide from it either; you have to learn from it."

She stopped walking, and faced the balcony window. In the distance, she could see the moon reflected on the open waters. Her mind went back to Ragetti, remembering the curse he had got, horrible he looked, but she knew the real him deep inside, that he weren't a blood thirsty pirate. All monsters have a heart don't they? They hide them deep down, so no one could play with it, or is their heart really made of stone? Aren't they misunderstood, something in their past made them what they were, made them stronger? Or are there two types of monsters? Not all monsters look like monsters, but what of inside, is there something inside, something lurking deep inside hidden, relying on the person? Or if they look monster-like on the outside, what of the inside is there a person inside, a heart, love?

"As the past is set, the future is not." She heard Beckett say, bringing her back into the present day. "That is why I am doing this Danielle, not because I enjoy seeing you hurt, or whatever you think I am. I am doing this because I love you. That is something you cannot hide from, everything you think you can runway from, love seems to be the maker of people. It is strange thing, you think you know a person, but they suddenly change."

"It's not going to work. I love him, not you." She stated.

"Not everything is set in stone, Danielle. Anything could happen here to the next minute, it depends on you. The deal was fair, and you chose to accept it, taking everything in order, and knowing the consequences of losing. You have to do, what I tell you do to... all without protest... and well here we are, back in my bedroom, where... well you know what happened." He said as he stopped walking, he now stood close behind her.

"You can't take a no for answer."

"And you can't take the consequences." He said, while leaning in, his breath rolled down her neck, as he neared her neck. However before he could do anything, there was a knock on the door. He let out a sigh of irritation, and walked towards the door. He opened the door, and saw who it was. He stared at Danielle, she was still standing by the window, and he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Danielle turned her gaze to the door, to show the room the real her, what her heart had locked up inside for many months. A broken woman, whose heart had been broken, but fixed by stitching it all together, for it all be unstitched again, now it was full of loose threads, tatty and she knew that time, it would take longer for it be fixed. All she wanted was to be with Ragetti, he would fight for her, though she pretended she didn't but he saw the real her. She was thankful; she needed Ragetti, more than she knew; now she knew how much. If he was there... she be safe, they were a team, better than they both knew; driven by love and hurt, past intertwining in with each other. She was lying to herself, she wanted Ragetti and not be by herself, she needed his love and not feel this pain.

She lowered her gaze, she couldn't do this. She was stronger than this. She was Danielle Turner, a pirate, a fighter and now a lover, to a man who was far away, maybe alive or dead, but that was him and no one could take her or her heart. She needed to fight her away out; everyone has to fight for freedom right? If not then, what would they fight for? She stared back at the balcony door, and grabbed hold of the handle; she tried to pull it but nothing, pushing made no difference either. The windows were useless too! This was part of his plan, to make her feel weak, to trap her, but he forgot one thing she was...

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked while entering the room. He stood in front of the door, staring at her, knowing she was trying to escape.

"I can't do this."

"Ah, but the deal was..."

"I don't care, a deal is just words, nothing..." She was cut off as he pressed his lip against hers and placed one of his hands behind her head, and the other on her back.

He leaned his head back, and stared deeply into Danielle's eyes. She stared at him with anger, with the anger she lifted her fist, to punch him, but he grabbed it, grabbing her other wrist. He made her walk backwards, and she fell on top of the bed, he quickly got on top of her, and stared down at her.

"I think we go without the drugs this time, don't you think Danielle?" He asked.

Her eyes told him everything. She was scared. She hated him. She didn't feel for the monster. She tried to get her wrists free, to push him, but he was much stronger, and held a tight grip on her. She wanted him to let her go, so she could run out, but she knew he wouldn't do that, now that he had her where he wanted her for so long.

"I can't... just please let me go!" She pleaded. Instead of answering, he leaned in and his lips brushed her neck, slowly he kissed her, and again, he slowly moved up, and to her lips. There he was struck surprised, he felt her kissing back. He noticed, she weren't fighting no more. Slowly he released Danielle's left wrist, and moved his hand down to where to her hip. He pulled up her shirt, to reveal her skin, and slowly he moved his hand up, lightly his fingers touched her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. However all of it quickly vanished as they could hear Charlie shout Danielle's name. She opened her eyes, and stopped what she was doing. Horror could be seen in her eyes. What was she doing? She broke her own law, her own vow... no she couldn't have done... but she had.

"Ah you dodo want me." He whispered their lips only millimetres away, a small smile formed on his face as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"No I.."

"Danni!"" They heard Charlie shout.

"Just leave him." Beckett whispered, as he watched as her eyes moved away from him.

"I can't."

"He's needs to learn how to be independent..."

"He is eight years old! How can he be independent, when he doesn't know how the world works? At eight, nothing touches you. At eight nothing worries you. At eight you know of dreams and freedom...at eight... he knows nothing of those things." Danielle said cutting him off. "He is a boy, who has nightmares every night, of the same thing, something that affects him at day as I noticed today, he knows nothing, he needs to learn who he can trust or he can't by himself, how this world works. He is always stuck in the middle, no one is there to tell the difference of things, how the nightmares he has are not real, and that he should dream, he shouldn't be afraid of dreaming, but he has everything to worry about."

"How do you more of my nephew than myself?"

"We talk, he opens up to me, as I am the only one there for him; as he is there for me. However he doesn't talk about everything, I know he is hiding something back, which is where your kind of people has trouble in. You don't talk; you just keep it all to yourselves, or hide it away from people, when they are there to help you. My folk may not have money or own land, but we do know how to look after each other, and...love." Danielle replied.

"Danni!" They heard Charlie shout again.

She felt Beckett's grip loosen, and he moved himself, to the side of her. She sat up, and stood up, and ran out. She opened Charlie's door and ran in. She sat on the bed third time that night, and she let him hug her, tightly he held her; tighter than before. She guessed that the nightmare was getting worse. He really needed to tell her or his uncle about this dream, or it might grow even worse.

"I...thought you weren't going to come." He stuttered.

"I am here now, that is what matters." Danielle said softly, brushing her fingers through his mop of hair. "Would it help if you talk about it?"

"But... what if they come? T-they come and get me!" Charlie sobbed, and buried his head deeper into Danielle's side.

"They won't because..."

"I am here." Beckett said cutting Danielle off. "I am always here for you Charlie, you know that right? If anything you are threatened of, you come to me, and I will protect you. You are safe here, only a fool would try to hurt you."

Danielle stared at him, where did that all come from? She stared back at Charlie and felt him loosen his hold of her.

"Is that true? You are there for me? Only a fool would hurt me?" He asked.

His uncle nodded, and knelt before him, so he was the same height. "You just got to tell me, who you are worried about and I see what I can do."

"Sorry sir, but I need a word with you." Mercer said at the door, breaking the scene.

Beckett stood up and walked out, closing the door behind him. Charlie stared at the door, before staring up at Danielle. "What happened to Uncle? Did he truly mean those things?"

"Yes he did, but I am still here for you." Danielle said, not really trusting Beckett, her mind was in whirlwind. She let herself be vulnerable, to be weak. He took up the opportunity and... she shook her head mentally; she needed be clear on what she wanted and what she needed. She looked down at Charlie; a small smile appeared on her face, showing him everything was going to be fine. She was there to project him, he was the only one who was making her sane, if he weren't there she probably lose it, maybe hurt someone or herself. She slowly realised why they have grown so close, so quickly. They were missing love and comfort; they both were missing that part in their lives in different way. Danielle could relate to the young boy, she forgot what dreams were, what it was like to have freedom, to go to a place while asleep and not wake up until late in the morning. She truly had forgotten all those things. She had grown into her darkness which was living inside her, there had been signs before but had she ignored them? Or were they hidden? She slowly had become a monster, a thing that was trapped inside it... she couldn't ever let Charlie become like that. He was different and she needed to show him.

Charlie wiped his face his sleeves of his shirt, and let go of Danielle. He crawled to his pillow, and laid back down, pulling the covers to his chin. Danielle laid next to him, placed her arm above his head on his pillow, laid on her side, so she could see him.

"Charlie... whatever happens, remember I love you. Whatever I do, it is not because of you. In this world, we have to lead our own lives, meaning we have to leave people behind, but that doesn't mean they stop loving that person." Danielle started, how could she explain anything about the world, it was confusing. "This world is big and confusing, most people live and still don't understand it, but there are others who do. You see, just be yourself Charlie, never change for anyone, if they don't accept you, then it is their lost, not yours. Greater things come to those who wait, there are places to see, people to meet, don't worry if you make a mistake, just learn from it and never do it again. Use your brain, your heart, your eyes, nose, and feet to lead you on. If anyone knocks you down, stand back on your feet, to show you are stronger than them, don't fight back, as those who start a fight, are weak, and not worth your while."

Silence filled the room, she weren't sure if he fell asleep or not, she couldn't tell. She let out a sigh, and lay on her back, and stared at the ceiling. She felt an arm wrap around her stomach, and a head on her shoulder.

"I love you too Danni. Thank you for being there, and listening."

She ruffled his hair, and planted a kiss on the top of his head. She carried on looking at the ceiling, and slowly she fell asleep, absorbed in the darkness and was held by Charlie.

* * *

**The song I do not own, it belongs to Bob Dylan, it is called 'The times they are a changin''. I took the advise from my friends to split the story up to make more chapters so you readers won't get confused. How are you likening it so far? Please review, I would like to know what you guys think, it would help me a lot, so I could make the story better. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Back on the waters: **Ragetti was sitting with Will and Gibbs in a rowing boat, Marty was standing on look out, Pintel, Mr Cotton and Jack was in the other. They were travelling up river, something Ragetti weren't clear on but as always he weren't told anything; always last to know everything. Well except for the truth about Danielle, he reminded himself. He glanced around him while he sat in the rowing boat; his surroundings were making him nervous- uneasy. The river was murky, anything could be in it, he wasn't experienced in rivers, he trust the sea more, which would seem weird but he was a pirate and an ocean lover. Sailing on the open waters for many years, before giving it up he knew quite a lot about it, all with the ships, the code, the animals below the waters and monsters above the waters. The stories your parents read to you, are real. Ragetti noted. He had heard about Davy Jones, the fierce captain, and he weren't the one to be messed about, he's the one who takes everything serious, and your fate in the afterlife is in his hands...

"What is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" He heard Will ask Gibbs.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crashing darkness. The Kraken!"

At the mention of the beast, Ragetti turned to stare at Pintel, the beast sounded fearsome than its master. Evil have its place in the world, in many stages, Ragetti thought.

"They say the stench of its breath is like..." Gibbs stopped to shiver, as if he could smell the breath now. "Imagine: the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odour of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things."

"And the key will spare him that?"

"Now that's the very question that Jack wants answered," Gibbs replied. His voice turned to a harsh whisper. "Bad enough even to go visit...her."

"Her?"

"Aye."

They all fell quiet, all feeling unsafe. Ragetti turned his head to the left and saw someone standing by a tree, staring at them. He closed his eyes and shook his head thinking he was seeing things, when he opened them again he couldn't see the person again, but a few seconds later near another tree he saw another person.

Stopping at a small shack, all the crew climbed out of the rowing boats and onto the land. The quicker we go in the quicker we can be on the Pearl, Ragetti thought, still untrusting his surroundings.

No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are." Ragetti heard Jack say, however he watched as the captain hesitate. "Were. Have been. Before."

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs said supporting his captain.

"It's me front I'm worried about. Mind the boat."

Gibbs watched as the captain walked into the shack. He turned around and faced Will, "Mind the boat." Then Will faced Pintel and told him to mind the boat, and so it went down the small line until it got to Cotton, even his parrot left him, poor man.

Entering the shack, Ragetti saw it was a mess! A snake was hung near the door, moving very slowly. Bottles and other containers were tied up from the beams, holding many objects.

"Jack Sparrow!" Ragetti heard a woman say with a heavy accent.

"Tia Dalma!"

"I always know da wind was goin' blow you back to me one day." She stood up and her eyes moved onto Will. "You. You have a touch of...destiny about you William Turner."

"You know me?" He asked confused.

"You want to know me?" She asked flirt.

"There be no knowing here." Jack said stepping in between Will and Tia, quite defensively or envy Ragetti didn't know. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you."

"Not as well as I had hoped." Tia stated. "Come."

"Come." Jack echoed to Will, gesturing him to follow them to the table.

"What...service ...may I do you? Hmm? You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Jack replied. He whistled and Gibbs walked to his captain while holding a cage, which held Jack the monkey in. "Look!" Jack said while holding the cage up to Tia, and aiming his pistol at it.. He shot it, which made the monkey screeched. "An undead monkey! Top that!"

"No! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs said while watching Tia unlock the cage door, and set the monkey free.

"The payment is fair."

We're looking for this." Jack said bringing everyone's attention on to why they were there. Will brought out a cloth which had the drawing of the key, and spread it out on the table. "And what it goes too."

"The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?" Tia asked. Ragetti stared confused at Jack, he slowly realised the pair had history but of what he did not know, he didn't want to know. Tia seemed magical, and vicious in her own way, someone he didn't want to know, but he did find her interesting in a way.

"Maybe why?"

"Ayeee...Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or ...do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own." Tia replied. "Your key goes to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked picking up on the chest.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel asked.

"Nothing... bad I hope." Ragetti added, he turned his head and saw a jar full of eyes. He thought they would have enough of treasure, after the cursed treasure and what the burden was, but he guessed again as they were pirates.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran a foul of dat which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked confused, not understanding what she was pointing out.

"What indeed."

"The sea?" Gibbs asked.

"Sums!" Pintel suggested.

"Dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti added.

"A woman." Tia said after letting the men suggesting. "He fell in love."

"No, no ,no I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs said.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true. See it was a woman as changing, and harsh, and untameable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die." Tia explained.

"What...exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

"Him heart."

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked nervously, Jones was more that a ghost story than he thought before.

"He couldn't li'erally put his heart in a chest!" Pintel said to Ragetti but then turned to Tia doubting his own words. "Could he?"

"It was not wort' feeling what...small fleeting joy life brings, and so he carved it out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de the chest away from the world. De keys, he keep wid him at all times." Tia explained.

"You knew this." Will said angrily to Jack.

"I did not." Jack stated, defending himself. "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is t climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key , you go back to Port Royal and save your Bonnie lass and cousin."

As Jack turned to walk to the door, Tia stopped him and asked him to see his hand. He cursed mentally and turned around and stretched his right hand, but seeing a warning look, he lowered it and gave her his left hand. She quickly unwrapped the cloth that was hiding the...Black Spot!

"Uhhh! The Black Spot!" Gibbs stated.

He quickly wiped his hands on his chest, span around once than spat. Ragetti and Pintel quickly copped being superstitious and all it was best to be safe than dead.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." Jack stated.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you..." Tia said while coming back from the back of the shack and handing over a jar of dirt.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack said somewhat quite confused and disappointment.

"Yes?"

Is the ...jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don' want it give it back."

"No." Jack said stubbornly and held the jar against his chest.

"Den it helps."

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will stated.

Tia sat back down in her chair, and picked up some crab craws and closed her eyes. Suddenly she spoke: "Touch of destiny" and dropped the craws onto the table."

* * *

**Sorry this took long to write. But please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Back on the Pearl, Ragetti was soaked to his bones, like the rest of the crew as they steadied the ship in the storm. They were anchored near by a ship that had been ran down- been attacked. It didn't look like much, Ragetti thought as he looked over to the ship, it didn't look like the ship that was described in the stories he had heard, that ship was now worthless, just wood and all life gone.

He climbed down the side of the ship, and held the rope of the rowing boat, that Will was going to use to get to the other ship. As William sat in the boat, Ragetti let go and shouted: "Bon Voyage!" He was grateful that it weren't him who was going, but yet he felt sorry for the young Turner, he didn't know what he was heading to, may all the luck go with Mr Turner, he said quietly to himself before climbing back up the ship.

"Douse the lamps." He heard Jack order the crew.

As the ship grew dark, Ragetti's mind went back to the captain of the Flying Dutchman, all of it made him felt uneasy, he had heard many stories of the heartless captain but he remembered a different version to Tia Dalma's, yet they were both chill spine- ill feeling tales.

Cutting your own heart because you don't want to feel no more. Ragetti thought to himself. He thought the curse he had was bad but it sounded like Jones was worst! He couldn't possibly imagine doing that, not able to feel nothing for all entirety, can't go on land but only for one day in ten years, no food, no water and no seeing Danielle. He had enough of not seeing her for a year that was long enough for him; he hoped it was only for a short time when he'll see her again.

He had been thinking over what Will told him before they visited Tia Dalma. The monster was back, and now he had Danielle. He could be hurting her in anyway, using her heart against her, telling her lies! Ragetti stopped thinking and made himself breathe, he took a deep breath and cleared his mind. "Stop doing this to yourself Ragetti, you'll see her again, she is strong and won't be bullied by the monster, she knows what she wants and who she loves. As long she is ok, you'll be fine." He told himself. But how was he going to know how well Danielle was? He had no way of knowing, Will left before anything could happen, and Elizabeth was locked up, everyone who cared about her was away, he had her hidden...he had been planning all of it before...

Suddenly Ragetti's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a sword rest against his throat, and someone holding him. Slime he felt travelling down his arm; he looked around him and saw fish people- the Flying Dutchman crew! Why is this happening?

"Oh." He heard Jack say, after lowering his telescope.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement." Captain Davy Jones said. Ragetti could heard the roughness in voice, he was truly terrifying, having inhabited the sea on his body, along with his crew.

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain, but captain nonetheless! " Jones said not taking anything what Jack said. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there."

"One soul is not equal to another."

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling our price. "

"Price?" Jones asked. "Pfft."

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

"One hundred souls, three days."

"You're a diamond mate. Send me back the boy; I'll get started right off." Jack said while walking but then a man who was a hammer shark blocked his path and hissed angrily.

"I keep the boy. A good- faith payment. That leaves you only ninety nine more to go!" Jones said filling in the silence, he then laughed darkly.

"Have you not met William Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least,...four maybe three and half." Jack said turning his attention to Jones. He watched as the captain stopped walking and listened to every word he said. "And did I mention...he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him...would only be half cruel as actually allowing them be joined in holy matrimony aye?"

"I keep the boy. Ninety nine souls." Jones replied and turned around to face Jack. "But I wonder Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an Innocent man- a friend- to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

"Yep! I'm good with it. Should we seal in blood? I mean...mm...Ink?"

Jones quickly grabbed Jack's hand and rubbed this tentacle of a hand against his hand, which made Jack freeze.

"Three days" Jones said then he let go of Jack. He turned around and walked into the darkness of the ship and disappeared.

Ragetti whimpered as the crewmember of the Flying Dutchman let go of him and left him in slime and fear. Quickly the crew vanished and left the Pearl in fear silence. Ragetti stared down his arm and with his sleeve wiped the slime off. "Disgusting." The word he could think of to describe it. Looking up, he met Jack's gaze and stared at him with a questioning look. However he stared at Ragetti with sympathy, he guessed he could see his fear deep down. Hearing the crew around him starting to move, Ragetti decided it was best of him to do the same, the quicker they get the ninety nine souls, the better.

Watching jack disappear into his cabin, Ragetti couldn't help but think of what just happened. What have you got us into Jack? What of Will? Ragetti remembered they had a deal, but he guessed Jack weren't the type to stick by a deal but look where that got him? If Danielle ever found out about this she'd kill him." Ragetti thought to himself. He let out a sigh as his mind went back to his love.


	11. Chapter 11

Danielle sat in the carriage wearing the dress, which she wore for her cousin wedding; it was clean and dry unlike the day. That day, changed everything for Danielle, and she wouldn't forgive the man in charge, he had always haunted her nightmares and she was now living in one, she had to be closed to him, do what he says; it was hell. Charlie sat next to her, in a suit, Beckett sat next to his nephew, Mercer and Theodore sat on the other side.

Luckily for Danielle, the journey weren't long, and they made it to another great manor. Money is what everyone shows off, Danielle thought to herself, as she climbed out the carriage without no help. She turned her head, as she saw all the men were staring back at her confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Normally a man helps a lady out." Beckett replied.

"Well, I am not a lady and everyone knows that, so what is the point to act like one?"

She turned her head, and started to walk towards the manor, before anyone could answer. Wearing a dress was not her thing, and going to balls. She stopped, standing still as she remembered the last time she was at a ball, it was when everyone was together, and she had her job, freedom, power... Ragetti, now all that had disappeared. Something she fought for before and she knew she needed to fight for it again or lose it forever. The latter weren't an option, she had to be strong not just for herself but for Ragetti too.

"Danni?" She heard Theo ask. "Let's get inside before it gets busy."

She did what she was told, and was lead by her friend. She drowned out the sound of people talking, their laughing and their drinking. Instead she stared in front of her, she felt their eyes on her, as she walked past them, they were probably wounding why she was with Beckett? She weren't one of them, and everyone knew that, so what was the point to pretend?

"Lord Beckett, how nice for you to come," Lucy Grange said as they entered the hall. She was wearing a jungle green dress, it was made her to fit her, showed of her curves, and she dared called me a whore? Danielle thought to herself. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, she was plainly flirting with Beckett, and she would, as she only cared about money. Shame that dress doesn't show the real her. "This must be your nephew, he is sweet." She smiled down at Charlie, but instead of smiling, Charlie back away and hid behind Danielle, wrapping his had around her waist. Danielle stared confused down at the boy but hearing Lucy say her name tensely she looked up and smiled.

"Miss Grange." Danielle said plainly. "Wonderful ball, it looks like you do have friends after all, all these years I thought you were just paying them to be your friends. Good on you Lucy for actually making friends, but I do feel sorry for them, to be friends with you."

She felt Charlie unwrap his hands, but before she knew what was going on, she felt Beckett grab her by her arm and pulled her away and to the side. He made her stand in the shadows, and stood her near the wall, facing him. "I warned you not to mess things up, you can't just talk to people like that Danielle, it doesn't matter what they've done you have to pretend to be nice for one night." Beckett said.

Danielle rolled her eyes, and let out sigh. "I..."

"I don't want to hear it Danielle. You are on your last warning; if you mess it up I...well let this be a lesson to you not cross the line not tonight!"

Danielle watched as Beckett walked away, leaving Danielle standing in the darkness. She folded her arms, and watched as Lucy lead Beckett away to meet people, Mercer followed, Charlie disappeared and Theo walked towards her.

"You ok Danni?" Theo asked. He stood beside her and watched the hall growing busy with men and ladies all dressed up. He was grateful that he was there, he hadn't seen Danielle for a few days, he asked how she was, but Beckett didn't reply or said it weren't his business. He had her locked away, he couldn't see any bruises except the one on her cheek but she explained the guard gave it to her to stop her fighting with him. He could tell something was wrong, but what could he do? He no power, nothing over Beckett and Mercer would see to him- kill him. He'll just have to let Danielle tell him in her own time.

"I'm fine... just it's her!" Danielle said angrily. "Lucy, she has everyone around her little finger, all she has to is batter her eye lashes and all the men are by her side. It's disgusting! She called me a whore once, and other names, but look who the whore is! I'm not going around showing off my curves, using them to gain attention and batter my eyelashes!"

"Danni, juts ignore her, and whatever she says. You are better than her, believe me." Theo said calming her down. He wrapped her arm around her shoulders, and brought her in towards his body, he felt her wrap her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Theo, but I do tell myself not to get a person like Lucy Grange to get me down or get my anger out but I can't help it. She always hated me, even when I was an Inspector, maybe it was because I didn't play in her games, and treated her as everyone else."

"Would you like to dance?" Theo asked bringing his arm back.

"I..I..."

"It's easy Danni." Theo said, he knew she was scared though she wouldn't tell. He held out his hand, and smiled when she took it. He led her to the dance floor, past some people. He turned around and stopped, finding a good space; he smiled, and gently placed his hand on Danielle's back and held her hand lightly. Hesitantly she placed her hand on his shoulder, and the music started to play. However as they danced, Danielle could hear people nearby whispering, and felt their picky eyes on her.

"I...I'm sorry Theo, but I can't do this." Danielle whispered.

Theo noticed people nearby too; however he didn't take his eyes off Danielle. He needed to protect her from all this, from a monster like Beckett.

"I take you away from here." Theo said softly, he brought back his hand but still held her hand and led her out outside. "It looks like a beautiful night, but you look more beautiful Danni."

"You don't scrub up that bad yourself." Danni said smiling. "With your charms and good looks no girl would be safe around here. Just don't for Lucy Grange, and then you would have my blessing."

She brought her hand back from Theo's and stared out to the sky. However the silence was cut short as they both heard a pair of heeled footsteps walking towards them. They turned around and Danielle could feel her blood boil. Theo suddenly stood in front of her as Lucy Grange walked towards them.

"Cute, how your friend will defend you no matter what, doesn't matter that you are in the wrong." Lucy stated but stopped walking. "You both suit each other."

Both Danielle and Theo looked at each other but then back to Grange. "Just leave her alone." Theo said.

"Aw, getting people to talk for you now Danielle?"

"No! I can talk for myself actually." Danielle replied angrily. She pushed past Theo and stood in front of Grange. "Don't ever think I can't talk for myself, because that is what I am doing now. Unlike some people, I can fight for myself, with you, you just runway and hide behind your money."

"At least i have money, and don't use my body to gain some." Quickly she took a step back as Danielle stepped forward. A smile played on her lips as she noticed Danielle's hands were scrunched up into a ball. "Here I am Turner, in front of you, have no weapon so why don't you take your opportunity and hit me?"

Danielle raised her fist but then lowered seeing a look of laughter in Grange's eyes. "I don't fight people who are defenceless, it wouldn't be fair. I'm not you; I have friends, a family and people who care."

"Then where are they Turner?" Grange asked laughing. "No one around here cares about you, your "family" are dead and gone, your friends well I don't see any. Lieutenant there, he loves you, that is the only reason he protects you, but do you love him back?"

"Theo and I are just good friends, and yes I do love him, he has always been there for me, though I've took an advantage of his good natured soul, he is like a brother." Danielle said turning her gaze upon Theo and smiled. She watched as he smiled his worries washed away. Quickly she turned her gaze upon Lucy again. "My family may be dead, but my friends are just like family, actually they are better. You see blood doesn't mean anything sometimes, close friends who you learn to trust and love, they are more like family. They are the reason why I live, why I fight. I might not be a Lady or in society but does anyone see I care? The answer is no, it's because I do not care. I am my own person, live by my own rules, and I won't let a person like you Miss Grange tell me what I already have and what I haven't because I can perfectly see myself."

She watched as Lucy glanced between Danielle and Theo, unsure what to do or say! She turned around and walked back in the ball. In the silence Danielle let out a sigh of relief, she had truly thought she was going to hit her but she stopped.

"I see you are enjoying yourself, Miss Turner." She heard Beckett say. She turned her gaze towards the door again and saw him walk towards her. "If you excuse us Lieutenant, Miss Turner and I have to go and...dance."

"I'm not..." Danielle started but fell quiet as she saw the look in Beckett's eyes. She started to walk away and into the manor, however Beckett stopped her and led her to the dance floor. Finding a space, he placed his hand on her back, and held her hand.

"You and Charlie has grown considerable close over these few days." He said while leading her into the dance. "I am surprised, how close you have become." Danielle didn't answer; her mind was trying to figure how to get away from the man. "You do look beautiful tonight Danielle."

"Just stop talking to me like that... like you love me." Danielle said irritated by him. "You don't give a fuck about me or even your own nephew; you only care about yourself, and what is involved in your business. You might be a Lord, but that is nothing in death, or even to me. I don't care what you are, I know what you _really_ are, a monster who has a heart of stone. I will never love you, and I will never forgive you."

"On the contrary, Danielle, I do love you, and I do care about you and Charlie. I am not that monster you stated me as; I guess we all have weakness." Beckett said. "I have a job to do, and if that means to kill, then I have power to do so. We all have to do things to stay alive, Danielle, even if that means to lie to yourself."

"I had enough!" She said powerfully.

She tried to break free but it seemed Beckett had tightened his hold on her, that she was closer to him. She stared at him in anger, but only a smile was on his face. He was enjoying this, enjoying to being close to her, holding her and it seemed he was making her feel weak; her guard was slowly going down. He noticed that, her guard was lowering, through the past few days, however she was trying to fight, to keep it, trying to make herself believe she was something she weren't. Last night, he now knew his presuming was right, she was growing weaker by the day, though she tried to fight it, to keep it up, but when the real her was shown, she weren't a fighter, and she kissed him back. It was cut short, but it was enough for him to believe they have something; though she pretended they didn't.

"There is no point of fighting your feelings." He whispered in her ear.

"I don't love you, I love Ragetti." She said.

"You can keep on lying to yourself, to Ragetti, but you just making it worse. Why don't you just give in your feelings? To say what you honestly want, to do what you want." He hinted, his hand lowered to her lower back. "There is nothing to fear, and many women would die to be in your shoes."

"I don't care, I am nothing like them!"

"Ah, yes you have a point, you are much stronger, independent, well that is what you show but we both know what is inside. Something more, something more precious, and something you tried to hide away from the world and even yourself." Beckett said, he laughed softly seeing fear in her eyes. "Don't worry; I weren't suggesting you were with child. No I was suggesting you are human, though you act something more, but love does affect people differently."

The music finally finished, and Danielle pushed him away. She stared at him in anger, hating him. How dare he! He knows nothing, nothing about her! He thinks he could do anything to her! It weren't going to work, she was much stronger. She turned around and ran out of the crowded dance floor. She turned her head, seeing if he was following her, but he weren't. She turned her head back around, but it was too late. She ran into Theodore.

"I... I am so sorry Theo, you ok?" She asked while panting.

"Yes, I had much worse. How about you?"

"I'm fine, just..." She grew silent unsure if she could tell him. She looked over her shoulder, and there was still no sign of that monster.

"What has Beckett done now, Danielle?" Theo asked, knowing what it was all about. "Has he hurt you?"

She looked back at her friend, anger was in her eyes but quickly she lowered them. "He... he tried to... well you know... a few times but... he won't stop. He believes I love him, but I don't! I love Ragetti and no one else."

Theodore gently grabbed her arm, and walked her away from the crowded room. He walked her outside again, no one was about, and all was quiet. He let go, and let her sit on the bench. Her eyes still adverted, as if she was ashamed.

"I did a bad thing." She said after a moment of silence passed. "I... kissed him back. He made me weak, and I didn't know what I was doing. It was all too sudden. Ragetti, he be ashamed of me, he would be angry, he wouldn't understand, wouldn't forgive, and would want to kill me!"

"Danielle," Theo said softly, quickly sitting next to her, holding her tight, as she buried her head against in his shoulder. He seen this before, a year ago, when Ragetti left, without no warning or goodbye, left Danielle of what she thought alone. The day of his former friend, James Norrington ceremony she sat in the woods by herself, it was a daily thing for her to. He sometimes found her drinking the time away, playing her guitar or just staring into space. He knew who she was thinking of, everyone did. "It's not your fault. You hear me? Ragetti, will understand, he loves you too much to be a fool to let you go. These past two years, they have put pressure on you that I have seen. A troubled past, has played a big part but Danielle, you are strong, don't let anyone tell you any different, defiantly Beckett, what does he know? You are strong, beautiful, and Ragetti is lucky to have you, you both suit each other, I can see that."

Danielle lifted her head, and wiped the tears she let escape her eyes. "I just miss him. I just want him back, I thought I lost him forever, then I found him, but then he was taken away from me again! Why can't we be together? I don't care if alive or even in death, if it means I be with him, I don't care."

"I get you a glass of water." Theodore said letting go of her, knowing she just wanted to be herself.

* * *

What do you guys think?


	12. Chapter 12

She watched as Theo walked back through the crowded room. She sat alone, letting the silence fill her. She let out a heavy sigh. She felt if the world was upon her shoulders yet again, she found no truth in Beckett's words, she hated the man, she only loved Ragetti. But how was she going to show that? Ragetti was somewhere, somewhere she didn't know, was he even alive? No, she had to think positively, she had nothing else to think or do, everything had been taken away from her, years of anger built inside, and now her enemy was back in her life, closer than ever, and why weren't she showing him her anger? Why hadn't she hit him? He had stopped her many times, but she thought she was stronger but she guessed not.

Danielle stood up quickly, and stared around her, as she heard a yell. It sounded as a young male and hurt! Charlie! She heard it again, coming from; it was near where she was standing. She started to run to the right, away from the ball. She stopped when she reached at the corner; she looked around and saw nothing. She waited, but she couldn't wait, it was Charlie! She rushed around the corner and ran, running as fast as she could in a dress and heels; something she weren't used too. Again she stopped; she stood in a bright light which was coming from a room just by her left. She stared inside, but it was too bright. However she heard the same yell again and she ran in without thinking.

Once again, she stopped, she had ran some yards in, before her eyes landed on Charlie lying on the floor, he was burying his face in his hands, crying in agony. A man dressed in a dark blue suit, stared at the boy, and with his foot, rolled him over so he was on his back.

"Looks like, we have a cry baby, on our hands." The man said before laughing. Two men stood over Charlie, looking down at him, they were wearing tatter clothes than the leader, but that didn't fool Danielle. She knew who they were.

She watched as the leader raised his fist, to hit Charlie, but she ran forward and jumped onto his back, and grabbed his wrist; preventing him to hurt Charlie anymore. She wrapped her arm around his neck, but that didn't stop the man, from whirling around, which eventually flung her off him. She landed with a thud, on floor. She was about to stand up, to fight the man but he turned to face her. A smile played on his thin lips, as he looked down at her, defenceless and no power.

"Look who it is boys." Matt said. He walked towards her, making her move backwards. "Inspector Turner, but oh you are not an Inspector no more... but a girl."

Danielle regained herself, and stood up. She stood her ground, as Matt and his friends Chris and Jon walked towards her. "Still can throw a pretty good punch though."

"I think you'd be better in bed than in the boxing ring, Darling." Matt said while stopping in front of her. He raised his hand, and started to lift her chin, but she jerked her head away; she stared back in anger which made him laugh.

"Is this how low you've fallen over these years?" Danielle asked Matt, while watching him stop walking towards Charlie; she needed to install them- to stop them from hurting the boy even more but how? "Beating a little kid, really? I thought you were trying to be all fierce and all...maybe I got you three wrong."

"It's not him we want." Matt replied, slowly turning around.

"Oh, so you know who he is? Who his guardian is do you?" Danielle asked, while keeping her eye on the three men who now stood apart from each other, but seemed like they were surrounding her; a pack of wolves hunting its food.

"We are staring at her."

"Me? It's not..." That threw her off, but she quickly gained control sort off. "Well I suppose you could argue...that is not the point! The point is, you three are adults beating up a little kid, how is that going to look when I tell people? Not very cool, I tell you."

"You won't be telling people Turner, we won't let you." Matt said, his voice growing darker.

Danielle licked her lips nervously, but quickly stopped as she noticed what she was doing. Her eyes glanced around her; the three men were quickly surrounding her and closing in. She needed to do something and fast! Her eyes quickly landed on Charlie, he now stood up but was in pain, poor soul, Danielle said in her mind. She quickly looked to Matt, so he wouldn't notice.

"What are you going to do? Try and beat me?" Danielle asked before any of the men noticed Charlie. "Remember last time gentlemen? You all got kicked to the ground, and ran away crying before I could even finish you off!"

"Well this time Turner, you don't have law on your side." Matt said threatening, while walking towards her. "There is three of us and only one of you."

"An unfair fight, thank you for pointing that out mate, glad you can count." Danielle said lightly. "I'll just go and..."She turned around but was cut off as Chris stood in her way; blocking her path.

"That is how we like it. Just you and us that is how you played us last time."

Danielle knew she was in big trouble. How on earth could she possibly fight the three of them? "Come on Dan, you have to do this for Charlie's shake, you've got to think of him." She said to herself. She stared at Chris and gave him a sheepish smile, before rising her fist to punch him, however he caught it, but she knew that. She quickly turned to face the other two and threw Chris over her shoulder and on to the floor. He let go of her as he was in pain.

"Who's next?" She asked the other two men. She saw fear in their eyes, but they ignored it and ran towards her.

Quickly she turned her attention onto Jon, as he was quicker than Matt. She punched him many times and kicked him where it hurts for males; which got him lying on the floor. Before Matt could hurt her, she turned around and grabbed his wrist and the other one before he could punch her; she couldn't help but smile as she felt powerful and in control.

"Are you sure you want to get hurt again Matt?" She asked. "You are going to be embarrassed and..." she was cut off as Matt crossed her arms which made her stand closer to him. However she head butted him, which made him let go. "That is what people back home call a kiss."

She watched as all three men were down on the ground. She rubbed her head as she was pain but she quickly shook it off. Charlie! She ran to the boy, who was now lying back on the floor, he had taken many beatings, Danielle said as she could see many bruises starting to form. "What have they done to you?" She whispered. She moved her hand over his arms gently, worry could see in her eyes. How could they do something like this, to an innocent boy? Tears she could feel filling up in her eyes, she closed her eyes to prevent them from escaping.

"...Danni...is that you?" She heard Charlie ask, weakly."

Her eyes sprang open and knelt closer to the boy. "Shhh, don't speak Charlie. Everything is going to be ok...I promise."

"Danni look behind you!"

Danielle had done what the boy told her to do. She let out a gasp as Matt's fist nearly made contact with her face. She quickly dodged his fist and stood up and kneed the man in the stomach before he knew what was going on. "I be back in a minute Charlie, I promise." She said to the boy, before running to the men who've recovered.

* * *

Back in the hall the ball was going smoothly. Everyone was either dancing or drinking, laughter filled Beckett's ears and the smell of wine filled his nose. He hadn't seen or heard anything from Danielle after their dance, which put him in doubt and worry. He should go and look for her...

"Hello Lord Beckett." He heard Lucy Grange say. "Would you care to dance?"

He stared at her confused. It was improper of a woman asking a man for a dance, but that weren't the thing he was confused about. He was confused on why ask him? He didn't trust her; she had hurt Danielle in many ways...

He slowly nodded and led her to the dance floor. Finding a space, he wrapped his hand around her hand and placed his hand on her back, he felt uncomfortable, but he didn't show it. As they danced, he couldn't stop but look around him, to see if he could spot Danielle, but he had no luck.

"If I could be so bold but why were you dancing with Miss Turner? I heard she was arrested." Lucy asked notcing Beckett was not staring at her but around him.

However he stopped looking around and stared at her. He stopped dancing and grabbed Lucy's arm and led her away from the dance floor to the side and into the shadows. He swung her around so she was facing him.

"Does anyone tell you not to talk so freely Miss Grange?" He asked sternly. "Sometimes it can take a different effect on people than one thinks. Next time think on what you say and whom you speak too."

He stared at her with a warning look but all he found was laughter. He turned around and was about to walk away but hearing Lucy ask: "Why are you so protective over a pirate? Don't you know what happens if someone finds out about your little secret?"

"Yes I do know but this is not going to spread."

"How do you know? Words can be like wildfire."

"I am going to keep that wildfire tamed." He said warningly, before turning around to face her again. "So I warn you now, don't speak of this again or else I could do something unforgettable, in which you wouldn't want. No one would believe you anyways, Miss Grange."

"I guess you don't know what she did before you came? Where she went during the night?" Lucy hinted, growing dangerously close to Beckett. "She offered herself to the men around the town and..."

"She is no whore! I can tell you that." He said powerfully, which made Lucy move backwards. "Jealously that is what you feel towards her. She has something that you don't, and what is that Miss Grange? Jealously isn't a good look defiantly on you. It makes you look ugly and fat, so try your flattery on someone else and keep that jealously inside don't want people talking now do we?"

Beckett stared at the young woman, and saw fear in her eyes. He turned around and walked away, leaving her in the shadows. Letting out a sigh, keeping his anger down, he couldn't help but worry about Danielle. He knew who he was supposed to be, and what he meant to do but Danielle...she had changed him, more than he knew!

* * *

Back to the fight, Danielle had finished Chris and Jon by being quick and cleaver (they weren't the smartest of humans shall we just say) they laid on the floor, blood covered their bodies but they weren't dead; Danielle didn't kill only if she had too. People could say that was coward actions but she weren't a killer, she had a heart and knew people deserved a second chance, though she learnt that much later in life, too late for her father but for others not so late...

Danielle stood with her sword pointing aggressively towards Matt, as his was towards her. Anger, worry and determination was set in her eyes, he had hurt Charlie and he needed to pay.

"Why are you protecting this lad, Turner?" Matt asked.

"Because he is my friend."

"Friend? Ha he is eight years old..."

"And a good friend," Danielle said cutting the man off. "it is something this world don't understand. I believe we can learn a lot from him and other youngsters. They know how to dream and live. It is something we all forgotten about."

"You're willing to risk your life for him?" Matt asked in disbelief. Watching her nod, a twisted smile formed on his face before he swung his sword in the air.

Entering the sword fight, Danielle's mind was set and her eyes narrowed. Power and strength she felt flowing through her body as she was holding her sword, something she'd missed for the past few days. She only used it to defend herself and others who were weak, it was how she worked.

Tension was in the air as Matt's grunt of pain released from his mouth. Danielle pointed her sword in his face, as he now laid on the floor, staring up at her, his sword out of his reach.

"Go on then Turner. Kill me. I know this is what you've always wanted." He said freely. "Every since we've meet, and you messing up my plans for this town."

"I'm not like you Matt. I am no monster like you." Danielle said plainly. "I was doing my job, to change this town so people can be safe from people like you."

"Look, you still believe you can change the world. You've been hiding for a year and all sudden you've popped up out of nowhere. You say you are friends with this boy, but is he part of your plan?"

"What and where I've been is none of your business. All I ask is for you is to leave the boy alone, and leave the town."

"I'm afraid I can't do that turner." Matt said, which made Danielle confused. "You see, there is only one of you and three of us."

Suddenly she raised her eyes and saw Jon and Chris holding Charlie between them; both holding his arms. Jon held his chin, so Charlie was staring at Danielle in the eyes. Seeing Charlie, made Danielle's worry be seen; her feelings betraying her.

"We can always come to a deal Turner." She heard Matt say. "Let my men and I stay in this town, do what we want and we promise we won't hurt your young friend here."

Danielle continued to stare at Charlie. Slowly she dropped her sword and lowered her head. She had lost; her love was stronger this time.

"Good move Turner." Matt said while standing up. She watched as Matt ordered his men to move Charlie away, which made her confuse and step forward. "Ah, we are just putting him somewhere safe, somewhere for someone to find him."

"You are coward you know that!" Danielle said angrily.

"You're not such a charmer yourself." He said lightly, he started to walk around her, and she could feel his eyes searching her body. "Seeing you in this light and in this way, makes me feel like I've wasted all those years we've known each other. If I've known you were a woman, I would have tried my best to make you mine."

"Luckily I didn't show the real me then. I wouldn't even say yes to you."

"Ah that would be a problem, but I see Ragetti has already asked you the question. Seems unfair to spoil things...but as I stated before I like unfair things and as I see it, your free days are growing shorter, you could do it the easy way."

Danielle started to walk backwards, scared and angry. "No, I rather die than do such thing with you!"

"Shame really...such beauty."

He stepped forward threateningly, which made her move backwards. "You may want to think on what you are doing Mr. Biggs." A voice echoed around the room, which made their head turn to stare behind Matt. There stood Beckett, with Mercer by his side and a few guards behind them. Matt turned his head to stare at Danielle but Theodore stood in the way.

"If you ever hurt Charlie again, I swear I kill you!" Danielle shouted. She tried to get around Theo, but he stopped her. "I will get you back for this Matt, mark my words. You are a dead man walking; you can tell your friends that!"

"That is enough Miss Turner." She heard Beckett say.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" She exclaimed.

"You win this time Turner, but I see you later. Mind your back!" Matt said threateningly, before a few guards took him away.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Danielle felt Theo's arm wrapped around her body. She hugged him back, she felt safe in his arms, and she always had been. He's a very good friend- brother like friend, Danielle said to herself. She could hear Beckett talking but it was mumble, looking around her everything was growing dark and shapeless...

"Danni?" Theo called, feeling her body limp. "Danni!"

He quickly but carefully laid her on the floor, and put her arms near her body. He heard the rest of the men running towards her, but he ordered them to step back, she needed air. Seeing blood flowing away from her body and onto the floor, made him panic! He eyes searched her body, and they quickly landed on a cut through the dress, and underneath it was her stomach. She had been stabbed. A shadow fell on his Theo's face, which made him look up, he was about to shout but he saw it was Beckett, which made him swallow his words. He saw a flicker of worry in the Lord's eyes, a feeling he never saw him express before. Theo turned his attention back onto his young friend and heard Beckett order his men to gently carry her away.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I've haven't posted since Wednesday, but here we here are, the next chapter. I'd hope you like it, I wanted to get a different side to Beckett in this chapter, because I believe that certain people can change people though it seems impossiable. Please review, I would be ever so grateful :) I forgot to say that Matt, Chris and Jon are characters I own and Lucy Grange, people who had a very...intersting history wiith Danielle, not good. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I took the advise from my cousin (who has read my first fanfiction and this one in one day!), to have a Jack and Charlie pov, as I haven't done much of Jack in this one, because in the first one he was the caring figure Danielle needed, though he wouldn't show it in public a lot, but she knew deep down he was there for her. I wanted to show a side to the Captain, because in the films he shows he does care sometimes what happens to his friends but in his Sparrow ways, so I tried to show it in my stories. Also I wanted show a bit of the history they held and the love. My cousin also gave some ideas what the story could hold for the young Charlie Beckett, which is my character. So please enjoy this chapter which I dedicate to my cousin as she gave me the idea to do this. So please read and enjoy, I hope you'll stay for the event that will occur further in the story, I promise it will get very insteresting and twist plots occur! Please let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**Jack point of view;**

Jack sat in his cabin; alone if you don't count the compass or the map as company or the feelings that were troubling him. He had Gibbs and Mr Cotton set the Pearl to sail to Tortuga, but his heart was tugging him the other way; to Port Royal. Ever since he left Danielle last year his heart had been tied up in his rope of lies, worries and guilt, if he was being truthful which was rare but he owned Danielle the truth, ever since they were branded and he heard the news of the young Turner escaping Beckett's claws, his heart had been tied around many times with the rope; too much that he lost count!

Ever since the night of the visit from Davy Jones, the captain's thoughts had deepened. At day and outside in front of his crew, Jack was well Captain Jack Sparrow, all events were like water off a duck's back. However at night, when alone in his cabin, he was just Jack Sparrow, a man lost in his thoughts and guilt. You see all the events held weight upon him, definitely his heart; the events tied another roped around it, pulling it into a pool of guilt. It sank deeper as his mind went Danielle. He wished he could do something but what could Captain Jack Sparrow do? He was a wanted man. But that didn't stop you from doing anything from before, Jack's heart told him, you are scared as you held her close to your heart Jacky, and now she is gone, you are alone and what are you worth?

"I'm not scared!" Jack said out loud. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow...I..." He fell silent. He fell into guilt again, letting his words echo around him. "I just love her so much, when was that such a crime?" He whispered into the silent cabin. "Years I tried to find her, but I had no luck, it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth! I feared the worse...why are my even talking to myself? Why did I even ask that? Shut it Jacky, you've been through a lot...what of Danielle? She wouldn't just give up on those who she loved; she would fight and wouldn't care what happens..."

Letting out a heavy sigh, the captain leaned back into his chair and back into silence. He agreed with Ragetti that Will weren't telling them everything of his 'little' quest, there was something else, something which involved with Danielle more than they knew- something dangerous. If Danielle knew what Jack done with her cousin, she'd kill him for certain. She wasn't just a woman to mess with; he knew that through the years. Even at the age on nine, she had her own heart and mind; she saw the world differently through her own eyes. Yet she had a soft spot for Jack and her father, but look where the people she trusted the most. Her father was dead, Jack was sailing away- hiding, taking Ragetti, Will was on now on the Flying Dutchman, and of Elizabeth well she was locked up, which just left Theodore Groves the only King's man Jack liked but wouldn't tell, as he told himself, he only like d him because Danielle was friends with him and he had looked after her all those years when he was not around...

"I am so sorry Danni. "Jack whispered.

* * *

**Charlie's point of view:**

The young boy stood just outside Danielle's door, the door was slightly open leaving him to see through the crack. He could make out that Danielle was lying on her bed, looking very pale and staying very still. He also saw Theodore sitting on a chair beside her, worry in his eyes. Charlie knew the two were best friends, had a long history and knew they loved each other but they weren't lovers; they cared about each other. Charlie could see Theodore hadn't moved since the doctor checked Danielle, stitched her up. He was meant to be asleep but how could he? He was too worried for Danielle, he felt guilty for what happened. He didn't mean for any of it to happen...

"Everything will be fine Danni. I promise. You be with Ragetti again and back on the open waters. You be a free woman again." Charlie heard Theodore say to the unconscious Danielle. He watched as the lieutenant gently held her hand and planted a kiss on her hand. Lifting his head, he stared at his young friend's face, which allowed the light to show the tears he tried to hold back, the hope and the promise but even the strong had to let their feelings go. "I'm sorry Danni. I should have been there for you more often. I-I remember when we first met. Strange how quick you trusted me, after you've been through and all, losing your mother and then your father, how could the world be so cruel to a young girl? The world is very untrustworthy and you know that more than anyone. How could he hurt you? You were only nine years old, so young and precious. How could you know what would happen when you freed those slaves? It's not right."

Charlie stared at Theodore, he listened carefully. He truly blamed himself for what happened to her. If only he been braver and fought for himself Danielle wouldn't be like how she was. Maybe if he was more like his uncle...he shook his head and backed away from the door, as if he was scared of the thought of being like his uncle. He couldn't be like that, he couldn't possibly hurt anyone defiantly Danielle. She had looked after him, more than his uncle could have said. She was the one who he'd looked up too, he didn't care that the fact she was a pirate; he loved her like if she was his sister. No he couldn't ever be like his uncle, he may seem strong and powerfully but everyone has their weakness.

Walking into his bedroom, Charlie's mind went onto his uncle. He could feel his blood boil, he never felt like that before but there are first times for everything. He might be eight years old but he was still human. He had a brain and a heart! He may use his heart more than his brain but that made him who he was. Yes he was different compared to his family. He didn't want power, wealth and greed that weren't him. He saw the world differently, he saw freedom, saw people as they were and not as business or money. He knew his parents didn't like him, they didn't even hide it from him. They would always say to him that was a mistake, because of him they were made to get married, if it weren't for him they would be still be free and young. They blamed him for their mistakes!

Charlie laid down on his bed and pulled the covers to his chin. At last he felt safe. He stared at the door his mind went over onto his family. They wouldn't care what would happen to him; they wouldn't mourn over his death or be worried if he somehow escaped his uncle...that was it! He knew what he needed to do, to fix everything. It was Charlie Beckett's time to rise and put himself as a hero like those in the books he read. Don't worry Danni, everything will be fine, I make sure you be with your love again and on the open seas, Charlie said to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

_It was all dark. Danielle stood alone in eerie silence. She turned her head, but it weren't any good, she couldn't see anything but darkness. She dared herself to take a step forward and then another but all was quiet and dark. However a moment later, she felt a cold light on her left side of her face, she turned her head to the left and saw a figure standing with its arms crossed and its back to her. She walked over and tapped it on its shoulder, wondering what was going on. When the figure turned around, she let out a gasp. It was Ragetti._

_"Ragetti, why are you here?" She asked surprised. _

_"Don't pretend Danielle, I know what happened." He replied shortly. "You think you are special, you think people love you, I thought I did but not after what you did."_

_"What?"_

_"You love him don't you? You kissed him and you probably slept with him, don't even denied it, I heard it all before." Ragetti said, walking towards her, making her walk backwards. "Well I had enough, I rather be on my alone than with a liar and a cheat!"_

_Danielle stared with shock. She guessed he was talking about Beckett, and what she mistakenly done. She stopped walking as Ragetti disappeared in front of her; she was confused and was getting scared. She was alone once again in her own darkness. There was a loud clatter of what sounded like chains and then the sound of them being locked. She felt something wrapped around her, growing cold around her ankles and wrists. Another bright light showed itself, making her close her eyes, as it was too bright for her. Opening them slowly, she saw she was wearing a dress, and heels, chains were wrapped around her, and she was surrounded by higher class people. She felt someone pulling on her right arm chain, making her stumble and then on her left, a moment later of making her move, the huge crowd walked towards; closing in on her in the corner._

_"You don't belong here." She heard a familiar voice. She watched with fear as Lucy Grange walked out the crowd and towards her. "Commoners are all the same but the Turners are just rats. Your mother died, your father turned to drink and then died; lucky escape I say." _

_"Shut up!" She screamed back. _

_"Don't like hearing the truth do you, Turner? You think everyone loves you or is scared of you, but guess what? You are just some pathetic excuse of a human, if we are allowed to call you that. You think you are strong and fearless, but that is a lie. You don't belong with us, and not on the seas. You are better off alone, run away! Go on run away! We won't miss you, neither will Ragetti." Danielle pressed on. "No one won't help you; you are just weak and deserve to die."_

_ "No, leave me alone!" Danielle said quietly, as Lucy's words echoed, she was slowly agreeing with her. "No, I..." She was cut off as the scene in front of her turned black again, but it didn't last long. She felt someone grab her arm and held it behind her back, making her groan in pain. She tried to escape but the holder held tighter. _

_"You are mine, Danielle. You were always a trouble thing but you can be tamed." She heard Beckett whisper in her ear, while wrapping his other arm around her waist; pulling her closer._

_"No, let me go!" She said trying to escape. _

_"Stop denying your feelings, you will respect me, do what I tell you to do, and you will love me." _

_She felt her arm being released; she was on her own again, however in the darkness she could hear someone call her name, a timid call, full of fear._

_"Charlie?" Danielle yelled. "Charlie where are you?"_

_"Danni!" she heard him call. "Where are you?"_

_"I am here Charlie. Tell me where you are...?"_

_"Danni! Where are you?"_

_She heard his voice trail away; it felt like he was far away. She tried to run but the chains prevented her to move. She yelled his name again, but she heard nothing back. All was back to darkness and silent. She was again all alone, chained and sorrowed by her own guilt and anger..._

* * *

Danielle's eyes shot open, and she let out a gasp. She stared in front of her, and saw she was in her room in the Manor. She could hear herself breathing fast, and sweat rolled down her face. What happened? How did she get to her bed? Her eyes scanned the space in front of her, she saw the bedside table, which had a glass of water on and her knife, which she forgot she had stuffed in her socks. Her breath grew less and went to normal; she wiped her face with her sleeve of her shirt. Weren't she wearing a dress before? She stared under the covers, and saw she was wearing her day clothes and not the dress. She turned around and lifted her gaze and let out another gasp while pushing herself up but with a gasp, came out a groan; a shot of pain rose up from her back, making her retreat to resting her back on the headboard behind her.

She bit her tongue, trying not to sound she was in pain, but it was too late, she let out a groan, and retreated to rest it, and slowly the pain was growing less, but it was uncomfortable for her. She slightly relaxed, and stared back at Beckett who sat on the edge of the bed. How long had he been there? Why was he there?

"What you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"I was seeing if you were ok, sorry for being a gentleman and seeing if a lady was fine." He replied calmly. "A nasty beating you took, it seems."

"W-what happened?" She asked. Slowly her memory came back, she remembered Matt and his gang beating Charlie and she got the upper hand on the situation before Matt threatened to hurt Charlie even more if she didn't let him and his gang stay in town. Then everything went black. "Where is Charlie?"

"In bed, he took most of the hits."

"I must go and see him." Danielle said while trying get up, but the pain grew more powerful and made her sit back.

"The doctor said you must rest." Beckett said after watching her rest her back, as the pain of the stabbing rose up in her body again. Watching her lift her shirt up to where the scar is and saw confusion in her eyes as she saw the stitch, he slowly added: "I heard you and Mr. Biggs started on the wrong foot, and settled your debts where your anger and what power you had had caused you."

Danielle knew what he was talking about. When solving her last case, which involved Beckett and Mercer, he got Matt and his pals onto her, to beat sense into her; they followed her into a dark alley way as she headed back home from the tavern. They kicked her, punched, done everything to get her onto her ground. She had rum in her system but with the liquid she was still surprisingly strong. However when on the ground, blood pouring out her nose, cuts open on her face, and body, Chris and Jon, pressed their foot on her wrist, so she couldn't move.

_"That is how scum should look like, battered." Matt said powerfully before kicking her, his foot mate contact with her ribs, which made her, yell in agony. "And to sound like a squealing pig."_

_"I think that be enough Mr Biggs." Mercer said while coming out the shadows. It seemed he had watched the whole scene, enjoying it. He looked down at Danielle and walked towards her. "Too much on the face, he won't be pleased." He kicked her making her yell again. "That is for crossing the line with me and this is for making Beckett look like a fool." He pressed his foot down on her throat, and then kicked her in head, making her pass out._

She stared at Beckett again, as the memory faded away, making her feel fear and weak. That was when they discovered she was a female and not who she pretended to be. Many events followed after that, events she didn't want to experience and they left her scarred and lived again in her nightmares.

"Get out." She said powerfully.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Danielle. I have done nothing for you to fear me, well not this time. I didn't take advantage of your situation." Beckett said. "I think we both know who has the power now, one day you will see your mistakes and they will haunt you forever."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Many choices in the world, and well one or two can be a life decision not only for you but for others." He replied while standing up. "Just be careful on whom you pick on Danielle, or sooner or later, your time will run out, just like Jack's is."

She stared at him in anger. She wanted to punch him until he passed out, then to watch him drown in the sea. She leaned forward, to try to punch him, but the pain was too much and she fell back to rest her back.

"What happened last night, it weren't my fault."

"Isn't it? You made a fool of yourself; you brought shame upon yourself but also me."

"Oh yes, it is always about you." She snapped. "It is everyone's fault, and not yours! You think because you are Lord that you can get away with fucking everything but you can't! Damaged you brought on people, you look down on everyone and you wonder why I hate you? Why don't you just look in a fucking mirror for once, and see for yourself. If ladies did fancy you, they need glasses, or even common sense, but that is the thing with your kind of people, you don't have any! You all look down on the common, thinking we are all thieves, beggars but at least we know how to live and protect the other when someone is hurt!"

Danielle stared at him with anger in her eyes, she could tell she had shut him for now, she guessed he was surprised in way that she had snapped at him, that was all the years of hatred and fear she felt. She knew she was telling the truth, after years of being an Inspector she saw many different families react to death and criminal things differently, Beckett might had power but what is that compared to love and trust? Money can buy you houses, ships, people but what is that compared to the real things, family, real friends and life?

"That was what I was doing last night, looking after Charlie. He is your nephew if you hadn't forgotten. He is your responsibility, your family, but you just leave him, he is scared and lonely, he has no one. A childhood, is important to people, it leads them to what kind of people they are going to be in the future." Danielle added. "Like I said before, you only care about yourself, money and business, but what is there when that is all gone? Who will be there? People who you thought can be trusted, they just watch you fall, and won't help you up. That is what is wrong with this world, the human world, power and money has gone to their heads, preventing them to see what they really have in front of them..."

Danielle grew quiet, hearing her own words. She lowered her head, and stared at her hands. She stared at the ring, which she kept it on. What she just said, she had learnt all that but the hard way. Her past had pushed her forward, but her heart was stuck in the past, she just wanted her family back. She built a reputation up, she used her mind instead of her heart, she had power, but all that was gone and what was left? A young woman with a broken heart, lost, and full of anger. She had friends but she couldn't bring them down her road, it was her own war, she had to fight it on her own. Ragetti changed her for the good, he showed her that she could use her heart, that she didn't have to be angry all the time, and didn't need power to live. Two different words they saw, and different worlds they lived but with their differences and troubles, they completed each other, they were like a magnet; love being the answer.

How dare you..." Beckett snapped, with a step forward in anger. Seeing anger in her eyes, he stopped doubting his own actions.

"Let me finish. This is your problem, you don't let people finish and you judge too quickly. Who has the right to judge people? If you are a man of faith, then God, but if not then who?" Danielle asked cutting him off. "No wonder Charlie is scared, having you as an uncle. If I had it my way he could have lived with me, or if I was mad but no I had the dignity and mind to stay here and battle on. Just go and talk to him, and listen it is not hard!"

Tension silence was what followed after Danielle's words. She lowered her gaze while holding her head; it seemed a headache was coming on. Her anger and her words of hate weren't helping it either, but it seemed a weight had gone from her shoulders, and her heart weren't beating in a web of lies and so much anger. She started to blink hard, as she tried to fight off darkness. The effect of her head and the fight had started to effect her again.

"You are not the only one who is trying to look out someone." She heard Beckett say. "All I am trying to do is look out for you, but you just throw it back my face."

"It is because I hate you!"

"What of the other night?"

"What of it? It was a mistake? You really think I fall in love with you?" She asked, lifting her head from her hands. "Not in a million years, even then I wouldn't. If I had to choose between you or a frog, I'd chose the frog. At least I know that it isn't going to be real love and that the frog knows where he stands."

Tension silence followed after Danielle's words, something she didn't like. She watched Beckett tensely, she watched him walk towards the door, and someway her words stung him or something. "Rest now; we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now do we?" She heard him say.

She stared at him with anger, but he didn't look back, instead he closed the door behind him. Like in her nightmare, she was left on her own, in her fear and anger, with no one to call help to, quickly before her eyes, her life was going, her power and feelings drained her and there was no way out. She felt a tear roll down her cheek; she wiped it and stared at the tear. She couldn't let Beckett get away with this, to kill innocent people, to rule over people. The world was back on her shoulders, and the old Danielle was back. It was time to save herself and her family. She didn't care about people's feelings or thoughts towards her were, except those closest. First thing first, was to show Beckett, he didn't have power over her.

* * *

Later on that day, there was a knock at her door, as she sat on her bed in the same position a few hours ago, however she had a wet cloth pressed on her stitch.

"Yes?" She raised her head and stared at the door with anger as mind guessed it was Beckett or someone who was ordered to see to her. However the door opened and she let out a sigh of relief as Theodore walked in. "Hello stranger, how are you?"

"How _are_ you?" Theo asked. He saw her lower her eyes and turn her head to stare in her lap. He closed the door behind him, and sat on the bed, on the edge, but he turned his body so he was facing her. "Come on Danielle; please tell me what is going on, what is going inside your head. I know you miss Ragetti and all of this doesn't help, I am here as a friend, I just want to help."

"I'm fine Theo, just a few bruises and a cut had much worse." Danielle stated but still she didn't look up. Shea lifted the cloth from her stitch and dumped it back in the bowel, which was placed on the bedside table. She let out a sigh, and buried her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do, I thought I was stronger than this, a fighter, a pirate but I don't know anymore. I don't know how I even survived this long, not without him or even you Theo." She took her head out of her hands and stared at her friend, to show the broken woman she had hidden for ages. "I can't let him win knowing what is in store but how can I fight it all?"

"You may not have a happy childhood Danielle Turner, but that doesn't make you who you are." Theo said softly. "Who are you Danni?" Danielle stared back at him; confused. "I tell you what I think about you: you are strong, a fighter and a pirate. I can easily and with proud say you are my friend. It breaks my heart when I see you like this; you deserve happiness not treated badly. Everyone can see what you are Danni, no one should try to change you, we all should accept each other; it be easier. I love you Danni, and if there is anything you want me to do, all you got to is ask. So who are you Danielle?"

"I am Danielle Turner. A Turner. I am a fighter, and proud to be a Turner, despite our history of leaving our loved ones behind but I won't be like that; not any more. I live for my friends who are like family to me. I'll revenge for my father. I'm a pirate blood and soul. I'm going to escape." Danielle replied slowly, her words grew stronger and Theo noticed the loyalty she held in them. "First I have a plan, which I need you to be on my side, my friend."

* * *

_Where do I begin, with this life we're living in  
Market youth their uniform, make us all fit in  
But do you think, that we're that blind?  
That we can't see through all your lies_

Danielle now stood in Beckett's study. He was nowhere to be seen, a great opportunity she thought. She stood in front of his desk, before she grabbed her things, her sword and pistol from the other table; he took them after the ball yesterday, she guessed. He really didn't know her, and now she was standing in the study with anger. Many years she had put up with his power, his authority, and being ruled by the trade. He took advantage of her father, touched his vulnerable spot; family. He hadn't learnt from thirteen years ago, that she couldn't be tamed, she was herself, she only showed her real emotions to those who cared, and showed anger to her enemies hence, why she was in the study. It was where all his work, was except those back in his office in the Companies Head Quarters, but this was closer to home and more vulnerable. You could call it revenge but she called it sweet revenge. More than thirteen years of being pushed around, being told what to do, helping to sell souls, so the riches could have even more pleasant life's while everyone had to work for their freedom , be branded for doing something right, to stand up for what is right and against society, to be scarred and haunted. This was it. The last straw. The beginning of a war that she needed to fight, to stand her ground and show the monster, which lived inside her, the one that everyone had but only the brave let it out, to conquer all and show its power. This was for her father, for both of them, Jack, Will and Elizabeth and of course Ragetti. Beckett had in different ways changed their lives for the worse. He thought he could have power over everyone, but someone needed to stop him. Danielle Turner the woman who stopped the monster, if it didn't work, she at least tried and showed him that she weren't that easy to overrule.

First she pushed the various objects on the desk on the floor; they made loud thuds and crashes as they made contact with the floor. Next she moved over where he kept the alcohol, she stared at the many bottles of wine and brandy, he needs to drink better alcohol, she thought to herself. She picked one up and let it drop, she watched it break and the remains splashed on her and the objects around her, she did the same with a bottle of wine, and so on. One was left, and she left it, so he could drink this terrible scene from his mind- to somehow wipe it all. She stepped over the broken glass and made her away to the over table which stood at the back of the room, it was small that the desk and only held a hand full of objects. However as she got there, the door swung open and Theodore ran in. He stopped looking horrified as his eyes scanned the scene before him, everything was on the floor, and parchments were now soaked in with the brandy or wine or even both- writing smudged, and ink spilled on the floor. He stared at her, as if she was completely mad, she stared back him plainly, as if she weren't doing anything wrong; as if it was completely normal.

"Danni," He began but it seemed like he was lost. "What do..."

"You think you are doing?" He cut off as Beckett himself entered the study. He stared at her, and then his eyes took in the scene before him.

"What does it look like?" She threw back. "Ever heard, the saying "if it looks like a duck, it is a duck?" She stared at their confused expressions. "Of course not, men of law have no brains, no offence Theo, still like you."

"Why though?" Beckett asked her, while walking further in; he stepped in the liquids which were once contained in glass.

"You bloody know why. You ruined my life..."

"Ah, actually as I recall you done that by yourself." He said cutting her off. He turned around, so he was staring at her, he could see anger that was burning inside her.

"You're the one who drove my father to hell, you are a judgemental, wig head, pig face, snotty bastard and you won't get away with anything" She said, throwing the words back to him. She stormed towards him, and stood in front of him, staring back in his cold eyes, so he could see her anger and her hate towards him. "Welcome to hell Beckett, it is a place where evil people are sent, both alive and dead, you judge the living and who judges the dead? While you judge and cower in your office, being a man of law, thinking you are doing well, the rest of us are working, to fight for our freedom but when are we free? Not when we are alive, but when dead, because that is when people care, is when you are dead and gone."

"This is why you'd done all this?" He asked not put off by her anger.

"Aye, the first lesson." She replied. She walked past him and went over to where he kept his alcohol. She picked up the last bottle of brandy, and turned to face him. "Don't worry, I saved one bottle for you, so you can drink your sorrow, pathetic excuse of life away. That is the only thing you are good at, drinking. You think you are good at being a Lord, and to order people, oh how little you know of the world. Another difference between me and you, you know nothing, but me I know more, you may have a brain but you haven't got a heart or experienced life the way I have." She walked back to him, and handed him the bottle, she walked past him again towards the door. "Enjoy your lessons while you live." She added before storming out.

* * *

**Another chapter up so what do you readers think? The lyrics I do not own, they are from a song called: 'Burn Burn' By The Lost Prophets which is a really good song may I add, it sort of sums up the story in a way. In Danielle's nightmare, I wanted to show what she really felt, how it is living with depression that you are living in an endless tunnel of darkness and there is no light at the end. It is really hard to explain to people what depression is and how people feel. I don't think there isn't enough information or awareness on it and it is sad because mostly teenagers are hit by it and no one doesn't know what to do. The best thing you can do is always be there for that person, make them feel speical and happy, make sure you never leave them and make sure they know you are always there, because it is hard. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys but I want to ask you all a question: What do you think of Ragetti and Danielle? **

**It be intersting to know what you guys think. **

**Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Danielle ran to the woods, the space where she hadn't been for many days as she was stuck in hell, only a few times she braved to escape to the woods. She couldn't let anyone know of her private place, she needed a place where she could come to, to breath, to live be herself again. She sat in front of a tree, she rested her back against the trunk, and she sat in her anger. Some of her anger escaped from smashing up the office but that was only the first lesson. Now she needed to think of something else, he was now ready for her, but that didn't stop her.

She stopped thinking as she heard someone running. She stared around her, wondering who it was. It wouldn't be Beckett, he wouldn't be that stupid to follow her, Theodore was still in shock, and scared for her... She stared confused in front of her, as the sound was coming in that direction, she thought she was alone; afraid she was not.

A moment later Charlie came out the bushes, she tried to stand but she was still in pain, which prevented her to do such thing. She let out a groan as the pain grew worse.

"You ok Dan...?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was about them?" She asked powerfully, she was angry and in pain, nothing she could do to stop herself.

"I... don't know." He replied, quietly. "I thought I could fight them off...uncle said..."

"Well he is an idiot! He doesn't care! I hate him; I hate you and this bloody earth!" She threw at him with venom, cutting him off. She stared at the young boy, with anger before lowering them, quickly she brought her knees up to her chin, and hugged them; burying her head, letting tears escape their cages.

"Danni... I..."

"Just leave me!" She said.

"No I won't! You listen to me, I don't care if you hate me, but I still look up to you." He said, while daring himself to walk over to her. "I thank you for saving me last night, and I was a fool on what I did. You are brave and my hero. I don't care what you said, what you are and what you do. You are Danielle Turner, my hero and a pirate."

She slowly lifted her head from the darkness, and stared at the young boy who now stood in front of her. She didn't mean to shout at him, but she was angry. His words touched her heart, it was like he cut the web that surrounded her heart- he was a knight, adventuring into the woods of webs and bravely cut them. "Sorry Charlie." She finally said. "I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"You are angry, I understand. I heard what you done to my uncle's study; I wish I could have done the same."

"You are a good kid, don't throw it away. Don't be like me, live freely and choose carefully." She said, she didn't want him to get into trouble, she could see the effect of the fight had on him- bruises had formed on his face, neck and arms. The blood had been cleared but the pain weren't gone.

"Danni...Matt...he wanted you to find me. Last night it was...he wanted you." Charlie said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was a trap? I sort of guessed now but...I don't understand why bully you?"

"He noticed how close we are...Uncle...well I heard uncle ordered Ian to look for him and to bring him to his office." Charlie said. "I am sorry of what happened, if I could make it up too you I would."

"You can. Promise me you stay away from danger; maybe go back to England when the holiday is over. Keep to education, become a good man, treat others equal. Maybe don't go into the trade, but in some kind of business." Danielle said while getting up slowly. Standing up, Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist; she smiled and hugged him back. "Be a smart, caring gentleman Charlie. Show you are better than your uncle, just be yourself. Remember what I told you?"

"We are different people. People can't change you but only yourself- only if you want to. Take people how they are towards you, not how they are to others. Doesn't matter what colour, religion, gender, rich or poor we all human; it is what is in the inside what counts, the heart."

"I want you to remember that Charlie. Overcome your fear, it is ok to let your feelings show, learn to control your anger and just remember I love you." Danielle said while ruffling his hair. He let go and looked up at her, tears were on the verge of escaping. She could see her own reflected in them and felt a tear escape hers.

"I promise Danni and I will always remember you and what you have taught me. You will always be in my heart. You will always be my hero." Charlie said wiping his nose on his sleeve. "What you going to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied truthfully.

"You can always escape." He hinted. "Runaway, find your fella and be happy."

She stared at him, wondering if she could escape, but there be hurdles as Beckett was involved, he would be on more of a guard now, ordering people to look on her more. But surely there had to be a way. She ordered Charlie to go back, so he wouldn't get into further trouble, she didn't tell him where she was going. She waited for him to disappear and then she moved herself. She ran straight to the Swann Manor, the only place she thought she would be safe for a while. Just as the door opened Danielle barged in and stormed into the Manor, while ignoring the butler as he was getting angry at her for barging in.

"Miss Turner?" She heard the Governor say her name in a surprise.

She stopped and turned her head and saw the old man standing in his study on the right. He opened his door fully to see if he was seeing clearly and weren't his imitation. He smiled and gestured for her to go in, and told his butler everything was fine.

"I am sorry Guv for barging in but...I just needed to see you." Danielle said while sitting on a chair.

"I heard what happened last night. Are you ok?" The Governor asked and she could hear concern in his voice.

"Just a few bruises, nothing I can't handle." Danielle partly lied.

"How have you been treated? I wish I could have done something to prevent this from happening but what could I have done Danielle? My daughter is in love with your cousin, something no one can get in-between of; love. "The Governor said while sitting down himself. "You only wanted the best for them both and your friend Captain Jack Sparrow, but now look where all of it has got us."

"Guv, I am fine so don't worry about me. I just hate it there, I hate _him_ but his nephew Charlie...he is a good kid. We grew quite close quickly, but I guess that is loneliness, fear and broken hearts way. I fear Beckett is up to something but I don't know what. Something big which involves pirates."

"I fear the same. I have this plan and I am willing to risk everything to save you and Elizabeth from any harm."

* * *

**Sorry guys that it isn't really a good chapter but the next one be good! It is nearing the Twist in the story! **


	16. Chapter 16

Danielle could hear the male prisoners whistling and trying to beckon Elizabeth over to them; she walked the short distance and stood next to the Governor; to be in front to the cell door. She watched as the Governor opened the cell door, and Elizabeth walked over, unsure what was happening but Danielle guessed she was happy that she weren't locked up that she didn't have to put up with the male prisoners.

"What's happening?" She asked her father.

"I've arranged passage for you back to England." He replied, they all walked quickly out of the jails and down a corridor. "That captain is an old friend." Danielle listened, it didn't involve her but still she followed and listened. "Danielle, I am sure he'll let you go too, but I weren't sure... because of the situation."

"I understand Guv; he is not a man to be trusted." Danielle said, carrying on following.

They reached the waiting carriage but Elizabeth refused to get in, as her heart was set on Will, that she trusted him to come back for her and fulfilled his deal. Danielle stood behind her, she knew this was mad, to try to outrun Beckett and his men but what choice did she have? She knew Jack and Will better than anyone, Will he would come back for his love and his cousin, and would try everything to save them both but Jack...well let's just say he would keep his head above the water, than to save anyone.

"We cannot count Will's help," Governor Swann said desperately, drawing a pistol. "Beckett has offered only one pardon. One. And it has been promised to Sparrow. Do not ask me to endure the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows! Do not!" He added while pushing Elizabeth inside the carriage and pressed the pistol into her hand. Danielle followed, and the Governor shut the door after her, and drove the carriage to the waiting ship.

Danielle stared at the gun in Elizabeth's hand. What had the Governor intend for her to use it? If _he _heard about it, she would go into prison again and the face the gallows for defiantly. Danielle couldn't let that happen, if any trouble happened, it had to be her, she didn't care, she'd rather die than be with the monster and be away from Ragetti. The journey was short, and they arrived at the dock. They heard the Governor climb off and ordered them to stay in, but Danielle saw something in her friend's eyes. What was she planning?

"Captain Hawkins!" She heard the Governor said to the waiting captain.

However the captain didn't reply instead, Danielle stood up and headed for the door, as she heard the voice of Mercer. She started to draw her sword, but Elizabeth grabbed her hand and shook her head. Instead she opened the door and pulled her out, making her run into the shadows and away from the dock; leaving the Governor with Mercer.

Danielle watched as the monster entered his dark office, and lit his lamp on his desk. However he noticed the case that held the letters, which now Elizabeth had, was empty.

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father believes." Beckett said, sensing he weren't alone.

"Rich coming from you." Danielle couldn't help saying.

Elizabeth ignored her and walked into the office, and said: "Then what is?"

"I'm afraid that currency is the currency of the realm." He answered.

"I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding." Elizabeth said. Danielle followed her, but avoided Beckett all together. She stared at her friend, slowly understanding what she was planning to do. "I'm here to negotiate."

"Lizzie, he can't be trusted!" Danielle exclaimed. "Why do you think he'll listen? He wants us all dead and..."

"I'm listening." Beckett said cutting Danielle off, which made her stare at him with anger.

She watched as Elizabeth pulled out her pistol and pointed at his head.

"I'm listening intently."

"These letters of Marque, they are signed by the king?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, and they are not valid until they bear my signature and my seal."

"Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night." Elizabeth said sternly.

"So I did. A marriage interrupted. Or fate intervenes." He said. "You make great efforts to ensure Jack's Sparrow freedom."

"These aren't going to Jack."

If those letters weren't going to Jack then who? She thought she knew her friend, but it seemed she didn't. However she trusted her in what she was planning. She turned her gaze away and stared at the map as felt Beckett's eyes on her.

"Oh really.. To ensure both of the Turner's freedom, then?" Beckett asked looking back at Elizabeth. He walked over to his desk, and over the lamp, he put his ring in the flame and pressed down on the letters. He lifted the letters back, to hand back to Elizabeth, as Elizabeth held them, and tried to get them back, he didn't let go instead added: "I'll still want that compass. Consider that in your calculations."

Danielle looked back as Elizabeth moved away, she stepped forward but Beckett stopped her moving any further by moving faster and grabbing her arm. She turned her head, and stared at him. "What about you Danielle? What is your part in this?" He asked.

"That is soon to be figured out." She replied hatefully. "So far, to fight for my freedom, and to watch you fall."

"Ah, you were always the one for simple measures. How you going to do those?"

"That is for me to know, and you to not to know. Your time is running short, that is all I am going to say."

"You think so do you? Hard when I have the power, and soon the compass." Beckett said. "Shame how close you and Charlie have grown and now you are going to..."

"I am doing what is right. Fighting for my freedom and fighting against you, mostly I am doing it on his behalf... he is better than you could ever be! He has a heart and knows how to use it. Luckily he'll never be anything like you." She said taking her arm back from his grip. "Soon as you're gone out of this world the better."

"What is the price for freedom Danielle? How far would you go for someone you care or even for yourself? Would you kill? Would you lie? Would you even sail that far?" He asked her, he started to walk around her, his eyes glued on to her. "You see, in thirteen years you've haven't changed. You still fighting yourself, not sure what you really want. Unlike your father, he wanted you safe and out of harms away. Jack, he wants freedom. William and Elizabeth, wants love. Charlie, he wants to learn. I just want the world to be safe. So where does that leave you? You want all those things, but how can you, when you are fighting for and fighting against to gain another?" He added. He stopped in front of her, and could see she was fighting her fear with anger. "You can always offer me..."He grew silent as he lowered his eyes; pleasure filling them. Danielle frowned and was about to step away but Beckett quickly wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her near. Leaning towards her, he could smell the fear which she was feeling. "Why are you hiding what you are really feeling? I know you enjoyed it before being...close to me. At first I thought I would have to...force your love but luckily," He leaned his head back, away from her ear. With his free hand, he lifted her chin, to make her look at him. "Well luckily you showed how much you really..."

"Shut up!" Danielle yelled while pushing him away.

"You really don't like hearing the truth do you Danielle?" Beckett asked with a smug smile on his face.

"It is not the truth!" Danielle exclaimed while taking a step backwards as Beckett stepped in. "There is no truth in your words. You only care about yourself! So don't go acting like you care about Charlie and that..."

"I love you." Beckett quickly added cutting Danielle off. "In this world I want the world to be free from pirates but my heart tells me to keep you alive." He added while walking around her, but to stop behind her, standing very close. Paralyzed by fear Danielle couldn't move and Beckett took the advantage of it as he again wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her in- locking her against him. He leaned his head near her ear and slowly whispered: "You showed me your true feelings that night like I try to show every day. Shame really that you promised your love to him, but my love is still true to you."

"And what would your men and people say if they knew you loved a pirate?" Danielle asked trying to fight her fear with her anger. "They would look down on you, you will bring shame to yourself..."

"I wouldn't ..."

"Ha don't embarrass yourself and say you don't care because you really do. That is what you really care about, yourself and your status." Danielle said cutting him off. She felt Beckett's arm loosen, which she took the opportunity to break free from his grip. She took a step away and turned to face him.

"Such potential I saw in you Danielle." Beckett stated while staring at her, both of his arms were by his side loosely. Suddenly there was a cold breeze which blew around the office, cutting through the tension and hate. "Ah maybe you still hold it. You know Jack better than anyone. He sees you more than a friend. He protected you before and still will. Everyone has their weaknesses. You'll get your freedom if you bring back that compass."

Danielle started to walk backwards, and ran out of the office. Her mind was going over on what he said. Had she change, or was she still the same? It was true, she wanted all those things, but she needed to lose some to gain... the world was becoming more confusing for her, and she needed to know what she really wanted.

Bringing her mind back to what she was doing, she ran to the dock, and saw two figures standing nearby. One was tall, and wearing a hat, the other was smaller and wore a dress which showed of its curves. She ran, and stood in front of them. It was Theodore and Elizabeth. She gave Theo a hug and stared at him, thinking she might not see him again, she thanked him for what he had done for her, protecting her and helping her through what she had to get through.

"Danni!" She heard someone call.

Danielle stared around her; she started to unsheathe her sword while looking around her. She saw Theo turned around, and stood tensely, a hand telling her to wait while he walked forward. Lizzie stood behind them, her pistol was ready if she needed to use it though it would gain attention.

Suddenly a little shadow appeared on the wall of the building on the right, which made the trio step forward, however the moonlight quickly showed who the shadow belonged too. Showing who it was, the trio lowered their weapons and stared confused.

"What...what are you doing here Charlie?" Danielle asked coming to terms of what was happening.

"I'm coming with you." The little boy replied while walking towards her.

"Oh no you are not, you are staying here." Danielle said sternly while standing in front of the boy.

"But...but Danni!"

"The doggy eyes won't work on me Charlie." She said while turning him around and walking him away. "You have to stay Charlie, you promised you were going to be better than me and be a gentleman."

"I know..." Charlie whispered sadly. Danielle stopped walking him and knelt on one knee to be the same size as the boy. She turned him around so she could see his eyes. "I want to help you Danni."

Shocked on what he said, she lifted his chin so he was staring at her. She smiled, looking through his eyes she remembered what they had through in the past week. She said goodbye to him before she left to rescue Elizabeth from the jails, she even left him a letter! He was a good kid, the sea was too dangerous. She wanted him to live and have a future that she couldn't promise him on the seas. But she knew he loved her, he wanted to protect her from everything defiantly his uncle.

"You really want to come?" Danielle asked knowing the boy would do everything to get away from his uncle. "What would your family think?"

"They don't care. They hate me." Charlie replied. He quickly wrapped his arms around Danielle's neck and buried his head in her shoulder. "I love you Danni, you are family. I know how to use a sword; you taught me."

Feeling Theo's and Elizabeth's eyes on her, she turned her head around and saw confusion in their eyes. "I...he asked to be taught. He kept having these nightmares, he felt safer if he knew how to handle a sword." She quickly turned her head back, and gently lifted Charlie's arms away from her neck and held him in front of him, so she could see him. "I can't promise it be safe, I just don't want you to get hurt. You can understand that can't you? Also your uncle be on our tales when he finds out you've gone. The waters already dangerous without him around, I..."

"Danni... if you don't let me come I won't go back to England and I won't go to school. I steal and runaway!" The boy said cutting Danielle off.

"But..." Danielle started but stopped. She knew she couldn't persuade him any different- to make him stay. Letting out a sigh, she stood up and turned to face Theo and Elizabeth. "We have a new runway."

They both started at her and then Charlie, they watched as he held Danielle's hand and smiled. "We better go then." Elizabeth stated. She started to walk away into the darkness; Danielle smiled at Theo and followed her friend with Charlie. A new adventure was on the horizon, freedom at hands reach, Ragetti hopefully near by.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok the twist in the story weren't that big or that suprising, but there you go Charlie and Danielle together escaped Beckett! I just want to thank you to my cousin who gave me the idea, also it shows another side to Danielle that everything she had been through she still cares and she loves Charlie like a little brother. **

**Oh also the first flash back in this chapter is before Danielle left to rescue Elizabeth from jail, I will show you what was written in the letter later on in the story. So please enjoy.**

**Finally I must warn you that I may not post everyday or often, I start six form tomorrow which means more exams coming my way and I also have netball and starting Duke of Edinburgh award, so I'm going to be busy but I promise I try my very best to post. If you have any question or want to leave me you thoughts on the story please feel free too.**

* * *

_Danielle stared down at Charlie who was still asleep. Bruises had formed over his pale skin, taking away his gentle looks but not his caring nature. His fringe flopped over one eye, making him look innocent and young. The cuts had an effect on his skin, leaving their mark forever on him. She licked her lips nervously, seeing him like that had a big effect on her; more than she realised. She shook her head, trying to take control of herself. She raised her head and looked over to where her guitar was leaning off the wall. She walked towards it. As she did, she felt her heart thumping against her chest, darkness surrounding it. She stopped in front of it and raised her hand, she slipped the parchment which she held and folded into a quarters, through the strings of the guitar. Letting out a sigh, she stood near the bed and gently pushed his fringe out of his eyes and planted a kiss on his forehead before whispering: "I am sorry, please forgive me Charlie...I love you."_

"If you both fancy the dress, you'll just have to share, and wear it one at the time." The Captain said to his two crew mates who were fighting over Elizabeth's dress. Danielle couldn't help but smirk, as she heard the Captain said it; bringing her out of her flash back.

"It's not like that, sir. The ship is haunted." Burser said.

"Is it now?"

"Aye, there's a female presence here with us, sir- everyone feels it."

"Ghost of a lady windowed before her marriage, I figure, it searching for her husband lost at sea." One sailor added.

"A virgin too, likely as not, and that body ill by all accounts." The cook said.

"We need to throw the dress over board, and hope the spirit follows, or this ship will taste the icy waters in a fortnight, mark my words." Burser said.

"That will just anger the spirit." The Quartermaster argued.

"Enough! Captain Bellamy shouted having enough of his crew theories of a ghost. "Men, this appears to me nothing more as a stowaway on board. A woman, young woman by the looks of it. To your duties, then and if there is a stowaway, and 'tis a woman, I don't see as a naked one's likely to escape notice aye?" Letting the crew consider on what he said, he suddenly added: "Shake a leg!"

Elizabeth nudged her elbow into Danielle's ribs, making her drop her brush into the bucket. She let out a moan and saw her friend moving away to join the rest of the men to search for the "sprit". She rolled her eyes and joined them too not wanting anyone to be suspicious. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Danielle muttered under her breath. She turned her head and saw Charlie was painting the rail still, she smiled seeing him at work, something his uncle wouldn't know of, she guessed. Turning away, she joined the rest of the crew and searched the ship.

* * *

At night, the ship was quiet. All the men gave up finding this stowaway. They were quite determined Danielle thought, it was the thought of finding a naked woman. She walked along with Elizabeth and smiled as she thought she weren't going to see her again, to feel free ever again.

"Lizzie...I can just say how much I missed you." Danielle said breaking the silence.

"It's only been a week..."

"I know, I know but I thought I weren't going to see you or anyone else again if I didn't break free...I've been selfish, before, I don't know how long I have felt like this but... it doesn't matter. I'm just glad I'm back with you and hopefully the rest."

Elizabeth stared confused for a few seconds at her friend, unsure what she was saying but chose to smile then to question it. She turned her back and climbed a rat line. Danielle peered over the created and saw a word being written in ash that both her and Charlie had done earlier, as Elizabeth was attaching the dress to thin lines and a wooden plank.

Danielle heard the cabin door opening and moved away from the crates, and started to act scared as Elizabeth made her dress fly over the ship's side. "It's the sprit!" Danielle shouted. "It is still haunting us!"

Suddenly Elizabeth made the dress lift its left arm up, so it was pointing towards the crew.

"She wants you to...do something." Bursar said.

"She is tryna give a sign." The captain said.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "No shit" she mumbled under her breath. She watched 'scared' as Elizabeth moved the dress over a lantern, knocking it over onto deck, which made part of the deck come a light.

"Over there!" Bellamy ordered. "Look for a sign!"

Danielle quickly moved herself away from the crates, to let the foolish crew get to the rail. She stared at them, before rolling her eyes. Such fools, she thought to herself. She looked up to Elizabeth and shrugged her shoulders. She turned her attention back to the crew hearing them talk.

"Look there!" Quartermaster said in belief. "There it is. There's the sign."

"That's seaweed." Bursar stated.

"S-seaweed can be a sign."

"Looks like entrails that would be a bad sign."

Danielle stared at them with disbelief, they were dumber than they looked, yet she couldn't help but laugh at their discussion. Hearing something behind her, Danielle turned to watch Elizabeth climb down to sit on a crate near her.

"What's over there?" Elizabeth asked, while pointing to the where the lantern fell.

Danielle leaned forward and saw the word Tortuga on fire. She lifted her gaze and saw the crew staring at it too, quickly the captain ordered his crew to get the ship ready to set sail. Danielle smiled to herself, the plan worked! She watched as the crew got busy getting to their stations, along with Elizabeth. Danielle sneaked down to below deck and walked through the sleeping quarters. Walking towards the end of the room, a few times she looked over her shoulders, as she felt unsafe, though she was in disguise and the crew were stupid, but it was her Inspector feeling; can't trust anyone.

Reaching the end of the room, she kneeled down and pulled the poor excuse of curtain to the side. She smiled softly seeing Charlie asleep, it must be weird for him to be like this, she thought, he was used to be in a manor, maids helping him, even looking after him, now he was in pirate clothes, on the waters, everywhere was dangerous.

She quietly raised her hand and softly brushed his hair away from his face. She watched as he moved his head away while standing up. She was about to pull the curtain back but hearing Charlie say her name, made her stop and look down at him.

"Our plan worked Charlie, we are on the way to Tortuga." She whispered, while kneeling back down.

"What are we going to do when we get there Danni?"

"I don't know, but don't worry, Lizzie and I will think of something. Just remember Tortuga is quite dangerous, a free island full of pirates, nothing rules there- all is free, which may be fun but not for all. So you have to stick close by me, and be ready with your sword." Danielle replied.

"Ok Danni."Charlie said, before pulling the covers up to his chin. "Danni, are we going to find your fella there?"

She smiled though deep inside, she knew the answer. "I don't think so Charlie. Maybe in Tortuga we'll find an old friend of mine, Captain Jack Sparrow, the one I told you about before."

"I remember, he seems like a character." Charlie said while giggling. "I hope we get along, I wouldn't want him to hate me. He looked after you and he still cares about you."

Danielle smiled and sat down on the floor, and faced the young boy. She held his hand and smiled; the boy linked his fingers with hers, and stared at their hands.

"I'm sure Jack will like you Charlie; just...just don't tell him who you are related to." Danielle said. "Your uncle and Jack hadn't had...don't see eye to eye."

"I understand. A pirate's life is actually interesting, better than being..."

"Charlie, don't say it." Danielle whispered sternly cutting him off. "I...it is confusing. The world and how parts are acted out, but it is hard in the world, both on the water and on land, the law follows us all, some accept it, some don't; there is no in-between. If you stay being a pirate, you be classed down, your family would disown you and would watch you hang if you were caught. I'm sorry, I shouldn't say it but I don't want you to become like me Charlie. I want you to have a better life, to have freedom and have money..."

She was cut off as Charlie leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, worry could be seen in her eyes, she truly loved the boy, she loved him too much, she loved him more than she realised. She guessed she saw a bit of her inside him. He wanted freedom, to live and be loved; nothing his family could ever bring to him. She loosened her arms as a flash back started:

_"Everything and anything is real Charlie." Danielle said to the young boy, while facing him, her sword in her hand. She taught him the basics of how to handle a sword and how to treat it in a fight. "If you put your mind to it, you can become anyone, just close your eyes and breathe in while counting to ten. Imagine who you want to be and become that someone. But I warn you Charlie, just remember to be yourself. I tell you the truth, I see you as a little brother. A family I hadn't had before."_

_Danielle lowered her sword and placed it back on her belt. Walking towards the end of the empty area, to head back to Manor before anyone noticed how long they were out, she felt her shoulders become loose- the world weren't on her shoulders no more._

_"Danni...are you going to marry my uncle?"_

_Danielle span around and stared at the boy. She stared confused unsure of what he just asked- if she heard probably. "No...I...the world is confusing."_

"I'm glad you are free from uncle Danni, you are much better than him." Charlie whispered. Danielle leaned forward and stared at the boy confused but then smiled. "I love you Danni, I won't let anyone hurt you."

She felt Charlie's arms loosen and watched him fall back into bed. She pulled the covers up to his chin and planted a kiss on his forehead, before saying good night. She sat herself back on the floor, and leaned her back on the wall. She truly hoped Elizabeth guess was right, that Jack be at Tortuga, that they will find Will and maybe she could use the compass to find Ragetti; sure Jack would let her, after all they were like family.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for a late chapter guys. Just started six form and so far so good, and got into the D team of my netball club which is good news as I didn't think I was going to get in at all. Anyways here is another Jack's point of view, which the idea was given to my cousin again. Some of information in his short chaprtper is actually from a book based of Jack's past and while working for Beckett, it is called ' The price for freedom'. If you haven't read it, I recommend you do. You'll see both Jack's and Beckett's past and how they came to be the person they were. To be honest sometimes I do actually feel sorry for Beckett which is not good but I still hate him. **

**So please enjoy this chapter my fellow readers :)**

* * *

**Jack's pov;**

Jack sat in his cabin alone yet again. Another night, he sat alone, a long time ago his crew went to bed except those on duty. A long time ago, he was sober. A long time ago he was Captain Jack Sparrow. Now the minutes dragged to hours. He just sat in his chair, his body hung over his desk, his eyes glazed at the map in front of him, but nothing stirred him; nor did any information go inside him. He knew he was going to Tortuga, hopefully to get people to join his crew to save his life! In other people's point of view that would seem...unfair but he didn't fancy joining Jones' crew, to work for him, knowing what he was like, though he weren't a man to cross; he'll never forget neither will forgive.

The thirteen years had gone fast for the captain. So much had happened. Most things he could not remember as he was drunk or...drunk. But the things he could remember he didn't want to, but he was made to live with the mistakes of trusting people, trusting his heart or giving up on those he cared; Danielle. He made himself go mad with guilt, replaying the scene of being branded over and over again thinking he could have done something to prevent her to get hurt but how? He was no more than a captain, working for Beckett and the Company; he had no power or anything to his name. He was a code breaker, a traitor to the pirate world and then he a law breaker, going against his job and the world he hardly fitted into, the one he felt like a stranger though many years he worked himself up in the company.

Rubbing his eyes, and leaning back in his chair, Jack let out a heavy sigh. He could not recall how many times he wished he could change the past, how many times he wished he could prevent anything happen to Danielle, but it always left him drunk with thoughts or with rum; depending if he had rum handy.

Being the chief back at the cannibal's island had made him reflect on his life more. _Strange how certain events can have an effect on a man_, he thought. Most of his crew were killed by the people who accepted him as chief, he did not know what happened to the rest, he did not push Gibbs or the others for answers, he did not want to know, and too many people had died because of him. He didn't mean it...he normally only killed if necessary, yes he didn't like Leech or some of the others but he didn't wish them death! He was pirate but no monster!

He was traitor to both worlds. Worlds he only knew. Yet a young girl saw him as human. Found his heart. That young girl found out how harsh the world can be too quickly and at a young age. Nine, Jack remembered he was taught how to handle a sword, being young and most of all being safe. Yet all of that was taken away from Danielle Turner. He always blamed himself; she had done nothing but followed simple orders, orders by him. At first he was confused why Ronald Turner wanted his daughter to go with them, knowing what would happen and what they were doing but he soon found out he wanted his daughter to learn the truth about him and why he was freeing the slaves. He guessed he didn't know how cruel Beckett could be, and didn't know how tough hearted Danielle was...

"Jacky you need to find her." His mind told him. "She may be the death of you but you care for her."

"I know, I know for goodness sake! It's just hard at the moment with Jones and the debt and all..."

"Your choice Jacky but it may be too late. She may be already gone and you are dragging her lover away from her. No news or anything from Port Royal what do you actually know? Will was your only chance for getting information and now you lost him too."

"Stop rubbing it in will you!" Jack said powerfully while abruptly standing up from his chair. He slowly looked around him and a flicker of embarassment swept through his eyes, he was still alone drowning in his thoughts. He slowly added in a whisper: "She is strong, she has spirit. She is still alive I know it! What happened with dear William was... a mistake. I am willing to sort it all out but I need to get Jones off me back!"


	19. Chapter 19

The trip to Tortuga was short for the three runaways. They arrived at the island at night, which was when it was dangerous for everyone. Danielle made sure Charlie was nearby when they walked into the town, seeing how full the island was and how many drunken humans were about, she held the boy's hand in fear something would happen. A few times she looked down at him to see if he was ok, she saw fear in his eyes, confusion. She guessed the pirate world weren't up to the boy's standards. He heard stories about pirates being no gooders, and always finding treasure but he never knew the other side of it; the rum, the whores, the fights and the twist of life.

"The town is too busy." Elizabeth stated. "We can't find them like this, I think the best way we can do this is to split up."

"Are you sure Lizzie? These men aren't to be messed with. They are drunk but they could still hold you down..."

"I'm dressed as a man; they are too busy getting drunk to notice. You better take Charlie up the docks to see if you can see Jack or the Pearl and I take the taverns."

Before Danielle could say anything, she watched as Elizabeth walked away leaving her and Charlie to defend themselves. She looked down and smiled: "I guess it's just you and me, kid."

She held the boy's hand tighter, but not so it was hurting him. She walked him back through the town and to the markets. She guessed Jack would only make port to stock up on rum and food. She looked around but saw no one. Walking back to the docks she heard a pair of familiar voices which made her turn around.

"I'm not sleeping with a goat!" She heard Pintel say.

"It be no different than sharing a room with the crew." She heard Ragetti explained.

She couldn't help but smile. She loved it when Pintel and Ragetti argued it was funny, after everything they've been through they still knew how to pick each other bones but always laugh at it at the end. She walked up behind them and saw they were stealing crates of food, a goat and other objects.

"What is going on here?" She asked in a stern, deep voice; her best impression of her ex boss of Chief Inspector Heartfield.

"Nothing sir!" Ragetti replied after jumping out of his skin. Danielle couldn't help but laugh; she really did a good impression of her ex boss. She watched as Ragetti turned around in confusion. He finally came to where he was, stared at Danielle with confusion. "Danielle?"

"The one and only..." She was cut off as Ragetti dropped everything and embraced her. She let go of Charlie and hugged Ragetti back. She couldn't help but smell his odour and close her eyes as she was back in his arms again. "I guess you've miss me?"

"You don't know how much."

"I've missed you too." Danielle said softly. She opened her eyes and lifted her head and stared at Ragetti. " it has been too long, I..."

She was cut off again as Ragetti pressed his lips lightly against hers, making her fall silent. She knew Ragetti was a good listener, and Danielle always found herself telling Ragetti more than she hoped. Closing her eyes, she slowly raised her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. It had been too long. She always dreamed. Always hoped to see Ragetti again. Now she didn't want to let him go, scared if she did he would disappear; all of this felt like a dream...

Slowly they broke off the kiss and untangled themselves. Danielle couldn't help but to stare at Ragetti with a smile, she didn't forget what he looked like; he was just the same from a year ago. She knew she changed, but it was hard to know if for good or bad...

"Who is he?" She heard Ragetti ask.

She brought herself back to what was happening and followed Ragetti's gaze. She stared at Charlie and smiled, to show it was ok, she guessed he watched them kiss, the first time he saw love.

"He is Charlie; he is a friend of mine." She replied while looking back at Ragetti. She quickly added in a whisper: I'll explain later."

"Hello champ." Ragetti greeted Charlie and bended down and shook his hand.

"Charlie this is Ragetti." She explained. She then turned her attention onto Pintel. "Pintel this is Charlie. Charlie this is Pintel, he may seem scary but he is just really a clown."

"Oi" Pintel said in pain.

"In a good way." Danielle explained but couldn't help but laugh.

Walking down the docks both Charlie and Danielle helped carry objects back to the Pearl. She knew she needed to explain why she was there, looking for Jack and had Charlie with her but the time weren't right. She was scared if would lose the people she loved again.

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones!" Pintel added to the conversation Elizabeth and Jack was having.

Danielle stopped walking and stood next to her friend and stared at Jack in confusion. She watched as Ragetti walked ahead and did an impression of the beating heart.

"And whoever possesses that chest possess the leverage to command Jones do whatever it is he...or she...wants. Including saving our brave William from his grim fate." Jack added after glaring Pintel and Ragetti away.

"You don't believe him do you?" Norrington asked.

Danielle turned her head and glared at him. She was confused. What had happen to Will, is he in some kind of danger? She lowered her eyes unsure who she could trust. Jack was up to his old tricks, but why go and look for Davy Jones' heart? She thought it was just a story, nothing real about the words the men freely used.

"How can we find it?" She heard Elizabeth ask.

"With his." Jack said while displaying his compass. "This compass is unique.

"Unique here having the meaning of broken?" Norrington chipped in.

"It is not broken!" Danielle said angrily at the former Commodore, annoyed at his attitude. "It doesn't point north, but we don't need to go north. It only points to what you really want most..." Turning her attention back to her friends, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but he was getting on my nerves. Carry on Jack."

"What you want most in the world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"To save Will."

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones."

Danielle watched as Jack opened the compass that was now in Elizabeth's hands and stepped backwards. Danielle leaned in towards her friend to see where the needle would point but Elizabeth pulled away.

"Mr Gibbs! We have our heading!"Jack said looking at the compass.

"Finally!" The old first mate said.

Jack turned around and walked up the ramp and onto the main deck. Elizabeth followed. Danielle turned her attention to Pintel hearing him say: "Welcome aboard Commodore." In a sly way and handing him a goat before laughing and walking away.

"You ok there Norrington?" Danielle asked.

"Bloody great." He replied shortly.

"I only asked. You should be grateful that Jack has let you on the ship, he could have let you drink yourself to death!" Danielle snapped, walking towards the former Commodore. "Seems you are half way there."

"Danni, just leave him. he isn't worth it." She heard Ragetti say. He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drove her away. "Come on, it has been a long day."

"Sorry, I...I don't know what came over me." Danielle said quietly. "He was good to Elizabeth, and he faced that his only love he didn't love him back; he let her go. If they were together, maybe everything would be different...but I'm not sure if for the better or worse."

Aboard the ship, Danielle felt herself relax. She was aboard the Pearl once again. The only place she felt safe, as she was with her family again, except for Will. She needed to ask Jack questions, but would ask him in the morning.

"Jack!" she called seeing the captain standing on the main deck.

"Danni!"He said while smiling. He watched as Danielle walked towards him, leaving Ragetti to get the ship ready with the crew. "Up to your old tricks again?" He asked, his smiled dropped as his eyes landed on Charlie who stood next to her. "Have I been in a coma or have you been hinging him for a long time?"

Danielle stared at him with confusion. Following his gaze, she saw knew he was talking about Charlie, who was hiding behind her. "This is Charlie. He is my friend. How could you...Jack please..." Danielle started but felt the colour rise to her cheeks. She was confused how he thought Charlie was her son. "I'll explain later."

* * *

**So Ragetti and Danielle are together again! Such happy news for those who like them. I've been waiting for ages for them to find each other again and for you readers to rfind out. The next chapters will be the explantion of why Charlie is with Danielle, what od you guys think the others will react? Also how do you think Ragetti and Jack will react when they learn the truth on the whereabouts of Danielle? Also I am going to add Beckett pov to add another side to him and you'll see what will happen to the Governor. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A massive thank you to The Angel Of Darkness 132 for reviewing my story, and saying great things! If you readers don't mind and go checking her story out, I be happy, as authors got to stick to together :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please tell me your thoughts on it. **

* * *

Leaving Jack with worry and confusion, Danielle walked Charlie to the spare cabin. There she made him sit on the chair at the small table, so she could make him a bed. Turning her attention to her task she couldn't help but feel strain on her shoulders, as her mind went on the reason she was there. How was she going to explain about Charlie being there? How Charlie and her ended up being friends? Why she was looking for Jack? If jack did give her the compass, would she go back to Port Royal, so she can have her freedom? The whole deal with Beckett made her nervous. She knew he weren't the one to trust, and knew he wanted her, so where would all of it leave her? If she did go back, would she have freedom or was that a lie? What about Jack, pirates freedom is different to a man like Beckett's. What did he have planned for Jack? What did he have planned for them all?

"Danni?" Ragetti call her.

"Huh?" She turned around from the bundle of blankets and stared at Ragetti who started to walk into the cabin.

"You ok? You seem to be...distracted."

"I'm fine...I just need to get Charlie to bed..."

"But I'm not tired." The boy protested.

Danielle stared at him with 'you sure about that?' look. "Well if you are not tired, then why are you yawning?"

"I'm still not tired."

Danielle rolled her eyes, though she could tell the boy was tired. It had been two long days for them both, full of hope and danger, but they finally made it, they finally found the Pearl, Jack and Ragetti. Danielle turned her attention back on the bundle of blankets which she found in the cupboard, it was nothing much but it was better than nothing. She spread one blanket out on the floor in the corner, then folded one to used as a pillow then one was left to be used as a cover.

"There you go a bed. It isn't much, and wouldn't be fit for a captain but it's all we have." She explained to the boy, while she turned around. She watched as Charlie stood up from the chair, and left Ragetti sitting at the table, it seemed they were talking. She felt a smile form on her face knowing they were getting along. "I would read you a story but I left all my things back..."

She grew quiet as she watched Charlie in curiosity, watching him walk back to the table where he placed his rucksack. He opened it and dug inside it. His hands quickly reappeared from the rucksack and it appeared he was holding a book.

"You really do surprise me, Charlie." Danielle stated as he handed her the book. She looked down and saw it was her book, the one she read to him the second night she stayed at the Hell. Letting her fingers glide over the cover, feeling its every curve, it's every letters, its every feelings and thoughts, she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Danni, I didn't mean to steal it...but I thought you would want it, to read to me like you did when I came to you whenever I had the nightmare." Charlie said quietly, as if he was in trouble.

"Don't worry, I left this for you anyways, so you own it now Charlie."

Charlie smiled up at Danielle, before getting into his blankets. Danielle sat down on the floor and faced the boy. She turned to the page they were on...

An hour later, Danielle looked up from the book and smiled seeing Charlie asleep at last. He was in a safe place, where no one would hurt him. She closed the book and stood up. She walked up to the table, and saw Ragetti was staring at her with a smile.

"What?" She asked while putting the book on the table and sitting down herself.

"It is weird to see you like this- as a mother figure. It suits you." He replied softly, while facing her.

"Well I...love him as a little brother, Ragetti. I feel like I owe it to him."

Slowly Danielle picked up the boy's bag and closed it. She hung it on the back of her chair, and then faced Ragetti again. She knew she couldn't hold back, she needed to tell him the truth, but the truth was she was scared. Scared of hurting him. Scared of losing him again, she couldn't go back there again; to be lost in darkness.

She took a breath before saying: "It is time to explain. Just promise me to let me explain and don't freak out." She saw worry in his eyes but he nodded. She took the time to explain all what happened in the past week. Telling him about Beckett and his big plans for the pirate world, though she weren't sure what he had in mind but she knew something dangerous was brewing. She told him how and why Charlie and her was friends, and how she had looked after him- protected him from his uncle and the world.

Silence followed Danielle's words. She stared at Ragetti but quickly lowered them scared what he would say or do. Quickly she looked back up as Ragetti gently held her hands on the table. She smiled as he smiled, all her worries vanished, all the darkness she had lived in had gone and the weight of her shoulders decreased.

"I knew the monster was back, Danielle. Will told me but he didn't tell Jack." Ragetti said. "I'm just glad you are back with me. It has been too long. I promised myself the next time I see you, I would've got a prober ring but..."

"It doesn't Ragetti. I don't care how much worth something is, all it matters what the worth the things hold for people. "Danielle said cutting him off. "I love you Ragetti, and the ring speaks that and much more to us. I know you love me, and I know I love you, and that is what matters. Doesn't matter if if we don't get married, doesn't matter what people see us, just as along we got each other, we know we are safe."

Slowly Danielle turned her attention on Charlie. Unsure what the future held for the boy, all she wanted for him was for him to safe and have a bright future, and that weren't with her or in the pirate world. She understood that and knew she had to let him go, but the problem was Charlie didn't know how to let go of her, he was just young, everything he stood for was gone except his heart. She truly wished she could help the boy but how? She weren't special. She was a pirate. Soon to be dead if his uncle wins or maybe worse to be with his uncle; with no escape while everyone she loved was gone.

"He'll be ok Danni, he has you." Ragetti stated softly, knowing what she was thinking.

"You would think so, but I can't even look after myself." Danielle said while staring at her arms. She let go of Ragetti's hands and slowly rolled up her sleeves. "I'm so sorry Ragetti, I told myself to be strong, to be hold everything together but...but..." She quickly lifted her hands up and hid her face in them. "I'm not as strong as I thought I was, or were." She cried.

"Oh, Danni." Ragetti said softly while standing up and running to her side. He crouched down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't be sorry, all the events you were forced to face, no one would be able to face them, or wouldn't be as strong as you are. I promise you have nothing to be sorry for, part of the reason you hurt yourself was because of me, which I am sorry for but I am here to look after you."

Danielle lifted her head out of hands and turned her head to stare at Ragetti. She let him hold her hand and stood her up. Standing up Ragetti wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest, and rested his head on top of hers. "You are strong Danni, I love you for the way you are and if you ever feel like hurting yourself, just tell me, I am here for you always, I promise. I will never leave you, what I did was in the past and sticks in the past."

Danielle lifted her head and stared up at Ragetti. She was thankful for being in his embrace again, for him to be understanding, for him to be so kind and thoughtful. She smiled as she thought the feeling of being with Ragetti for ever, how nice it would be to be together, and have him helping her. She leaned her head against his chest again, she could feel his heart, which made her smile grow, believing everything was going to be ok.


	21. Chapter 21

Opening her eyes, Danielle smiled as her eyes landed on Ragetti who still lay beside her on the bed. It seemed they fell asleep after they were talking, all her fears had gone but she knew they were at bay. She was thankful for Ragetti for being understanding and caring, he if weren't...she didn't wanted to know.

All was silence in the room and outside on deck. She guessed it was still early morning, as the sun was beginning to show on the eastward sky. She let out a sigh and slowly but quietly turned onto her back and leaned forward to be in a sitting position. The beautiful time is when the sun gets up and goes to sleep, Danielle thought to herself.

"Where you going off too?" She heard Ragetti ask her in a sleepy tone.

"I...I...just to watch the sun come up." She replied surprised she had wakened him.

"It is the beautiful thing to watch." Ragetti agreed. "But I know what is more beautiful."

Danielle stared at him confused, but then her features softened realising he meant her. She shook her head playfully, and then leaned back, she moved herself so she could be closer to Ragetti. Laying herself beside him, and letting him wrap his arm around her waist, she turned to face him.

"It is good to see you again Danni." Ragetti whispered.

"Aye, I was scared that...well you know, I weren't going to see you again."

"The world has put everything on our paths and tried to force us apart but look where we are. You are here beside me, in my arms, and I here to look after you, and make sure you are not in trouble." Ragetti said assuring her. Seeing her confused look he added: "Danni, you are strong and have a strong heart, but that can lead you into trouble, like last night...Sorry but I just love you and want you to be safe that is all. I'm not trying to change you. I love you the way you are."

Danielle stared at him, she knew he meant well but it was hard for her to stand aside when there was a problem. Her Inspector insight she blamed. She looked down as she felt Ragetti's hand move up her waist and in towards her stomach. She closed her eyes and held her breath as his hand stopped, and his fingers brushed ever so lightly on her stitch.

"W-what happened Danni, while you were living with _him_?" Ragetti asked worried.

Letting out heavy sigh, Danielle opened her eyes and slowly looked in Ragetti's eyes. "It weren't him, he didn't really hurt me. I was stabbed by Matt; he was at the ball that I was forced to go to, held by Lucy. Well he and his gang was hurting Charlie, so I stepped in and fought them off...but I didn't finish them off. Maybe I should but I only kill if needs be. I didn't realise he stabbed me, but he was always good with a sword I suppose."

"What do you mean by he didn't really hurt you?"

"I...as you know, I was made to live with me." She replied while lowering her eyes. "The past few days, he was getting weird I suppose you can call it. He had me dine with him one night, another night when I came back from sneaking to the tavern, he was in my room, kept saying words and asked me questions like he...he loved me! I threatened him and fought him off, but at the end he was strong." Taking a deep breath, Danielle carried on. "I was foolish to enter a sword duel with him, and thought I would win but I didn't and I had to do what he wanted me to do without complications. That is why I had to go to the ball and dance with him but the worst part was when he... he was going to force me again."

Danielle quickly buried her head into Ragetti's chest and let the tears she had been holding on to for so long out. The monster really had changed her life dramatically, Ragetti thought while holding her against him, letting her cry.

"He isn't here, Danni. I am, you can tell me everything ok?" Ragetti asked softly.

"But what if he finds me?" Danielle asked. "I fear he would do terrible things to me but also to you and everyone else. I can't let that happen but I can't let him win."

"He won't find you Danni. If he does, I'll fight for you. But nothing will happen."

"Don't say that Ragetti, to pretend everything will be ok." Danielle said while lifting her head. "I know that doesn't work, I had to grow up in doubt and fear, the past had caught me up before I could change the future. Just promise me to look after Charlie, if anything does happen to me." Danielle added, seeing Ragetti was going to say something she silenced him by saying: "If anything does happen to me Ragetti, please keep him safe. I wanted him to go back to England, to finish his education so he can have a future and be a good person. He won't get that with me or in the pirate world, defiantly with his uncle around."

"I promise." Ragetti said before planting a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"A bit of manual labour work is good for you, James." Danielle heard Jack say. "It builds character."

Danielle watched as Jack walked away from Norrington and towards the stairs to Elizabeth. She watched with tension, she saw what her friend was holding. The letters of Marque, the letters which would get them freedom, well Will and her, she didn't know what would happen to Jack or Lizzie, but she wouldn't let them die, not at Beckett's hand.

She watched as Jack snatched the letters and walked away reading them.

"How dare you!" She heard Elizabeth yell at him.

"These letters of Marque are supposed to go to me, are they not?" Jack asked. He stopped walking and paused, as his eyes spotted a signature. "There's a signature."

"Yes, they are signed by Lord Cutler Beckett, of East India Trading Company."

Danielle let out a small sigh, while she lowered her eyes, feeling Jack's on her. She knew she needed to explain and she hated how freely her friend said the monster's name. She quickly walked over to where the little group was standing, as Gibbs joined them hearing Beckett's name.

"Beckett." Jack stated.

"Will was working for Beckett?" Gibbs asked.

"And he never said a word of it."

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason he wants the compass..."

"He's after the chest." Jack added.

Danielle stared at Jack and then at Gibbs, it all made sense now. He wanted Will to get the compass, to find the chest of Davy Jones, he also knew if she went, she wouldn't come back only for a good reason; confirmation of freedom. But now there was Charlie to think of, he was with her and not back at home. All she wanted for the boy was a future but he wanted to look after her and be with her.

"Beckett...may have said something about a chest." Elizabeth said.

"If the company controls the chest, they'll control the sea!" Gibbs said to Jack.

"That's not good." Danielle agreed.

"A discomfiting notion." Jack stated angrily.

"And Bad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself "pirate."" Gibbs added, before heading off. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed out of these sails."

"Sometimes a mother's daughter too." Danielle stated angrily, of the lack of female mentioned. "Women can do the same job as men, maybe even better."

"May I inquire as how to you came by these?" Jack asked the women.

Danielle lowered her eyes, with guilt and hurt. She had gone against her old friend, but she would argue that she weren't going to give the monster the compass, but then she doubted herself. If it meant freedom...no Jack was her friend, he had projected her many times and maybe still will.

"Persuasion." Elizabeth stated.

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

"Funny thing. Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honour. But you're the one standing here with the prize." Jack said, he lowered his eyes to stare at Danielle and noticed she had fallen silent and was lost in guilt. He looked back at the letter and read: "Full pardon...commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company." He looked up and stuffed the letters into his jacket. "As if I could be brought, not for this low of a price. Fate worse than death, living a life like that..."

"Jack." Elizabeth stated cutting him off. " The letters? Give them back."

"Persuade me."

"If you are going to be like that, someone give me a sick bucket." Danielle stated lifting her head and stared at the pair.

"Danni, just go into my cabin." Jack stated plainly. "I want a word with you."

Danielle stared at him with worry but nodded her head. She turned her back on her friends and walked towards Jack's cabin. She opened the door and walked inside, leaving the door to close by itself. Walking inside she felt nervous, she knew he was serious. She had crossed the line and betrayed her friendship...

Before she could dwell in guilt, she heard the cabin door open and close behind Jack. She stood still and stared before her. She heard Jack walk towards her and past her; she watched as he stood behind his desk and stared at her.

"Why Danni? After I've done for you, you went and stepped over the line and done a deal with a man like Beckett." Jack said, his voice steady but Danielle knew he was ready to lash out. "Have you forgotten what he done to you?"

"Of course not, but...I..."

"You went against your own fam- me!" Jack said powerfully cutting Danielle off.

"I had no choice Jack! You don't know what it is like!"

"Oh sure I don't. It's not like I get chased by the Navy many times, or thrown into jail, or faced the gallows. No I don't know what it feels like."

"Jack...I...Oh forget it!" Danielle shouted letting everything go. "You are free and nothing matters. I am the one who is trapped! So no you don't know what it feels like." She stared at him angrily, then lowered her eyes. "Jail would have been easier."

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked more softly, not understanding her words. Not hearing Danielle reply, he added: "Danielle?"

"He made me live with him! Everyday felt like torture. I tried to fight but...he is stronger then I." Danielle replied. "I never thought I would have said that. Funny thing what certain events can do to you Jack."

Jack stared at her. Her words echoed around his mind, the last words he said before as he thought about her and the events which led them here. He let out a sigh and walked towards Danielle. "Had he..?"

"He tried but before he could try again I fought back." She simply replied. "I am Danielle Turner after all." She smiled and stared at Jack. "I am sorry Jack, but I had no choice. It was Lizzie who dealt with him not I. He stopped me from following her and wanted me to offer myself instead but I refused. He knows how close we are and thought you would still protect me. I'm not going back there Jack, I wouldn't go against you. You have to believe me. I won't let him have me, the chest or you..."

She was cut off as Jack embraced her and held her tight. She slowly hugged him back and thankful he didn't hurt her or shout at her even more. She wouldn't cope if they weren't friends.

"Just thank you for being honest. I still will protect you Danni. We will fight this together." Jack stated.


	22. Chapter 22

**Just a warning, I have changed a few things in this chapter, but I hope you like it. Please review :)**

* * *

Back at Port Royal, at the East India Trading Company office, Beckett stood up from his chair and picked up Norrington's sword and pointed it at the map on the wall, before breaking the silence: "There is something to knowing the exact shape of the world...and your place in it. Don't you agree"?

Governor Swann stared at Beckett and raised his arms showing his shackles. His wig was gone and his coat, which left him with pain, being in pain of being locked in shackles but also in pain of the position he was in; he guessed it could only get worse.

"I assure you these are not necessary." Swann stated.

"I pray not." Beckett stated before bringing the conversation back to why Swann was there. "I brought you here because I thought you'd be interested in the whereabouts of your daughter and Miss Turner."

"You have news of them?"

"They were most recently in Tortuga." Mercer replied. "Left in the company of the know pirate Captain Jack Sparrow and other fugitives from justice."

"Including the former owner of this sword, I believe." Beckett added.

Swann stared at the sword and knew who he was talking about. Norrington, he was still alive but not living a life of a pirate. He could not blame him, he devoted his life into catching Captain Jack Sparrow, which caused him the ship and his crew, he knew that all too well and gave up on everything.

"Justice? Hardly." Swann said before watching Beckett sheathe the sword.

"Our ships have been dispatched to the hunt, sir and justice will be dealt by cannonade and cutlass. To all. Unless...it is made known that the pirates have taken a captive, one whose safely eclipses all concerns."

"What do you want from me?" Swann asked.

"Why, no more than always been required. Lend your authority as governor, and the respect you command in London...in service to the crown." Beckett replied.

"Along with my authority as governor and the respect I have, you would want my loyalty too. Which makes me question the whole idea, why should I give you all those things when you haven't given it yourself to anyone or even to the crown." Swann said, he was stunned. He didn't know where any of that came from but he guessed livening with Danielle for many years had rubbed of him.

"Life is tough, more for other." Beckett replied giving Swann a hard look. "I just want what you want, the world to be free from pirates."

"And what of Miss Turner? She is still a pirate, a hard one to change and persuade as you bloody know after what you done to her!" Swann said angrily, but before he could get mad he stared at Beckett with anger. He really hated the man, he learnt what he done to Danielle but he didn't trust him based of his own views.

"Miss Turner will be safe." Beckett stated calmly. He placed the sword back on his desk and stared at it. "She will be with me and Miss Swann will be back with you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You want your daughter to be safe?" Beckett asked looking at Swann.

"What of Miss Turner?" Swann asked after a few seconds of thinking.

"She is no longer your concern."

"Don't you hurt her." Swann stated angrily. He was angry that he had no choice but give him what the monster wanted but he needed to protect Danielle too, he couldn't let him win.

Beckett lowered his eyes as he remembered the first night Danielle stayed at the manor, he looked in and saw her asleep; her arms folded across her chest, as if she was showing her fighting side even asleep or that she was hiding her love. She was in a battle with herself, he knew that but she didn't. His intention weren't to hurt her, how she talked and behaved both fighting- independent side and the woman of heart; he wanted to protect. What she said about her fear of living and confused about life, her purpose and being lost in darkness, it made him want to protect her more. Seeing her lying on her bed after the doctor looked at and stitched her up, he knew he was partly to blame, but his mind was set to protect her and get back at Matt. _"If you come near or even think of harming Miss Turner again, I see you be strung by the neck to be left to rot and leave you to the crows." _He remembered threatening Matt.

"I just want her safe." Beckett whispered, before looking up to Swann. "Your authority and respect is to England, not me."

"Do what you can for my daughter and Danielle." Swann said knowing he had no choice.

"Do you see, Mercer? Each man has a price he will gladly accept...even for goods he hoped never to sell." Beckett said addressing Mercer, after he freed Swann.

Swann looked up from his pained wrists, he looked troubled. He knew Beckett was trouble, how did anyone trust him? As the question rested in his mind, he knew Beckett had done this before to other men of the law, so he could gain power and money. The twisted man, yet he guessed he only hurt Danielle because she was the first person to disagree with him and say no. Lowering his gaze again, Swann prayed Danielle and Elizabeth was ok, and hoped they were ready to fight if necessary.


	23. Chapter 23

Will's pov;

Below deck of the Flying Dutchman, Will sat on a barrel facing his new found father, the one he had been looking for since he could remember. He couldn't remember much about him, the only things his mother told him about him. For many years he believe his father was a honest sailor, but last year that belief was stripped away; everything he thought and believed in vanished in a matter of seconds, years of it gone! Years he hated pirates, but quickly in a matter of the short days he sailed with Danielle and Jack, he learned not all pirates were blood thirsty and ruthless, they can be intelligent, fight for love and have their own beliefs.

Sitting in the dim silence, Will understood why pirates fought against the law, they were looked down upon, but they simply want what they all wanted; freedom. Yet pirates were braver than the common poor person, they stood up and fought they want and believe in. Danielle was the perfect example of that, his own cousin, years hidden by pretending to be a man; she fought still what she believed in and loved though that cost her to be scarred for life...

"Is something troubling you, son?" Bootstrap Bill asked his son.

Will looked up confused and then looked down at his hands and saw he was gripping his bottle hard; his knuckles were turning pure white. He let out a sigh and loosened his grip. He heard his father taking a drink from his bottle and put it back down on the small table in front of them. He had dreamed of finding his father and talking to him, he had things planned on what he could talk to him about, but looking into his father eyes; all was gone.

"I was thinking about Danielle." Will replied.

"Ah yes Danielle, how is she?"

"She...I don't know." William replied honestly. He was going to say she was fine but he knew she weren't, he hated leaving her behind but what chose did he have? If he did get off the Flying Dutchman, he planned to go to Port Royal and save Danielle and Elizabeth from their fate; whatever that may be. "She is strong, tough hearted and minded, but I guess even the strongest lose their ability. She has lost everything, her mother died when she was young, she thought she had lost her father to the company but he reappeared two years ago but he sadly past; leaving her with sorrow. Everything she fought for tumbled down into rubble, which didn't leave her in a good state. Talking about her doesn't help the situation she is in, but leaves me in guilt and hope."

Silence followed William's words. He lowered his eyes again and stared at the bottle, he wished he could bottle up his feelings but what use would that be? He was no monster. His love was strong and his words were true, more than a man like Beckett could ever say. Questions lingered when he thought of the monster, what did he have planned for Danielle? What would he do if Danielle didn't do what he wanted? Questions of fear filled his mind, fear filling his body as he knew not of the answers. Something he didn't like, but what would he do if he knew of them? Would he fight? Would he comfort Danielle, telling her he was there and everything was ok? He knew not of that either, but he would face whatever when or if he faced the monster or his cousin.

"She sounds like she is a true Turner." Bootstrap Bill stated breaking the silence. "Fighting on what she believes and loves. Losing those who are close to her...a curse in our family, she has taken after her father, he was just like that, strong, determined and believed he was right, but he learned his lesson too late. What situation is she in, which leaves you in guilt and hope?"

"Her past had caught up with her quickly than she thought. Her enemy is back at Port Royal, making her live with him, but I don't know what he is doing to her. She is unstable of sorts, her love is pirate and was sent to jail, but I know he is alive, she does not. When I asked her if she is ok, she just says she is but I know she isn't."

"You keep forgetting she is also a pirate, Will, as of you. In this world you have to know what you want, what you are fighting for and what side you are on. I've learnt that too late, I defended a good man but look where that has got me? I look like a monster! I serve the ship before my debt ends, no life but hard work and death." Bootstrap Bill said, his words lowered into a whisper as if walls had ears but Will heard fear in his father's words. "The world is harsh, but it is how we make it. The power rules with money and brains, only the good hearted is torn apart. If everyone had a heart, maybe we would be in a better place, maybe peace, and maybe people would be acceptable of one another. Battle is a hard thing to watch and be part of, but I've been in many even before I was a monster. Saw many deaths both friends and enemies, but all took my grieving."

"You are not a monster..."

"How do you know son?" Bootstrap asked his son cutting him off. "I left you when you were young with your beautiful mother; I left what I loved behind. I look back and question my actions, but I can't find a good enough answer except I was stupid to think I was different. I believe there are monsters living beside us Will, they breathe our air in; they eat the same food as us and see what we see. Now in books, they are described as viscous looking and look like a monster but in real life they look like you and...human. You see we are monsters ourselves, disguised as humans, but inside that tells a different story, indeed. As we grow old we see the world very differently than we did when we were younger. Back on land monsters is hard to recognise but on water it is very easy to see."

Will stared at his father; slowly he understood what he meant. People are judged on what they are look like and their actions. Some people base their views on something they cannot see or hear but the others do. His mind went back on the events that happened, Jones was truly a monster but his looks but also his actions, yet something told Will there was a story behind it. Beckett didn't look like a monster though his actions told another story, defiantly the things he had done to Danielle and Jack, he was powerful and let his hatred of pirates become big; like his echo.

"How is your back?" Bootstrap asked Will moving on.

"Fine, just aches." Will replied plainly, it was a weird tale to tell to Danielle if he ever see her again, being tricked on to the Flying Dutchman by her old friend Captain Jack Sparrow, working with the crew and serving hundred years before the mast in Jack's debt. He was whipped for not following orders through, though it was his father's fault but he could not blame him. Staring at his father, he stared at his new form; the ocean had become of him, leaving him with muscles and other bits. He was no monster but his actions had left him in a curse. He needed to help his own father. A flicker of thought was seen in the young Turner's eyes as a plan formed in his head. "I have a plan, which makes you a free man."


	24. Chapter 24

Back on the Pearl, Danielle was in the spare cabin with Charlie, getting him ready for bed. She read him her book, and he went to sleep; a regular routine. Closing the book, Danielle raised her gaze to stare at the young boy, the bruises Matt gave him were quickly fading, but she knew the event will stay with him forever. She knew that through experience, years working with the force, she had gained cuts and bruises, they would either fade away or be covered up, yet the events of them happening stayed with her. In the day she pretended nothing happened, but at night the events hunted her. However none matched the day of the branding. The hardest she tried, the hardest it could be rid off. She remembered when it was recent, she cried herself to sleep because of the pain but also the pain of losing her father and Jack.

Getting up she knew she couldn't let Beckett win. She was in her own war, no one could help her. All her friends had different personalities, but she knew they would be there for her, and help her; even Jack.

Placing the book on the table, her sleeves rolled down covering the black cloth that covered her brand. Slowly she lifted her right arm, and stared at the cloth. Anger boiled through her, as her mind went on to the monster. He had done the worse things to her, and then he expected her to love him? The B...

Before she could curse, the cabin door opened, making Danielle turned her head. The dim light the cabin held, revealed it was Ragetti. She smiled seeing him. She knew how lucky she was to have Ragetti, as a friend but also a lover. After they've been through, they were still strong and together. They didn't care what people thought about them, because they knew they loved each other and that was what they needed. She looked up as Ragetti held her arm gently; she looked confused but followed his gaze onto the cloth.

"He is one twisted man." Ragetti stated.

"You're telling me." Danielle agreed.

They both looked into each other eyes and smiled. Things were getting normal, the way Danielle liked. However she felt tension between her and Norrington. She had done nothing to him, but he threw words at her; thinking she weren't strong. She ignored him, remembering what Ragetti said but she felt it rising and she knew she couldn't keep it forever!

"Jack wants to talk to you, Danni." Ragetti said while lowering her arm.

She let out sigh and told Ragetti to lead the way. He held her hand and walked her out of the cabin and into Jack's. Walking in Ragetti let go and stood beside her. Danielle noticed how dim Jack's cabin was. Adjusting her eye's to the dim light, Danielle slowly recognised Elizabeth was sitting on a chair near Jack's desk. She stared confused at her, but as she shrugged Danielle turned her gaze upon Jack.

"What is with the boy Danni?" Jack asked.

"No hello then?" Danielle joked lightly, but seeing no one smiling her smile dropped. She watched as Ragetti sat down letting her follow. She sat next to him and stared at Jack. "I had no choice, Jack. He is...Beckett's nephew. Before you react, Charlie and I've grown close in the matter of days." Danielle replied to Jack's question, watching Jack lower his eyes and let out a sigh, knowing it was bad luck for the boy to be on the Pearl, she felt the other's eyes upon her. "He is just eight years old; can't you remember what it felt like being that young? I don't but I had no choice, but to feel fear of not knowing where my father was and not being able to see him in many months. Charlie is scared and alone and just wants love and freedom. I guess we found a rock in each other and became close because we believed in each other.

"When Lizzie and I escaped, Charlie somehow followed us to the docks and protested of not going back to the hell if he didn't come with us; he would run away. You see he just wants to be with me and look after me, after he found out what his uncle done to me, he stayed closed to me, but he doesn't know everything. I know it sounds weird to you all but I didn't want him to come, I wanted him to go back to England and stay in education; to have a better life than me! But you really can't tell people what to do, you can give them orders; it is their choice to follow them or not. All I am trying to say is I see him as a little brother Jack. I'm sorry but please let him stay."

"It looks like I have no choice in the matter." Jack stated.

"Thank you Jack, I promise he won't be any trouble and he'll be by me all times." Danielle said, while getting up.

"Sit back down Danni, I haven't finished talking." Jack said plainly. He watched as Danielle slowly sat back down and looked confused to her friends. "Hiding isn't always the best answer, I know that through experience. Looking back, I know I should've fought for you and fought on looking for you but I didn't, and I deeply regret it. We are all human and have mistakes; you know all of ours in this room Danni but please tell us what happened while you were living with _him_."

Danielle stared at Jack confused then to Lizzie and then to Ragetti. Lowering her eyes, she tugged her sleeves so they were hiding her wrists. She thought she could keep the events that followed from last year to herself but she guessed wrong. She could tell Ragetti because he was a good listener but she still feared what he would do. Lizzie was stronger than her it seems, she had matured through the years though she made a deal with the devil. Jack he was much older! Experienced what Beckett had to give them but he knew nothing of being trapped and feeling alone.

"You all know what he is like." Danielle stated quietly. "He has power, wealth and law on his side. What do I have compared to all that? I used to have those things but he took that away from me! I am just in this war that had begun years ago. I don't even know if I want to fight on or to...die. That is how I felt back there, everyone who I loved was gone when he came and I was left alone; to fight. I kept on fighting though I felt myself growing weak with each day I stayed at the hell. As I've grown weak, he became stronger. He knew he had power over me, and that soon turned into...well he tried to force me again. After recovering from being stabbed as Ragetti probably told you, as I know you wouldn't ask only if he told you, the weight of the world was upon my shoulders again and i knew I needed to win this war of mine. To fight to be alive, to fight for my family and my love."

"Danni I..."

Danielle looked up confused as she heard corruption outside on the main deck. She could hear swords clashing together and two voices. Her eyes widened with fear as she recognised one being Norrington and the other was Charlie! She jumped up from her chair and ran out of the cabin leaving the others to follow in her wake.

She skidded to a stop as she watched in fear as Norrington and James were in a sword duel. She noticed no was breaking up the fight which left her to do it. She overcame her fear for Charlie and ran in-between them. She quickly drew her sword out and blocked Norrington's hit in mid swing. She stared at him with anger in her eyes.

"What is going on?" She asked still staring at Norrington but she threw the question to them both.

"The little toe rag can't keep his mouth shut." Norrington threw into her face, while lowering his sword.

Danielle frowned and pointed her sword angrily at him. "That little toe rag is under my protection, mate. So you better stay away from or I'll hurt you." Danielle spat. She watched as Norrington smirked, a flicker of laughter seeped through his eyes, telling her, he didn't believe her. She felt anger boil through her once again. "If you lay a finger on him, I'll do more than hurt you. I'll make your life living hell!"

Watching him do nothing, she told herself to turn around and take Charlie away. As she did, she saw Charlie staring up at her with worry. She smiled to tell him everything was ok, she turned him around and started to walk away.

"Why protect a weak boy like him?" She heard Norrington ask, which made her stop. "Losing your position has had took a massive toll on you, more than I thought. You were seen some hero, people listened to your views and was scared of you, but look where you are. Being back as a female, people looking down at you, scares telling you, you shouldn't be alive. You think people are on your side but are they really? They are scared to hurt you, knowing you are unstable but we all know you are alone. Why are you even staying alive Miss Turner? If I was you, I would..."

But before Norrington could finish his speech, Danielle stormed toward him and punched him hard in the face; making him fall backwards and onto his back. She stared angrily down at him and watched as blood poured out of his nose. She could feel her chest heaving up and down fast, but she didn't care; it was good to get some of her anger out.

"You want to know why I am still alive? It is because I have friends who are family to me, it is something you don't have; as you lost all that, as you put your life into catching Jack but you lost your men and your ship because of that." Danielle spat back. "I do not feel sorry for you, you sort of deserve it. I've learned from the hard way how harsh the world can be, and that monsters live inside us but it looks like you are the one at the bottom of the heap not me. You wouldn't want to be me Norrington, trust me, I don't want to me but what choice do I have? Sometimes yes I do want to die and leave this world but then I remember who I have around me and who love me. That is the difference between us, you've gone from being looked up yourself but all that is gone, you took drink for the answer to drown all what happened away, but it is still there when you wake up in the morning or in your nightmares, never going; it doesn't matter how hard you try, it will be forever there. I know that. That is the thing I've learned through the years, and hiding your feelings away as everyone tells you too. They are wrong; bottling your feelings away is never the answer."

Silence followed Danielle's words. She stared at Norrington but her features softened. Slowly she lifted her gaze and stared at Ragetti who stood close, worry and fear filled his eyes. Turning her gaze upon Jack, she licked her lips nervously. She didn't mean to hit him but he pushed her buttons, can they see that or was she worse than the monster?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..." She fell silent and quickly walked back to Charlie and walked him back to the cabin. She closed the door behind them and sat on the bed, holding Charlie; cradling him. Tears she felt forming in her eyes, but she fought them back.

"I am sorry Danni; I didn't mean to let any of this to happen I swear." Charlie said. "It's just he told me I was not good enough, I shouldn't be here."

Danielle lowered her eyes and stared at the young boy. She knew how it felt to be alone and to be told you don't deserve to be there. She had years from it from Lucy Grange and now Norrington, she didn't want that for Charlie; no one should ever be told that.

"It isn't your fault Charlie. It was Norrington's, he just like hurting people." Danielle said sadly. "He is wrong. You deserve to be here, to be alive. Your life is just as important as everyone else. It is hard to hear cruel words but life can be full of cruel things, however there is light also. It may take a long time to find but never give up."

Danielle let out a heavy sigh and hugged him tighter. She wished she could be there for him forever; to protect him, but she knew she couldn't. A knock on the door interrupt the silence and made them both stare at it. After a few seconds later, Ragetti opened the door and walked in; closing the door behind him. He stared at Danielle and Charlie; they could see fear and worry in his eyes as they stared back. However Danielle lowered her eyes ashamed.

"I'm sorry on what happened Ragetti." She said. "But he was asking for it, I tried to stop myself but..."

"It's ok Danni." Ragetti whispered. He gently sat closely next to Danielle and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. "I was just scared if you were going to get hurt, he had no right to say those things, nor those things to Charlie. No one shouldn't ever hear those words, but some people like to hurt people. Which brings me onto the monster; we have to talk about this Danni."

"What is there to tell? I've told you what happened." Danielle stated.

"I know, but we need to figure out how we can protect you and help you."

Danielle raised her gaze and stared up at Ragetti. Letting out a heavy sigh, she leaned her head against his shoulder; letting her tears fall.


	25. Chapter 25

Charlie's pov;

Charlie sat on the stairs, which lead to the helm of the ship. He stared at the working crew, but his mind was on the events that happened. All he wanted to do was protect Danielle, but he was just a child. She has Ragetti and Jack now, he kept thinking to himself. Had he been stupid to believe he was special and thought he could help Danielle? Or had he brought trouble?

The unanswered questioned burned him. Not burn how his uncle branded Jack and Danielle, but burn as he wanted to know, yet he was scared to ask, scared to hurt Danielle. She had been through a lot, he couldn't bring more trouble to her but what could he do? He planned to leave, and go back to England; do what Danielle said. Then doubt filled him, reminding him he was just a child, who would listen to him? The only person who did was Danielle, the others only did because of her, if they had a choice they wouldn't; now knowing who his uncle was.

Thinking of his uncle, Charlie's dug in his jacket pocket and brought out a folded parchment. He unfolded it and read it. The letter read:

_"Dear Charlie,_

_ The time has come for me to leave; with all my heart I am sorry. I didn't want to leave you, I wouldn't want to but our path has came to an end but hopefully not for long. Just remember I am always here for you. I'm always in your heart. When alone or scared, close your eyes and breathe in deep and count to three. Just believe in yourself Charlie, take no one as a fool or better than you. We are all equal. My guitar is now yours. Learn it or keep it. Also my books. Be a better man, Charlie, never be like your uncle, he is a bad man and I hope you don't have to found out how cruel he can be. I am sorry that I have to leave. I want to promise you that we'll see each other again but the world is harsh- I try to make that promise for you. _

_ Love you always, Danni._

Letting out a sigh, Charlie thoughts went back onto Danielle. S_he is a better person, then his uncle or anyone thinks, _Charlie thought, _she even doubts herself but I believe in her and her views, no matter what she has done and what she is._

"You ok there kiddo?" She heard Danielle ask.

"Yes." He replied plainly.

"Charlie what is it?" He heard the worry in her voice, something he never heard before in anyone's voice but hers. He knew his family disliked him, he was a mistake. Being with Danielle, he realised what was missing from his life, he had a friend in her and saw her as a big sister. She protected him like a mother, and loved him dearly. Seeing her and Ragetti together, he understood what love was.

"I'm sorry Danni. I thought I could help you but it seems I've only brought trouble instead." Charlie confessed.

He felt Danielle's protective arm wrap around his shoulder. "Charlie you haven't. Trouble has followed me for years. I've chosen a path full of trouble but it was not because of you. You see after certain events in my life, I was made to choose life changing decisions. I was just older then you are now, that is why I wanted you to go back to England and finish your education, you can understand that can't you? Yet I've learned people are given orders but it is up to them to follow them or not."

Silence followed leaving the two drown in thoughts. He understood what Danielle wanted for him, but he wanted to be with her. He was confused on what he wanted. He wanted to please her, and love her but could he do that while being with her or could he do that if he went back home?

"You have to understand, there is this "perfect image", which we have to look this way or be cast as an outlaw." Danielle said breaking the silence, it seemed she was thinking out loud but Charlie listened. "Who has the right to judge? Who is perfect? That is what your uncle doesn't understand. We are all born free and not lost in sin, but yet people push us away and judge us."

"I am sorry what my uncle done to you Danni." Charlie said while leaning in Danielle, letting her arm wrap around his tiny body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and was thankful for having a person like Danielle around and to be in her warmth. She was a good person, he kept telling himself, doesn't matter what people see her as.

"It is not your fault, kid." Danielle said while planting a kiss on Charlie's head. She lowered her eyes and saw what Charlie was holding, the letter she wrote to him. She gently held it as Charlie gave it to her. She stared at her own words, tears formed in her eyes. The promised she may keep, the guilt she would have inside her, but the love was in her words. She folded the letter and wrapped her other arm around him so she was giving him a hug. "I love you Charlie, it doesn't matter what you've done or will do, and I am always here for you."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my dear readers, I just want to thank the brillant The Angel Of Darkness 132 for the nice reviews and comments she had left me. If you all can do the nice thing and check her story out, she would be thankful. **

**With this chapter, I should warn you it can go dark but depression is a hard thing to get rid off. Please tell me what you think of it, and enjoy the chapter. Also I should warn you that is coming to an end soon to this story, only a few chapter left, if I figure out how to end it. Just please bare with me and any changes to the story line.**

* * *

Danielle stood at the rail, looking out to the sea. It seemed she had been standing there for a few minutes, drowning in her thoughts; thinking of all what happened. She had truly missed the ocean, she felt safer upon the waters though people would differ, upon her view. Yet this time she still felt trapped, insider her own cell, invisible black iron bars surrounded her; a thing she couldn't escape unless she fought for her freedom but that meant two thing; either die or kill Beckett. She could not die, though she had thought about it many times before but now having Ragetti, Charlie, Lizzie and Jack around she knew she had to stay alive for them and prove Norrington wrong. The latter opposition was going to be hard, Danielle knew that, as Beckett had his men around all the time, he had law on his side too, and he was...stronger than her; a thing she hated to admit.

"Danni?" She heard someone call.

She turned her head and her eyes landed on Ragetti. She smiled; covering up her thoughts and worry. She turned her head to stare back at the sea and her smile dropped. She looked down as she felt someone's arms wrap around hers, she noticed it was Ragetti's and she leaned back; resting her head on his chest, while he rested his on her shoulder. She felt safe in his arms, she hoped he knew that. She felt the worry vanish, she hoped he felt that. She loved him truly, but sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve him, she was grateful that he stayed by her and loved her.

"Want to tell me that is troubling you?" Ragetti asked.

"What told you I was worried?"

"Danni, how long I've I know you? Working with you for years and becoming lovers, I can tell when you are worried; you grow quiet drowning in your deepening thoughts and you avoid people; talk." Ragetti replied.

"Oh...I guess you do know me well." Danielle said, she forgot how easy she was to read to him. "You know me well and I feel like I don't know a lot about myself or even you."

"That is no true." Ragetti stated. "To start with you know I was still the same Ragetti though I was a pirate and had a curse, yet you didn't care as you still loved me and saw me as me. Before that, back when we were in the force, you stuck by me, fought in my corner because you saw something inside me that I didn't see. You saw my strength, what I believe in and what I love. No one understood that, and was confused why you defended me in every argument you had with Heartfield." He turned his gaze and stared at Danielle, seeing her confused look. "I heard what Heartfield said about me Danni, he and the force had no hope on me, as they all fought I was useless, except you; you believed in me Danni. You saw something that no one saw. That makes you special Danni, and you do know yourself, it has just been hard for you, with everything you've been through- the challenges that have been put on your path but all had made you stronger."

"No they haven't, they..."

Danielle was cut off as Ragetti turned her around so she was facing him, he left one arm wrapped around her body, but the other he raised up his hand and lifted her chin. "You've always doubted yourself Danni, but you are the strongest person I know. If anyone was in your into your shoes, they wouldn't be like you. You have a brain and a heart; you see justice and human rights. You see those in power in the wrong and commoners as brave."

Danielle stared at Ragetti and lowered her eyes. Hearing him say all those nice things about her made her heart beat faster, she was seen different in his eyes; she was a somebody, to her she used to be a somebody and to Grange and the other haters was a nobody.

"Please tell me what is worrying you." Ragetti pleaded worriedly.

"Why not?" She heard Jack ask, making her turn her attention on to him and saw he was sitting close to Elizabeth on the stairs. "Admit it...we are so much alike, you and I. I and you."

"Except for a, oh, a sense of decency and honour, a moral centre and personal hygiene. " Elizabeth argued.

"Trifles. You will come over to my side, in time, I know."

Hearing Jack speak like that, made Danielle feel sick. She couldn't let Elizabeth be persuaded by Jack, she was meant to be Will and not with Jack. Danielle loved Jack as a friend, he had slept with many whores like many men but Lizzie was different, she was in love and she had those things she had listed.

Turning her attention back on Ragetti, she saw he was still waiting for her to tell him what was worrying her. "I love you Ragetti, can't you just take that? I am fine." She lowered his hand and escaped from his hold. She walked a few paces but then Ragetti wrapped his hand around her arm; making her stop walking. She lowered her eyes and stared at his hand, she knew he wouldn't hurt her but it hated being held like that as it reminded her of the monster.

"I can't Danni, knowing something is troubling you." Ragetti stated.

"I'll tell you if you let go of my arm." Danielle said, looking up and seeing doubt in his eyes, she added: "Please,_ he_ did that to me to stop me from walking away." Quickly Ragetti let go and Danielle rubbed her arm. "The thing that is worrying me is that the two choices I have in my life. I should have seen this coming but I thought I was safe hiding. To set myself free I either die myself or kill the monster. I didn't want to tell you this because I hate hurting you Ragetti; I've done that too many times in the past. As I am being truthful I've thought of killing myself many times back at Port Royal, I've grown into this monster that has been eating away at me without my realisation. Darkness filled me and felt numb. People see me as this strong person but I am not, I even thought I was and pretended to be but I guess I am just a weakling; nothing special Ragetti. As I was weak, the monster took his opportunity, I even told him how I felt! I know I shouldn't but...that is what this thing does to you Ragetti. It makes you do things that you know that is wrong but you can't control it. I'm sorry I am not the person you used to know before, you are better without me Ragetti, trust me. If I had choice I would leave myself to. No one deserves to be dragged in the black hole I am living in."

Tears she felt rolling down her cheeks, all the pain, the heartache and the broken hope was released, and her body shook as she had kept all of it in for so long! She held onto Ragetti as he embraced her, she buried her head into his chest; her cry was muffled in the darkness. She didn't know how bad it was to live the darkness until she heard her own words echo in her mind.

"I promise you this Danni, we will get through this together. We will kill the monster and I'll help you through everything." Ragetti stated, while holding her tighter. "You are no monster, you are far from it. You've helped so many people, you've fought your enemies and your past. I'll you the truth, when I was younger, I thought life was better without me but my friends helped me become the person I am today, the person you love. You see Danni, you are not alone and you'll never be. I be lost without you, and I know the others would be too; you make us strong- you are our glue."

"I'm sorry Ragetti." Danielle whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about; I just wish you could see what I can see. Life is one confusing thing but it can be amazing, we just have to figure out how to pass the bad things and leave them behind and carry on forward with a light load."

Danielle leaned back and raised her head; staring back at Ragetti's eyes. She was just thankful that he was understanding and still loved her. She leaned her face in and kissed him on the lips, and felt the love they had in the kiss.

"Land, ho!" They heard Gibbs call.

Ragetti let go of Danielle but stayed stood in front of her. They both turned their heads and saw a island nearby. Danielle licked her lips nervously; she hoped Jack knew what he was doing. Thinking of Jack, she torn her head away and stared at the captain who stood close to Elizabeth.

She walked over as Elizabeth walked away. She watched as Jack smiled hiding his worry, Danielle noticed but she didn't know what he was worried about. "Don't pretend everything is alright Jack, it doesn't work, trust me. You even said to me hiding is never the answer though it seems to be the easy way out. Just stay away from lizzie, she is in love with Will and that is how it is going to be. I'm sorry Jack but I don't want broken hearts, it is hard to deal with." Danielle said. "The Guv would hate to know his own daughter fell in love with Captain Jack Sparrow." She joked.

Walking away from Jack, Charlie ran up to Danielle making her stop. She knelt down to be the same size as him. She smiled and saw adventure in his eyes.

"Are we going to find treasure, Danni?" He asked.

"The boy is becoming a pirate already!" Jack exclaimed while walking past them to the ready rowing boat.

Danielle looked up to Jack and rolled her eyes. Quickly she looked back at Charlie. "I don't think so Charlie, this island gives me the chills. I fear it holds secretes and dangers, that is why I want you to stay on the ship." Seeing Charlie was going to protest Danielle quickly added: "Please Charlie, it is safer here then on that island. I promise I come back." With that she gave the boy a massive hug and planted a kiss on his forehead. Before climbing over the rail, to climb down the ladder to the rowing boat, she turned to Gibbs who stood nearby. "Look after Charlie, while I am gone, please." Watching the old man nod she smiled and climbed the ladder.


	27. Chapter 27

Sitting in the rowing boat, Danielle sat behind Elizabeth and Norrington, and stared at Ragetti and Pintel rowing in front of them. She raised her gaze and saw Jack was sitting behind the rowing pair, and he seemed he was clutching something with his dear life. _Something had got him spooked, Danielle thought, but what? _What could a man of the sea be terribly scared of? Jack had seen and heard it all, nothing could surprise him except the "low price" that Will, Lizzie and her was even there; back on the sea, looking for Jack. He had cheated death too, Danielle added to her list, and the law. On sea she thought Jack as safe, she thought he thought that too, but she guessed everyone was scared of something or else how would they know what they feel.

"You're pulling too fast." She heard Pintel say to Ragetti, bring her back to the pair.

"You're pulling to slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Ragetti argued.

Danielle noticed Jack wince by the mention of the name of the beast. They were looking for chest of Davy Jones; he cannot step on land only once in every ten years, she remembered. Everything was sticking together. Jack was scared of Jones and his pet but why? Something had gone on when she escaped and when she was back at Port Royal living in the hell, and no one told her!

"I'm saving me strength for when it comes." Pintel stated his argument. "And I don't think its Kraken, anyways. I always heard it said Kray-ken."

"What with a long A?" Ragetti asked. "Krock-en is how it is in the original Scandinavian, and Kracken is closer to that."

Danielle watched as Elizabeth and Norrington stared at each other confused but she sensed tension between them. She licked her lips and leaned forward. She stretched her hands in-between the pair and moved them to the side.

Ignoring their looks, she cleared her throat which gained the arguing pair their attention. "Sorry to break up your argument, but can you please be quiet about the whole Kraken not being said as Kraken business."

Danielle leaned back and felt everyone's eyes on her except Jack's. They stared confused at her, but before anyone questioned the matter, there was a splash near the boat which made Ragetti and Pintel carry on rowing but this time both in a quick paste and in sync! Danielle rolled her eyes thinking it could have been an innocent fish catching its meal, not the beast everyone was scared of.

* * *

As they **all** made it to the island **alive!** Jack was the first to jump out and quickly walked onto the safe promise of the sandy shore. Danielle, Lizzie and Norrington followed, leaving Ragetti and Pintel jump out last and drag the boat to the shore.

"Guard the boat and mind the tide." Jack ordered Ragetti and Pintel after pulling of his coat, setting the jar in the boat and grabs the shovel; putting it over his shoulder.

Danielle stood next to Ragetti, watching the others walk away. _So Jack was really a dead man walking_, Danielle thought, something she needed to change. Everyone did want Jack dead except herself.

"And you were wrong about to-mah- to, if I recall." She heard Ragetti say to Pintel.

Danielle stared at the pair confused. Tomatoes? What was the guys talking about? They were on a life or death quest and they were talking about tomatoes? Danielle rolled her and shook her head, typical of the pair but that was why she loved them. They never took anything serious...well except Ragetti but he had his moments.

"I like tomatoes." Pintel said after thinking.

"Danni!" She heard Jack shout.

The trio turned their heads and saw the rest of the group just paces away. Danielle turned her gaze upon Ragetti. She didn't want to leave him, knowing Jones was on their trail because of Jack. She knew he was pirate and could look after himself and had Pintel but it weren't the same of the safe confirmation of knowing he was still alive...

"I be fine, Danni. Jack needs you more than I do." Ragetti said cutting her thoughts off.

As Danielle caught up with the rest, she walked past Lizzie and Norrington; however she stopped hearing Norrington's words of not excepting anyone on the island. She looked confused at him, thinking the rum still had affected his mind, but following his gaze she saw an abandoning looking church, nearby.

"There's not." Elizabeth said.

"You know this place?" Norrington asked.

"Stories. Isla Cruces. The church came to the island, and brought salvation, disease and death." Elizabeth replied.

"They say the priest had to bury everybody, one after the other. It drove him mad, and he hung himself." Danielle added sadly, recalling the story.

"Better mad with the rest of the world, than be alone." Norrington stated.

Both of the girls stared at him worriedly. Norrington slowly stared back at Danielle, and she saw what she had been fighting. She saw the loneliest in his eyes, and the fight he had been in, to keep alive; though each day was the same, though he kept lying to himself. _They were alike_, Danielle thought, she had been through that...was still fighting to find the purpose of living.

"No fraternizing with the help, love." Jack stated to Elizabeth.

They watched as Elizabeth walked away, leaving Danielle feeling the tension between the men. She stared at them and hoped they weren't going to fight, knowing both men had feelings for her friend, though she was still betting that her cousin will win her heart; if Dan needed to bet on anything, that was the thing she would bet on, they were meant to be, she saw that for many years, before anyone else could! She was the one who was frustrated when the pair was together and didn't confess their feelings for one another, though it was plain to see! She was the one who had to see the heartbreak when Lizzie was kidnapped and when Will let her go. She was there for all of that. She was their biggest fan, and she weren't going to let no one go and disturb that, if anyone tried she would be ready with her sword...

"Oh, after you, sir." Norrington said to Jack in a sort of mocking tone.

Jack handed him the shovel, and turned to face Danielle. He grabbed her hand and walked her away following Elizabeth as Jack gave her the compass.

"Danielle, when I questioned you what happened when you livening with _him." _Jack stated. She knew it was serious as she called her Danielle and not Danni. Also she could feel how protective he was being as he held her hand tighter, though not hurting her. She felt his eyes on her and she looked up. "I'm sorry how I sounded. I am just worried that is all. I owe it you after all, after we've been through. After that day we were branded, I thought I lost you forever. When I got the Pearl back, I searched for you everywhere but had no look. It was like you had disappeared from the face of the earth! I had feared the worse and gave up. I regret that deeply, and I should have kept on looking; pushing myself." Jack stopped and turned to Danielle and held her arms; looking down in her eyes. "You are special Danielle. You have a heart and a mind, more than _he_ could ever patch up. You have people who love you and care, don't let _him_ or anyone else make you doubt your purpose. I be insane if you weren't here and I know Ragetti and Charlie be with me; mad or alone!" As he saw Danielle was going to say something she quickly added: "Don't ever think you are alone because you are not. I'm just sorry I weren't there when you needed me the most. You looked up to me, and saw something in me; you stuck by me and fought my case, when nobody believed me. I haven't shown how grateful I am, and I just wish I could make it up to you but we cannot go back in time. If we could I probably would change a lot of things except you, I need you in my life."

Danielle could feel her tears stinting in her eyes. She knew that took Jack a bottle of rum but bravery to say all that; as he weren't a man to show his feelings. She was grateful, as it had put her worry back of her mind for now. Seeing Jack smile, she smiled and hugged him.

Leaning back she quickly asked: "I know you weren't a hundred percent truthful to Lizzie, but please tell me Jack. Why is Will on the Flying Dutchman and why are we finding Jones' chest? If Jones knew about the Company, he could easily order his crew to find his chest, and fight the company himself, and not us."

"It is not that quite simply, Danni, I am sorry but I cannot tell you." Jack explained, before leaving her standing alone.

"Left alone in the dark again, Turner." She heard Norrington state as he walked to her side, watching Jack walk towards where Elizabeth was walking. "Who can you really trust?"

"Not you or the company that is for sure."Danielle replied angrily while staring at the man. "Law and justice it was never there for my folk, it was only written to satisfy your kind. That was what I was trying to change when I was working in the force, but..."

"It doesn't work!" She heard Elizabeth shouted at Jack, cutting her off. "It doesn't show you what you really want most."

Danielle stared back at Norrington and then back at Jack and Elizabeth. She quickly walked towards them with Norrington following behind.

"Yes it does." Jack stated. "You are sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?"

"Move." Jack replied, gesturing her to move.

Quickly Elizabeth stood up, letting Jack mark the spot with an X with his toe. He looked at Norrington expectantly and he got the hint and started digging. Jack moved to the side and sat crossed legged, closing his eyes; medicating. Danielle stood next to Elizabeth and watched nervously as Norrington dug.

Luckily it was only matter of minutes when Norrington's shovel had hit something, which made everyone stare at the dug up hole in tension and hope. Jack quickly stood up and with Norrington lifted up the chest out and put it onto level ground. Jack used the shovel to break the lock and sank to his knees.

Lifting the lid up, the rest could see what the chest hid inside, love letters, lace, pearls, dried up flowers...all memoires of love gone wrong. Jack pushed the stuff to the aside not feeling any guilt or remorse, and lifted out a small chest.

They all started with awe and worry as they leaned in. All was silence until they heard the unmistakeably sound of a heart beat. Danielle backed away first, staring at the chest with confusion. The stories of Davy Jones she had heard when she was younger was true, he had cut out his heart and made the decision to not to feel again; a tough decision to make.

"It's real." Elizabeth stated.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington stated.

"I do that a lot, and yet people are still surprised."

"With a good reason." They heard a familiar voice say.

They all turned their heads and there standing alive and well was William Turner. Danielle stood up and stared at her cousin through big eyes. She knew he weren't dead, but as Jack was telling Elizabeth and not telling her the truth, it sounded like he was. A smile formed on her face, as she threw the fear of the quest and the confusion away for a few seconds, and appreciate her cousin was there with her!

She watched as Elizabeth ran to Will and embraced him. She sensed the men behind her staring awkwardly but she watched and smiled as the lovers checked each other were safe and well. _I did tell everyone they were in love and were meant to be,_ Danielle thought happily.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked Will.

"Sea turtles, mate." Will threw the captain's famous words towards him. "A pair of them, strapped to my feet."

"Not easy, is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?" Jack asked confused.

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt to Jones..."

"What?" Elizabeth asked staring at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked in a high voice, but as Danielle stared at him, she knew he was pretending he knew nothing of it.

"How could you Jack!" Danielle said angrily. "I thought...you said...did you really mean any of those things you said to me or were they all lies to throw me of the scent?" Danielle asked storming towards him. "After everything you've done, I forgave you, believing you have changed and matured but it seems you haven't! You really do think of yourself and no one else. Jones is welcome to you."

Danielle could see the hurt in the captain eyes but she didn't care, he had told her a bunch of lies and brought her in a life or death quest, to safe his own skin!

"I was reunited with my father." Will stated as if no one interrupt him.

Danielle turned around and stared at Will who now stood near the chest.

"What? You saw your father?" Danielle asked confused. "Uncle Bill is...still alive? I thought he was dead."

"I'll tell you after I do this." Will stated while sinking to his knees. He brought out a small but sharp knife and the key to the chest.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to kill Jones."

Danielle gasped as Jack drew out his sword and pointed it at Will's neck, making him draw back from the chest and stand up.

"I can't let you do that William." Jack stated. "If Jones is dead, then who's to call his beastie off the hunt? Now, if you please the key."

Danielle watched in confusion and worry, as Will slapped Jack's sword away and quickly pulled out Elizabeth's sword as she stood behind him, and pointed it as Jack.

"I keep the promises I make." Will stated. "I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see that."

Danielle stared at the two she loved, she was confused and worried. However she heard another sword being drawn and saw it was Norrington, and watched as he pointed his sword towards Will!

"I can't let you do that either, sorry." Norrington stated.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack said to Norrington.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back." Norrington explained.

"Ah dark side of ambition."

"I prefer it to think of it as a promise of redemption."

"You have been planning this since you heard about the letters of Marque!" Danielle said angrily, while drawing her sword out and pointing it towards Norrington. "I rather die than let you get hold the chest, knowing where it be going and what _he_ would do with it!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long chapter my fellow readers, but I needed to get a lot in, also I splited the island in two or three chapters, depends on how I am going to end the story, all will be clear soon. Another cliff hanger, with the four fighting. Who will win and what will happen? Stay in tune.**


	28. Chapter 28

Anger filled Danielle's body, which rushed to her hands; she felt the strong steel of her sword making its mark on hand as she held it tightly. Anger could be be seen in her eyes, as she stared at Norrington. She was right; all the time growing up, men of the law was seen to be the 'good' guys, those who help people but not all. _They are like the rest of us_, Danielle thought, you can't trust no one.

All four of them squared each other, staring at each other. Elizabeth stood aside, confused and concerned for them all. Danielle didn't want to fight Will or Jack just Norrington, but she couldn't let them fight each other; she needed to fight and safe them and finish Norrington off.

As the sword clashed together, Will's clashing with Jack's and Danielle's with Norrington's they carried on staring at each other angrily; tension was between them all. Danielle was back to back with Will, but quickly Norrington swung at her, she ducked, pulling Will with her, so he wouldn't get hit. However Norrington's sword clashed with Jack's which made the Turners stood up to the side. Will stood at the left, pointing his sword at the middle with Danielle standing opposite him; her mind to save her family and friends and stop Norrington.

"Will, we can't let him get the chest." Jack stated to the younger Turner. "You can trust me...you can mistrust me less than you can mistrust him.

Danielle stared at Jack not understanding what he just said, but quickly stared back at Norrington; hating him.

"You look awful." Will stated to Norrington.

"Granted. But you're still naive. He just wants Elizabeth all to himself." Norrington said.

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Jack said to Norrington.

All of them were into a sword fight, anger and determination in all of them. Jack was fighting Will and Danielle was fighting Norrington. Metal clashing against each other exploded in the air as the fought, their swords whipping and cutting the air before giving their blow.

Finally Danielle got the upper hand with Norrington and pushed him away; making him stumble but he gained his footing. She pointed her sword angrily towards him, which made him stay where he was for a few seconds.

"My cousin is a better man than you, and Lizzie is lucky to have to him. You are just jealous of their love that they have for each other." Danielle said before Norrington swung his sword again but Danielle was quicker than him and she blocked his hit. "You are either blind or stupid that you cannot see it yourself. It is bad that the person who you love does not love you back but let it go!"

Danielle stared at Norrington, and loosened her block but he just pushed her away and ran to join Jack and Will's fight. Danielle landed heavily onto the sand; landing on her back. She quickly regained herself and sat in a sitting position.

" Guard the chest." She heard William say.

She turned her head and stared confused thinking he was saying it to her, but her eyes landed on Elizabeth who was standing nearby.

"No. This is barbaric . This is not how grow men settle their..." Elizabeth argued watching William join the fight he was pushed out off.

"It's how pirates solve their problems." Danielle stated honestly. Seeing her friend glaring at her, she added: "Just telling the truth, welcome to the pirate world Lizzie, it's not all about adventures and treasure. It can be harsh and cold."

Danielle watched as Elizabeth stormed away and followed the men trying to make them stop though they were some feet away!

"Oh fine! Let's just all haul out our swords and start banging away at each other!" Elizabeth shouted. "Have at it! That will solve everything. Well I've had it with the lot of you! I'd enough of...rum soaked... wobbly-legged...pirates!"

Danielle shook her head but stopped as she felt a hand arm wrap around her arm. She looked up and saw it was Ragetti, she smiled pleased to see him. He pulled her up and let go. They both turned to see the scene unfold, as Pintel joined them.

"Does she know that they cannot hear her?" Danielle asked. "I also take offence to how she described pirates; not all pirates are like that."

"Now how'd this a-go all screwy?" Pintel asked.

"Each wants the chest for himself." Ragetti stated. "Mister Norrington I think is hopin' to regain a bit of honour. Ol' Jack is looking to trade it to save his own skin and Turner there...he's tryin' to settle some unresolved business him and his twice cursed pirate father."

"Sad. That chest must be worth more 'n a shiny penny." Pintel said thinking for his own fortune.

"Terrible temptation." Ragetti agreed.

"If we were any kind of decent, we'd remove the temptation from their path." Pintel hinted.

Danielle stood still, watching Elizabeth throwing rocks but missing terribly at the fighting men. _Had I taught her anything in the years I had lived with her?_ Danielle poundered. She had not heard what Ragetti and Pintel had in mind, as she was worried and angry.

"I'm sorry Ragetti but I have to go and sort this out." Danielle said, to herself though she still thought he was behind her. She ran over to Elizabeth and watched her pretend to faint. She stopped by her side and looked down. "You know that doesn't work no more, Lizzie."

Danielle smiled and held out her hand for Elizabeth to take. Helping Elizabeth up, they both saw Ragetti and Pintel legging it to the jungle with the chest; which made them torn apart, unsure if to stay with the men and split them apart or get the chest. Quickly they stared at each other and nodded Danielle start to run to the right, and Elizabeth started to run to the left. However Elizabeth grabbed Danielle's arm dragging her way.

"Oh, you want me to come." Danielle said now understanding her friend's nod. "I was planning to split the men apart Lizzie and stop them fighting...and maybe kill Norrington."

Elizabeth ignored her and made them both run into the jungle. _She really did have enough of pirates,_ Danielle thought. Running wordlessly and without the knowledge of how big the jungle was, or where the pair would be heading, Danielle finally had a plan.

"Lizzie, we need to split up. If we have a chance of finding the pair with the heart, then we have to go around them; to block their paths." Danielle explained making her friend stop and let her go. "We are assuming they are running straight ahead and heading to the other side of the island, where the rowing boat is."

Danielle watched as Elizabeth took her plan and nodded. Without a word Elizabeth ran off to the left, leaving Danielle run to the right. Running, Danielle was confused why Ragetti was stealing the chest, but she knew habits die hard. Also while running, Danielle took in her surroundings, it did seem like beautiful place, the ocean surrounding you, a beach and a jungle it was what she called paradise and it was isolated; something she liked. However it was nature's place, not hers or any other humans. It belonged to nature and it was too beautiful for all controlled by humans and law stuff.

A ring of a bell interrupted her thoughts and made her question what was going on. She knew the bell came from the church but she swore no body lived here...it was men, what they doing? Danielle carried on running though a few minutes she stopped as she came to a dead end. Tall tress with vines hanging down blocked her view from seeing what was through the bushes for nettles! She cursed out aloud but before she could think of another plan, she span around and stared in fear seeing Jones' crew emerge from the bushes and blocked her escape.

With fear, Danielle took a few steps backwards, as the small group walked towards her, their weapons raised. "I guess you are the ones who were ugly enough to get picked to do your captain's quest of finding his heart?" Danielle bravely asked. "Would you believe me if I said that my friends and I aren't your enemies?"

Danielle quickly ducked as one of the members of the crew threw an axe at her, but it quickly landed in the bushes of nettles! Getting up quickly, Danielle added: "I thought not." She quickly took off to her left, as that was the only escape she could see.

Breaking through the bushes, ducking under the low branches and jumping over the fallen branches, Danielle quickly made it to a clearing of sorts. She saw Elizabeth, Ragetti and Pintel standing still; oblivious of what was coming towards them. Danielle ran, though her body kept on telling her to stop. She needed to get to her friends before it was too late!

Quickly an axe whizzed past her, and embedded the trunk of a tree near where the trio was standing; which made them all stare at her direction. Breaking through the bushes and into the clearing, she saw their looks of fear.

"I sort of gained new friends along the way." Danielle joked while running towards them.

She watched as the trio started to run, but they didn't get far, as Pintel and Ragetti forgot they had the chest in their hands as they ran beside a tree; one stood at the side of three, staring at the chest. Danielle rolled her eyes and ordered them to run, before she turned around and drew out her sword again.


	29. Chapter 29

Running and fighting as the group of four did. Elizabeth and Danielle fought, while Ragetti and Pintel ran, then when one of Jones' crew came too close to them they swamped closed and they threw their swords at them; which they all caught in perfect time. This was going all through the jungle while the me were...well Danielle thought they were still fighting but to be truthful, Norrington and Will was stuck in the wheel, travelling down the island, and Jack was at the chest, claiming it himself.

The fight , running and swamping roles carried on to the now empty chest but they didn't know. Ragetti and Pintel picked it up and ran with Danielle and Elizabeth behind fighting of the crew. They carried on to the beach.

"There are too many of them!" Danielle shouted to Elizabeth as she pushed one man off her. "We can't kill them!"

"Run for it!" Elizabeth agreed and ran, letting Danielle follow.

They made to the waters, and they stopped knowing they can't flee from them. The crew quickly surrounded them. However before they could worry more about not seeing another sunset, the wheel that Norrington and Will was in sped past, knocking the crew over like dominoes.

Danielle stared confused at the scattered crew and then to the fallen wheel. She watched as Will and Norrington climbed out, and tried to fight but both fell into the waters; poor Will. Danielle out her attention back on herself and fought of the remaining crew.

They all backed up to the rowing boat, quickly surrounded by the crew. Danielle held her sword tightly, her eyes trained on the crew who stood before her. If she weren't in those situations many times, she would panic but she had, yet the thing was she had help of the law or had a plan B; she had neither.

Hearing a heavy object contact something else she turned her head and saw William was lying in the rowing boat unconscious. Luckily Elizabeth rushed to his side like a true lover but Jack told her to leave him unless she was going to use him to hit this. _Typical of jack of not having any feelings or guilt; _Danielle thought. She quickly stared at the crew again.

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth stated

"Not with the chest." Norrington agreed. "In to the boat." He ordered everyone.

"You're mad."

"You finally realise." Danielle muttered.

"Don't wait for me." Norrington said to Elizabeth.

Norrington grabbed the chest and ran of it, making the crew run after him.

"I say we respect his final wish." Jack stated, with everyone's agreement.

Danielle stared at Jack confused. Hadn't Norrington run off with the heart, which had everyone here and fight at the start? Was everyone going to let him get away with the heart maybe to escape or be killed; either way they had all lost the heart? Have they lost their minds?

"Have you all lost your fucking minds? Norrington has the heart and you are letting him escape!" Danielle said breaking the silence; making everyone stare at her. "Fine if you are not going to do anything, I will." She turned around but two strong hands wrapped around her arms and pulled her back into the rowing boat; making her out a sigh, she sat quietly giving up. Worry filled her mind, knowing what would happen if the monster had the heart. It spelled out trouble for them all; something she wouldn't want to live to see.

* * *

Back on the Pearl, Danielle stormed onto the main deck, worry and anger filled her. She glared at Jack as he walked care free up to the helm. She walked a few paces towards the stairs but quickly stopped and all of her worry and anger was gone for a few seconds as arms around her waist. She looked down and saw Charlie, she smiled and embraced him back; closing her eyes thankful they were alive, she guessed that what mattered.

Before they could say anything the Flying Dutchman shot up from under the waters next to the Pearl; making everyone stop on what they were doing and stare with worry. Danielle turned around, and Charlie hid behind her. Ragetti came to her side and held her hand; a sign of he was there.

"Hello fish face" She heard Jack say to Jones, getting his attention. Danielle watched him and swore she could kill that man. He was going to get them all killed. "Lose something? Ink breath! Squid face! Looking for this?" Jack continued to call Jones names but he finally lifted the jar of dirt up, which made Danielle confuse. "Did you come to negotiate?"

Suddenly in Jack's surprise and the rest's fear, the Flying Dutchman showed her cannon's.

"Oh no." Danielle muttered.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth ordered the crew.

Quickly the ship was awake. Men with the help of Danielle and Charlie made the Pearl sail. Cannons whizzed past them; hitting the waters near them but one crashed through the Jack's cabin making a very large gap. Questions filled Danielle. Questions surrounded by fear for her but mostly for Charlie. Thinking of the boy, she quickly grabbed him by his hand and walked him to the stairs.

"Hide under here, Charlie for me." Danielle said quickly. "There isn't anywhere safe and I fear the worse. I'm so sorry."

Charlie nodded and quickly gave her a hug before crawling under the stairs, burying his head in darkness of his legs. Danielle stared at him for a seconds; not wanting to leave him. She had to fight with the crew.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't very interesting but I promise the nexts ones are, and cue for tears if you are emotional like me, all I am going to say is there are many goodbyes. :(**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm sorry about the previous chapter, it weren't as good as I hoped but I've been so tired recently, and my cousin pointed out I missed a few lines; I am sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy this one, my fellow readers and thank you to The Angel Of Darkness 132 for the ideas, I wouldn't be able to finish my story good without you; I dedicate this chapter to you :)**

* * *

Danielle stared confused at Elizabeth. Did she hear her probably or was the rush of panic making her hear things. Danielle quickly ran to the rail and leaned forward, seeing the truth the Flying Dutchman was falling behind, was that possible?

"We're the faster?" Will asked puzzled.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That is how she takes her prey." Gibbs explained, while standing next to the Turners. "But with the wind..."

"We rob her advantage." Will finished Gibb's sentence.

Gibbs nodded, while watching the Dutchman fall behind; hoping it was true.

"She's turning away." They all heard Elizabeth call out.

Danielle watched but it seemed weird for Jones not fighting back, letting them get away, if he was the monster they all heard about; he'd had a surprise for them all. Danielle turned her head away from the ship and watched as Will ran up to Jack.

"My father is on that ship!" Will exclaimed. "If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight!"

"Why fight, when you can negotiate?" Jack asked.

"Will, I don't think we can beat the Flying Dutchman..." Danielle stated.

"All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack added to his sentence cutting Danielle off and as if she didn't say anything.

Danielle glared at him, angry that he ignored her, but Will didn't seem to hear her either. The hateful words from Norrington echoed around in her mind, slowly getting louder; blocking what was going around her. A question filled her, was he right, was she left in the darkness? She stared at the men; they had their own lives to lead. Will loved Elizabeth and needed to look after her and now fulfil his deal to free his father. Jack was trying to live, safe himself; so he could sail the sea freely and enjoy his life. Was she part of their lives? Was she even part of anyone's lives?

Suddenly the Pearl lunched, making Danielle fall forward but before she could land on her face, pair of two hands wrapped around her arms and stood her straight on her feet again. She stared at the deck, then to her two helpers and couldn't help but smile as her eyes met Ragetti's and Pintel's.

"Thank you." Danielle said.

"Didn't want to see you get hurt." Ragetti stated, while letting her go with Pintel. "Do you know what that was?"

Danielle shrugged but her attention was caught by a jar smashing. She watched as Jack ran down the stairs to the main deck, confused Danielle followed and watched as Jack knelt down and began to look through the sand.

"Jack...what are you doing?"

"Where's the thump, thump?" Jack asked to himself ignoring Danielle all together.

Danielle stared confused and was going to ask him again but feeling the ship stop moving, made her stop.

"We must have hit a reef!" Elizabeth said.

"No. It's not a reef." William said making Danielle walk to him confused. "Get away from the rail."

"What is it?" Danielle and Elizabeth asked at the same time.

"The Kracken."

Danielle stood still; her eyes grew big with fear. Her heart started to beat against her chest; as if trying to escape its cage. She stared at her cousin and then to Elizabeth, trying to see if it was a joke or something but nothing appeared except fear and worry from the pair.

"Oh no, time to fight, like you said Will." Danielle stated before racing around with the crew to defend the ship.

"To arms! Load guns, defend the masts!" Will ordered. "Boathooks to the prow don't let it get a grip. It will attack to starboard. I've seen it before. Set cannons and hold for my signal."

Just after the ship was quickly defended, but they all knew it won't be a match to the Kracken, yet they hoped, rather fight for the ship as Jack got them all in the mess. There was an eerie silence that was held by the Pearl, as long, big tentacles came out of the waters and drew up upon the ship, its end feeling their way around.

"Hold fire!" Will ordered those on the cannons.

All the crew watched with fear as the tentacles towered over them, daring to grab hold of them as if they were rag dolls!

"Fire!" Will finally ordered.

In a matter of seconds all the cannons were sounded and let out their cannon balls, hitting the Kraken's t tentacles. In pain the hit tentacles were brought back into the sea below, but this was a monster, Danielle reminded herself, it was enormous and powerful; it would take a lot to make it back down or sweet victory.

"It will be back!" Will warned as the Kracken was nowhere to be seen. He turned to Danielle and Elizabeth who stood in the middle of the deck, Danielle stood with her pistol knowing it won't be enough but was a habit; to have something in her hand when fighting. "Get off the ship."

"No boats." Elizabeth explained.

Danielle followed her cousin's gaze and saw all the rowing boats were smashed into pieces! There was no way of escape, worry filled her as her eyes landed on the stairs, Charlie was still hiding under there, the only place she could think of being safe; something that could be easily be torn by a monster like that!

As William ordered the crew, Danielle rushed over to Ragetti and Pintel. "All the boats are smashed into pieces! There is no way out of this; I've brought death to Charlie!" Danielle said. "All I wanted for him was freedom and safety but I guess you can't have both."

"Don't worry; we'll be alive after this." Ragetti said reassuring her, while holding her by her arms before she would do something stupid in her time of fear, worry and anger. "Just keep him close to you and fight!"

Before any of them could say anything more many shadows fell upon their faces, they all looked up and saw the Kracken was back! No plan but to fight, they all got into action, before they could get caught. Quickly the Kracken fought back, tossing the crew to the side, wrapping its tentacles around the mast and snapping it in half as if it was just a twig! Yells of agony and of help filled the air as Danielle ran towards the stairs, but she skidded to a stop in fear as she watched as the Kracken tentacle smashed down on the stairs!

"Charlie!" She yelled in fear and ran quicker. At the rubble of stairs, she quickly picked up the pieces and threw them away, her heart and mind on Charlie. "Come, on Charlie, you can't be dead! Please!" She said while digging herself through the rubble.

"Danni?" She heard a weak voice call.

Danielle dug through quicker, hope remained inside her. Finally she made it to the young boy and carefully brought him out. She lifted him and carried him in her hands. She looked around worried, the Kracken was still attacking the ship, there was nowhere safe for Charlie, had she brought him death?

"Hold in there Charlie." Danielle said to the boy in her arms. Quickly she ran up to the other stairs towards the helm, and laid Charlie at the back, where it seemed safe. Looking down at the hurt boy, she saw how badly he had been hurt. Blood seeped through his shirt; dust lay upon his pale skin destroying his beauty. "I am so sorry Charlie."

A shadow fell upon her; she looked up and saw one of the Kraken's tentacle darting towards them both. "Oh no you don't beastie." She said out loud. With anger, Danielle drew out her pistol and shot at it but it slapped it out of her hand before she could aim again. As the hit was strong, she fell onto her back, before she could drew out her sword, the Kraken's tentacle aimed toward her, she rolled to the right, and the tentacle hit the wood beside her, she rolled the left and the Kracken hit the wood again. Quickly she drew out her sword, and as the tentacle as aiming towards her she swung it around and had hit it. She got up as the tentacle drew back into the sea.

Kneeling to Charlie's side again, Danielle stared with fear. "You see no one messes with my boy..." Danielle whispered. Shock filled her eyes, she had called Charlie hers! Was she mad? He was and never be hers, but she shook her the shock off, telling her that it was love; she had love him so much, she didn't realise what she could do in the power of loving him. "I love you Charlie."

Her fingers fumbled at Charlie's shirt. She was there to look after him. She was there to keep him safe. She was there to love him. She was there for him. But where was she when he needed her most? Where was she when he was scared? Where was she when he was attacked? Tears filled her eyes, she knew the answer. She was not with him. She had betrayed him. She had left him. She had hurt him...

A gasp left Danielle's mouth as something wrapped around her ankle. Before she could do anything, she was strongly dragged away from Charlie, a scream left her mouth as she was dragged down to the main decks and towards the rail.

"Danni!" She heard Ragetti yell with fear. She saw Ragetti and Pintel running towards her but before they could get to her, she was tossed up in the air and to be caught again by another tentacle.

"Look after Charlie!" She yelled. "I'm sorry."

That was the last words Ragetti heard before he watched in terror, his lover disappearing into the waters. He ran up to the rail but before he could climb over, Pintel grabbed up and pulled him back. Terror and worry filled Ragetti, he wanted to jump into save Danielle but he knew he would be caught and die too. His mind went on to Charlie, if he weren't there, he would probably jump in after Danielle and die with her, but he had promised her that if anything happened to her, he would look after him. "I will keep that promise Danni." Ragetti whispered in the air, before wiping the tears that were rolling down his cheek. That day had turned dark for them all.


	31. Chapter 31

Danielle floated in the sea waters, motionless, unconscious over powered her; she tried to fight but she was too tired after cutting herself loose from the Kraken's hold. She looked peaceful, as if the weight of the world had left her. Miles away the Kracken was too busy fighting the Pearl, to finish her off; but it had lost an end of a tentacle. The waves carried her away from the fight and into the wide ocean...

A gasp escaped from Danielle's mouth as she quickly opened her eyes. Cold, salty water rolled down her face, and made a puddle on deck. Her brown eyes came into focus and she took the few seconds to look around her. She saw the crew who she called ugly and chased her and her friends around the island. She let out a groan, and her hands went straight to her left side, but her eyes filled with confusion as she couldn't feel her sword on her belt.

"There be no need of fighting missy." She heard a harsh voice say. She stared up with fear as her eyes met the monster himself Captain Davy Jones. "Ah you fear me, but I ask you this, do you fear death?"

Danielle couldn't help but show her fear. She licked her lips nervously, which made the captain laugh harshly. She shifted herself backwards with the small energy she had left inside her, as Jones stepped forward; leaning down and held her face in his claw hand. "I take that as yes." Danielle watched as the captain's eyes stared harshly in hers but quickly softened. He threw her head back and examined her face closely with his eyes. He quickly let go off her and walked away, ordering his men to hold her up.

Standing up, and being held by two of Jones' crew, Danielle could take in what was going around her. Danielle was made to stand near a man who was also inhabited by the sea but looked more human than the rest; she stared at him with fear. She met his eyes, and saw worry and fear in his chocolate brown eyes. His eyes, it triggered a memory in Danielle's mind but it was caught short as her attention was brought upon the scene in front of her.

The Pearl, fire broke out upon the ship's decks, smoke rose high above; darkening the sky. Danielle's eyes widened as her mind went to those she loved and cared for on the ship. All of them were there for her, when she needed them, tried to help her in their own way; they were on the Pearl about to die!

"No!" Danielle yelled, trying to break free from her hold. It was no use, they were stronger than her but yet she didn't stop fighting. "Please stop this!"

Jones stared at her; he did not answer her but only smiled showing his cruel side. Turning his attention back to his spyglass, the air was quickly silent as Danielle's shouts were muffled. Danielle watched with fear as the Kracken wrapped its tentacles around the Pearl and brought into the sea depths; n possible saviours.

"Jack Sparrow...our dept is settled." Jones stated while lowering his spyglass.

Two of Jones' crew carried the chest which Danielle watched Norrington run away with; apparently 'sparing' his life to safe theirs. They placed the chest down, and all the crew stared out at the sea and their captain.

"The captain goes down with his ship." One crew stated.

Hearing those words, Danielle lowered her eyes, tears filled her eyes. Closing them tightly, she saw her old friend Captain Jack Sparrow, wearing his charming smile and his good natured personality; he then faded and changed to Ragetti. Why did they have to die? Jack why were you so stupid to bring death to people?

"Turns out, not even Jack Sparrow could beat the devil." Another crew member stated.

"Open the chest." Jones ordered to his crew, which made Danielle open her eyes, but she didn't dare look up and show her tears. "Open the chest, I need to see it."

Danielle heard the grave silent that the crew held, as the chest opened. She closed her eyes tightly again as Jones yelled the now dead captain's name towards the sky. Opening them again, she raised her head, with a look of puzzlement. If the heart weren't with Jones nor with Jack than who was it with?

"Oh no," Danielle whispered. "Captain," Danielle said trying to gain his attention. He stared at the chest with silence but didn't turn around. She cleared her voice and tried to keep her fear far away from being recognised. "Captain, your heart has been lost to the company." Danielle grew silent as she felt all the crew's eyes upon her staring at her confused, slowly she watched as Jones raised his head. "Jack thought he had it but did not."

"Take her away!" Jones ordered those who held her.

"Please believe me! The company will use your heart for the bad. No one..."Danielle was cut off as she was pushed below deck. She tried to fight her holders but they just held her tighter making her groan with pain. Pushed into a brig, Danielle stumbled but luckily stood her ground. "I am telling the truth about the heart..."

"Shut it!" One pirate said, letting the most human of them all into the cell.

Danielle moved away from the door and way from the man with fear. He didn't take any notice and sat down at the side. She stared at him, though she wished she would stop. His eyes, she had seen them before, they remind her so much of her father. So much history had been lost, she didn't really know her family; only her father and Will, now they were both gone, she was all by herself.

"Don't be afraid of me." The man said. "It feels like a lifetime ago, since we met, but you still have your mother's charm."

Hearing his words, Danielle stared at him confused but stood away. "How do you know my mother? Have we met before?"

"Yes to both questions, I look different to how you remember me but I know you recognise me, as I saw it back up there. We grieve the same people, my dear, but I fear you grieve more than me, this time." The man said before looking up, meeting Danielle's eyes. "Death can have a huge impact on one, Will did me all about you, but I afraid I have forgotten some of it. You see, when your debt is up, you are part of the ship, slowly your mind goes; nothing we can remember not even who we were. Losing ourselves is what we fear; the last fear we have. I warned Will of that, it is too late for me, but he is a Turner, like you; we can't let go to things we have."

Danielle took a wryly step forward but kept her eyes on the man. "You talk as if you know me, but I'm afraid I can't remember you."

"My dear Danielle, I am not shocked as I look like a monster now, but I am your uncle William." Bootstrap Bill said. "I am sorry on the unwelcome reception you had, but you are lucky to be alive; Jones was going to kill you. I am confused why he didn't but I am glad as I still have family."

Danielle stared confused at her uncle, she was pleased to know her uncle was still live after all years, but her emotions were in a muddle; she had just lost all the people she loved and cared for, she had hurt the boy she loved most- put him in great danger, she was at death door but was saved, which made her confused. Why save her?

Danielle tore her gaze away from her uncle and to the stairs which lead to the main deck, her mind on Jones. Was he the heartless man that everyone feared or was there something behind the figure? She did not know, she was too tired to stand. Darkness filled her body and quickly her world went dark. She couldn't hear her uncle saying her name with worry, she couldn't feel his hands wrapping around her body, to put her in a sitting position and cradling her. Numb she felt, pale went her skin and darkness filled her...

Back on the main deck the Flying Dutchman's crew was all busy sailing the ship as her captain ordered. Jones stared at his chest, anger filled him, he was in great danger as he his heart was gone and he didn't know where! Air filled the chest, where his heart once laid, the metal that once protected his organ had now had air filling it. The girl said something about the Company, but why would they have his heart? What profit would there be? _Of course, they would use it against me_... Jones thought, looking up from the chest and he turned his head quickly. Pain showed in his eyes. He could feel his heart beating; beating in a place he did not know...


	32. Chapter 32

Back at Port Royal, in the East India Trading Company head quarters, all seemed normal, nothing of the battle on the open waters had reached Beckett who sat at his desk; writing. His mind was on the chest, the thing that would gain him more power and get rid of pirates all together; no fault he could see in his plans except he did not have the heart of Davy Jones, he was still waiting. Yet his heart was telling him something different, at the same time he wanted to pursue power, he couldn't hide his love for Danielle. He knew it was dangerous, as she was a pirate and he was a Lord, but he couldn't stop loving her. He hated himself for it, as he loathed pirates except her. Why did she become a pirate? He kept asking after wakening up from his dream of being close to Danielle. He had the power to keep her safe, to protect her but he knew that was not the thing she needed; not from him anyways. He knew he was second to Ragetti, he had always been there for her, looking after her when she fell down from her high views; they were a real team. They were opposite to each other but they made it work, as deep down they had the same feelings and thoughts; they want to protect the other, rather die than see the other hurt; loved each other. He had hurt her too much to gain her trust. He had pushed her to the edge to get her back. He had ruined her life not once but twice!

Blood stained his hands, it didn't matter how clean they look; blood was always there on his hands, all the people he had ordered to be killed by his power and his hatred; something he couldn't take back, haunt his dreams if he reminded himself of it. Danielle changed him, he realised that. He slowly could see what was in front of him, he fought he was unbeatable as he had wealth, power and the law on his side but Danielle proved him wrong, Jack proved him wrong, yet they paid the price...

"The last of the ships has returned." Mercer said walking into the office.

"Word on the chest?" Beckett asked, returning to his job.

"None." Mercer replied truthfully. "But the ships picked up a man, set adrift by the look of it. He had these."

Mercer walked over to the desk and handed over the Letters of Marque to Beckett, which made him glance through them noticing a man looking terrible but yet he recognised him.

"James Norrington?" He asked as his eyes landed on the man under armed escort.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name." Norrington stated.

"If you intend to claim these, then you must have something to trade." Beckett said. "Do you have the compass?"

"Better." Norrington said, before throwing down a small bag. A second passed before the bag moved, and the room filled with the unmistaken sound of a heart. "The heart of Davy Jones."

Beckett slowly leaned forward, quickly appeared inside and then closed the bag. "Remarkable." Was the world he could only come up with.

"Then I've won commission as a privateer?" Norrington asked.

"Better." Beckett replied before opening the presentation box, letting Norrington's eyes land on his sword, his prized object; the thing he thought he wouldn't see nor hold ever again after going through the hurricane. Beckett took the time to walk to the balcony doors and stared outside; letting his mind go through his plan of taking over the seas. He was close to gaining more power; he could start getting rid of pirates. "Reinstatement to your former rank and status, all rights and privileges attendant and I believe a promotion is due, as well. Do you agree, Admiral Norrington?"

Norrington stared at his sword, which he now held in his hands. He had his old life back, but now he was going to be an Admiral; something he worked hard for, to get promoted, to prove to his family he can do something and be a good man, yet something he couldn't get back was Elizabeth, that part of his life was gone. Overwhelmed, yet quickly he turned with military precision, he drew up his sword and rested it on his left arm; pointing it down at the heart. "Give the order sir."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. No. That would be terribly imprudent." Beckett said making Norrington stare at him. "Where is the profit in killing Jones when we can instead add another ship to your fleet?" Seeing Norrington look confused, he continued. "The Flying Dutchman," Beckett said before opening the balcony doors and stepping out onto the wooden balcony; looking out to the waters. Just then The Flying Dutchman moored into Port, on the ship he could see Jones' crew at the rail of the ship, with their Captain who had his hat off; his way of a salute. "Whoever controls the heart of Davy Jones controls the sea." He explained to Norrington who now stood at his right and Mercer who stood at his left.

"The map is finished, sir." The artist said bringing Beckett back from his words.

Beckett gazed at the map; he walked back in leaving the two men outside. "Just the way I imagined it." He said out loud seeing the map finished. The Company ships marked on the map, showing they controlled the seas, sailing goods back and forth and now expanding to new countries. The law controlling the waters; yes it was like how he imagined. Pirates had nowhere to hide.

"Your nephew seems to think he is a pirate." Norrington stated. "Yet I'm confused why Miss Turner protects him, after what happened between the two of you, it seems odd why she protects your nephew."

Beckett lowered his eyes. He knew Danielle would do anything in her power to protect the boy; even die for him. He smiled as he knew where they were, back on the Pearl.

"Jones probably finished them off." Norrington stated but fell silent as Beckett's gaze was upon him.

"What was that?" Beckett asked.

"Jones...Jack was in his debt and he needed to pay that is the only thing I got from my travels. I stole the heart from Jack and..."

"Ended all their lives." Beckett finished his sentence off quietly. He quickly lowered his eyes again, his own nephew so young dead. Danielle, the only person he loved and changed for gone. "Get out." Beckett ordered. Hearing no footsteps he turned around and stared up at James Norrington. "I said get out!" watching Norrington walk out confused, he felt his blood boil. He turned to Mercer, who stared back confused but he didn't show it. "Tell Jones, I need a word with him."

* * *

**One more chapter left guys! I keep forgetting to mention I sometimes use delated scenes from the movie as I love them so much and I be using some in the third story. I added my own thing this in chapter as you could tell but stating the obivous* **


	33. Chapter 33

**Finally the last chapter my fellow readers, I'm sorry it took time because of school work and what to put this very long chapter! **

_Italic_ **words means lyrics of a song or thoughts of someone. **

**I just want to thank you lovely readers for reading my story, and I hope I see you all in my next one but I must warn you it may be sad/depressing but it will stick to the story line most of the time, anyways come and see what is in store for Danielle and Ragetti in my next story when I put it up. **

** A massive thank you to The Angel Of Darkness 132 for the lovely reviews, ideas you gave me and advise you told me. I'll never forget it, and I look forward what happens next in your story :) Glad we have became friends after this :) Also to my cousin who helped me along the way, giving me ideas and keeping the story interesting. **

* * *

Silence held in the longboat. All was morning silently, saying goodbye to their fellow captain; Jack Sparrow, never again will they see him again, they all thought. Nothing could disturb them as they rowed away from the floating debris, from the Pearl. They should feel lucky that they were still alive, that they survived from the Kracken and lived to tell the tale, but they felt far from being lucky. How could they go living their lives, after experiencing the attack? How could they call themselves lucky after seeing their friends die in front of them? How could the world still move when those who lived in the harsh world was lost in its darkness forever? None of them knew the answer to any of the questions they asked.

Elizabeth sat next to Will in the longboat, with Gibbs in front. Cotton and Marty sat at the back, with Pintel and Ragetti sat in the middle; silently rowing. Charlie lay underneath them, wrapped in a blanket, Ragetti knew it weren't suited for him to be under their feet but there were no more boats after the Kracken attacked them. _He shouldn't have been here, he should have stayed in Port Royal; he would be safer there than with us,_ Ragetti thought. _Maybe if I just stayed with Danni, none of this would happen. We would be married, living without fear, I be there protecting her from everything._ Doubt filled him, as he knew his dream wouldn't be real and now it would never be real, as she was gone. He didn't want to believe it, he wished she would swim to them now, and show she was still alive, but he knew that wouldn't happen. As she was gone, so was his dream for them to live freely and safely. The true sacrifice choosing to be a pirate, trying to fight for freedom but at the same time you are losing everything you knew and love, leaving your past behind, people you thought that be there forever slowly gone; love having its twisted turn, being miles away...

* * *

At Tia Dalma's shack, Ragetti sat in the back room, beside Charlie who was lying on a table. Tia Dalma had cleaned up his wounds and stitched him up. All of it reminded him of Danielle; he couldn't watch and walked out of the shack to stand in the silence outside.

The world looked so dark for Ragetti. Flicker of light he saw before him- his future but every minute Danielle was not there, the light was slowly fading away; absorbed by the darkness. Darkness filled his body, he knew it would never go away, the pain, the reminder, the replaying of the scene, the last words; all was going to be with him forever, reminding him of that day. He thought he had lost her many times, but losing her for real, it had a big effect on him.

"Ragetti?"

He heard a voice call him, but he didn't turn around, he carried on staring straight ahead, he wanted to be left alone, he wanted Charlie to be cared after by someone else, he weren't the man for the. He will never be, the boy reminded him so much of her, the sense of adventure, the fear of the world, knowing how harsh it could be and the love inside.

"Just leave me be." Ragetti stated.

"Danni wouldn't want you to be like this."

"How do you know?" Ragetti asked turning his head, his eyes landed on Will harshly but slowly he lowered his eyes and turned to stare back at the sky. "Sorry, I...I don't know what to do Will. Everything we've been through, I should know what to do but death is different. Working in the force, I saw many deaths and being a pirate but when it is the person who you love, it is a different story; the one no one should tell the one no one should experience. You have Elizabeth, someone who you know that cares and love you; no one could ever disturb that." Ragetti said, he looked to the side and stared at Will. "You two are lucky, you both love each other. Both of your pasts are history and nothing could ruin your relationship. You have no one to fight to get her, she is with you safe; a completely different story to what was Danielle and mine."

Will lowered his eyes; Ragetti's words had hit his heart. He was grieving for his love yet he gave honest advice to a young couple. Did he feel guiltily about Danielle? Did he wish he could have done something while she was still alive? "Ragetti, it is not your fault. If we are to blame it be..."

"Do not blame the dead that is unfair. They cannot defend themselves, as they are not... here any more." Ragetti said cutting William off with a stern voice, yet Will noticed the unstableness. "Jack, yes he may been his fault, but what would you do if you were in his shoes? What would we all do? No one knows what they would have done, as we won't be in his shoes. They can probably think what they would have done and come up with something better than Jack's idea but we will never know. D-Danielle...it weren't Jack's fault. He didn't know she was going to be with him, I believe if he had a choice and more time he would try to get her away but Danni was hard to persuade; when she had her mind set on something she wouldn't give up." Ragetti turned his head away and let out a sigh, he felt tears burn his eyes but he blinked them back. "I know Danielle wouldn't want me to be like this, to feel sorry for myself and think about her but how can I not? She was my love, my heart beat for her, whenever I thought of her, a smile was on my face, my heart pumped quickly and I swear felt like I could fly. She was the only who fought for me, the only person who cared for me, Will, people pretended to care to get me, pretended to love me to get my money. She was different that is why I loved her. She saw the world differently to everyone; she experienced the world, the one hardly the living experience. She wanted me to look after the boy, but how can I?"

"You are caring Ragetti, never forget that." Will stated. "You can look after him, the love you have for Danielle; you can use it for him. I know it will be hard, but I know, and Danielle knew you can do it."

Ragetti stared at the young Turner; he opened his mouth to say something but the door of the shack opened gaining both of their attentions. "The boy is still unconscious, but you can still see him." Gibbs said to Ragetti, slowly he went back into the shack.

Ragetti slowly stared back at Will, and nodded. He walked back in the shack and back to the back room. There his eyes landed on the young boy, in the light he could see how pale he was, making his hair look darker. Slowly he walked around the table and sat down on the wooden chair beside Charlie. He raised his hand and moved it towards the boy's face, but he saw how grubby his hands were and decided against it, as he didn't want to disturb the boy's peaceful look. He held the boy's hand instead and stared at it.

He was only eight,

Ragetti thought, _he shouldn't be like this. He should be in his mother's arms, being held tightly as he fell asleep. He should be in his room, his parents saying good night to him, praying he would have good dreams, or if he had a nightmare, they would run to his side and hold him tight; telling him everything was going to be ok. He should be learning about the world, not fighting for his life. A pirate's life is not for the gentle folk, but he came to protect Danielle. _Ragetti could see the love the boy had for Danielle, he could see Danielle wanted to protect to boy from everything.

"I am sorry Danni; I am not as strong as you thought I was." Ragetti whispered. "You saw the good in me, you was there when no one was, you helped me up from the ground and got me to look to the future. You made me the person I am today, but look where all of it got us. I am all alone, while you lay in darkness, reunited with your mother and father; looking down on me."

He fell silent, he wished he could mute the world, colour everything black. He envied those who stayed by their family sides, fighting to live another day. He was sitting in his own darkness, all doors closed, no windows appeared; no escape, he was locked in his own prison cell.

Don't care if he is guilty; don't care if he's not. He's good and he's bad, and he's all that I've got. Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please don't take that sinner from me. Oh don't take that sinner from me.

The lyrics, Ragetti heard in his mind, Danielle's sweet, powerful voice singing them to him. The song told many stories, yet it reminded him of them, the things they had to fight off to where they were. The past had its impact, the monster and their fears, yet they always found each other but not now, not ever.

Ragetti raised his head hearing voices in the other room, he wanted to be alone yet he knew he needed friends to get through the darkness. He didn't want to leave Danielle in the past, he wanted her to be there and be in his future. Ragetti let go of Charlie's hand and buried his head in his hands, tears rolled down his face. He loved her so much, everyone who knew them saw that, all he wanted to do was protect her and lover her.

"Why did you have to be taken away?" Ragetti asked. "I need you here Danni, I am useless without you. I see no end to this darkness that lies before me. I'm not ready to think of you in the past, to leave you behind. I want to be with you Danni, please don't be gone. I'm not the man who you saw, I wear a mask to protect us both, now I'm living for myself but I'm not sure if I want to live anymore. I promised you I would look after Charlie but why look to me? Did you see something in me that I can't see? The boy is better without me Danni, he is safer without me, I would only drag him down...why did you have to go? I miss you..."

Ragetti fell back into his silence. He noticed the voices were no more in the next room, he guessed they heard him but he couldn't care less no more. He didn't care about anything; he wanted Danielle back that was the only thing he wanted.

Slowly Ragetti stood up and walked into the main room. He stood still and saw everyone was staring at him. He walked over to the door and stood in the doorway; staring outside. Pintel stood near him and handed him a drink, which Ragetti took with hesitation.

"I'm sorry Ragetti." Pintel said.

"It isn't your fault." Ragetti stated. He turned around so he was staring at everyone else. "It is none of our faults, we can blame ourselves but none of it will get Jack or Danielle back. We mourn for them both, and look up to them, knowing how brave they were. They may be...dead but they are still alive inside us. As long as we are alive so are they." The rest of crew looked up to Ragetti; they nodded and drank out of their cups.

"Against the cold and the sorrow," Tia Dalma stated going around the room offering them drinks. She walked to William and said: "It's a shame. I know you be thinking, with the Pearl, you could have caught the Devil and wrestled free your father's soul." She turned her attention to Ragetti. "You thought the Pearl could have been the answer to your freedom. You could have been with Danielle and be away from what she was hiding on land."

"it doesn't matter." Will stated gaining everyone's attention, except for Ragetti's. He lowered his eyes and stared at his cup. "The Pearl's gone...along with its captain."

"Aye. And already, the world seems less bright without him." Gibbs said. "Tricked us all, to the very end, but that streak of honest finally won out." He raised his cup and said: "To Jack Sparrow!"

Everyone felled suit:

" Never another like Captain Sparrow." Ragetti stated sadly.

"He was a gentlemen of fortune, he was." Pintel said.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth followed.

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back, Elizabeth..."

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma asked Will cutting him off. "What would you, would any of you, be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond, to fetch back Witty Jack and his precious Pearl? " Slowly one by one they agreed. "Very well. But if you are to brave the weird and haunted shoals at world's end...then you be needin' a captain what knows of those waters.

They all looked confused at her. Ragetti stared at her but hearing footsteps descending from the stairs made him look at the stairs, with the others he walked forward trying to see who was coming down the stairs.

"Now, tell me...what's become of my ship?" Barbossa asked.

Ragetti watched as his former captain took a bite from his apple. He stared confused, how the devil was he standing there? He looked around thinking he was the only one seeing Barbossa but seeing the other's confused he knew he weren't seeing things.

Ragetti stepped forward; he wanted to know what was going on. He was confused and angry seeing his former captain standing before him. Confused on how he came back from the dead, which got Ragetti thinking if he could get back from the dead, maybe Danielle could but doubt filled him. Angry that Barbossa was standing with them; alive. He put his relationship with Danielle through the dirt, after how he treated her! What right did he have to stand there? Last time he was going to kill his lover, now she was gone, he was back. Yet he couldn't blame him, as he was desperate like the rest of the men to be back to normal...

Why couldn't Danielle be there with him? Ragetti left the room and went to the back room and sat back on his chair beside Charlie. "Come on Charlie, if you can hear me you can do this. Be strong, do this for Danni." Ragetti whispered the young boy. He leaned forward and picked up his hand, tears rolled down on his cheeks, he didn't care no more. He felt empty, he felt darkness filling him up, blocking everything. "Please Danni come back..." He quickly fell silent, he let go of Charlie's hand and folded his arms on the table; burying his head in his darkness.

"Ragetti...if there was any way of getting her back..."

"There is not is there?" Ragetti asked cutting Pintel off, lifting his head up. "Otherwise she be here. She be with me, like I how I planned. Barbossa is back, we getting Jack back but what of Danielle? Don't she mean anything to anyone no more? She is William's cousin, Elizabeth's best friend, Jack's old friend, Charlie's big sister. She came looking for me when I left her. She fought my corner when I couldn't. She looked at me as if I was human! She treated me with fairness and she loved me, Pintel she actually loved me! Now I can't love her back. I feel like I've wasted all those years I knew her, that I didn't tell her my real feelings, or that I didn't do myself justice but she made me go shy because I loved her. I...I..." Ragetti lowered his eyes. He was too tired to explain. He was too tired think. He was too tired to speak. He was too tired to do anything.

In the silence Ragetti stood up and walked past his friend. He was too tired to live. "I'm sorry Pintel, please don't follow me. Look after the boy I..."

"Ragetti, don't end like this. You have a life to lead." Pintel said gently. "Danni, she would want you to live and look after the boy. She trusted you. She loved you. What would she say if she was here? I know she be disappointed with you my friend. Just please think about this, I need you."

Ragetti stopped hearing his friend's words. Lowering his eyes, tears rolled down his cheeks. Turning around to meet his friend's eyes, he felt ashamed. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to feel or what to do."

"No one does Ragetti. You just lost the important person in your life, we all know." Pintel said while wrapping a arm around Ragetti, walking him back to Charlie. "But you promised Danni something. You promised to look after the boy; I'll help, because I am a good friend."

Ragetti stared at his friend and nodded, he looked back at Charlie. "She wanted him to go back to England, to finish his education. He won't have that here, not with us..."

"Then we take him back to England."

"But that is miles away! I can't even remember what home looks like, do you?" Ragetti asked.

"No, I guess it is the very same as people want to leave it." Pintel replied. "We take the boy to a dock and see him on a ship to England, my friend. The sea is no place for his type, he is too young."

A groan made the two men look at the boy. Ragetti rushed to Charlie's side and stared down at him, he watched as the Charlie looked like he was fighting to stay alive. Suddenly his eyes opened! Ragetti smiled as Charlie's eyes met his. "Hello champ." He whispered. As Charlie leaned forward, Ragetti gently lowered him back down. "I think you better lie down, you've had a... shock."

"W-where is Danni?" Charlie asked.

Ragetti stared at him, his heart stopped beating. How could he tell a young boy about death? He probably didn't know what it was. Ragetti let out a sigh before saying: "Charlie, Danni isn't here. She... is back on the seas, being busy."

"Busy doing what?" Charlie asked.

"I...It doesn't matter."Ragetti said it weren't the time to tell him but when was the best time?

* * *

Ragetti woke up feeling tired and empty. The sun was in the eastward sky, shining brightly. He stared out to it, showing his heartache. He had just woken up being emtpy and cold, his lover was back in his dreams, talking to him as if nothing happened, as if she was still alive, something he hoped to see and feel again; feel her, to feel alive and be happy.

He stood up and let out a sigh, the day was new but guilt filled him as his mind was on his love; that weren't going to change. He walked quietly to the back room, and gently shook Charlie awake. He pressed his index finger against his lips; telling Charlie to be quiet as the others was still asleep. He needed to do this early, so no one would question him.

In the rowing boat all was quiet, the river still held the mysterious, eerie feeling Ragetti feared. Rowing, he watched as Charlie looked around them, he saw fear but excitement in his eyes. His rucksack was on his bag, he hadn't told him where they going, he couldn't tell him.

_I don't want to talk right now._

_I just want your arms wrapped around me, in this moment before it runs out._

_Oh don't say it is over._

_Oh no say it ain't so._

_Let them stars watch._

_Let them stare._

_Let the wind eardrop._

_I don't care_

_For all that we've got, don't let it go_

_Just hold me_

_I can't pull you closer than this_  
_It's just you and the moon on my skin_  
_Oh, who says it ever has to end_

Ragetti lowered his eyes, the lycris, it made him think of Danielle. Which questioned himself, how could he ever stop thinking about her? To him then, it seemed impossiable, as the pain and the reminders was always going to be there until he dies. Something he wished he wouldn't think of but it seemed the easy way, to be with Danielle again...

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked suddenly, making Ragetti stare at him. "Are we going to find Danni and bring her home?"

Before Ragetti could saying, he licked his lips nervouly. Slowly he stopped rowing, he guessed they were only a few miles from land but he could be wrong. He pulled the oars in, and raised his gaze to stare at the boy. "I..I don't know how to tell you this kiddo, I...I'm afraid you won't be able to see Danni again. Not for a very long time...I hope our paths will cross with hers again but I don't know when." Ragetti stopped as he heard the unstableness in his voice. He was trying to act strong in front of the boy, but he was doing a poor job. He knew he was doing the best thing, sending Charlie back to Englad just as Danielle wanted. He wouldn't know what to do, the sea was too dangrous, she weren't there to protect him no more and the waters seemed to be sending trouble their way. He suddenly looked down confused, as Charlie wrapped his arms around his neck, he quickly hugged him back. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he didn't bother to clean it away.

"You don't have to lie Ragetti." Charlie stated. "I'm old enough to learn about the world and its hidden secretes. Danni, isn't ever coming back is she? She has gone to heaven, to be with the angles?"

Ragetti closed his eyes, letting more tears rolled down his cheeks while holding the boy closer to him. Hearing it out loud broke his heart. How could a boy so young know so much about the world? How was he stronger than himself?

"I wish she was Charlie. I wish she was here with us. I'm sorry, I have let you down and her, I... I am a bad person, you should be with the good folk back on land and not near me." Ragetti stated. He loosened his hold and held the boy in his arms. He could see tears had rolled down his pale cheeks, he watched as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"You're not a bad person Ragetti, never was Danni. Yet the world saw she was." Charlie said. "She once explained to me that I shouldn't ever judge or look down on someone either because they were foolish or rich. We are all the same. Coming on this journey I know that she was right. You may be a pirate and Danni was a pirate, but what does all of that mean? You are a good person and she was, you've tried to help someone you cared about, and save the pirate world. I'm afraid my uncle doesn't see your folk like that, he sees you as bad people who harm people and his business. He is just a fool, not seeing what you do or what Danni done, but he is just blind to notice. If I have to go back to England then I'm fine with it, as I know I owe it to Danni, and I try my hardest to become the person she wants me to be. I will do everything in honour of her name, Ragetti just promise me you keep fighting for her?"

Charlie sat back down on his side of the boat, Ragetti stared at the boy. He was just eight, he kept reminding himself, yet he knew so much, he had so much faith and words; a better person than his uncle.

Ragetti started to row again, he kept silent, though his mind was full of imgaes of Danielle, her voice filling his ears. Months he dreament of her being in his arms again, of her being under him, her lips upon his, now that was all gone; the warmth replaced by the coldness. He needed to mourn for her probaly, but needed to see the boy off. He planned to lock himself in a dark room and let out his feelings; to cry showing the four walls what he felt, what he will miss and his broken heart.

* * *

Rowing to the shore of the small island, the wind blew around Ragetti, touching his skin, making him feel something once again for a short while. It felt as if it had cleared away his tears, and build something inside him; to make him the man Danielle saw in him.

He stepped out onto the sand, and lifted Charlie out, then putting him back on his feet on land. He looked around, wrly, as he saw people walking both dircetions, away and into the dock harbour, all was busy to notcie him or Charlie. He looked down as he felt something in his hand, he smiled gently as he saw Charlie's hand in his, telling them they can do what they needed to do together; to say goodbye to Danielle, remembering her and eachother. Looking back up, they started to walk toward the harbour. Nerves filled them both but Ragetti hid it.

They both stood in front of a ship, that Ragetti was told it was heading to England. Seeing its grand structure, its name and how it looked compare to the others, Ragetti knew it was the one they were looking for. People were already getting on board, workers getting equipment on, seeing if they haven't forgotten anything, travllers setting their luagge on board and setting themselves for the weeks on water; hoping pirates or disease wouldn't attack them. Ragetti remembered those days of being a citerzin, those days long gone, he sometimes dreamed of his younger years but it all shortly lived when he became a pirate.

Ragetti brought himself to where he was. He let out a heavy sigh knowing it was time. He turned to face Charile and knelt on one knee, so he could be the same height. He smiled genlty, while smoothing his clothes, making them look acceptable after being hurt, he flattened his hair and then checked if he was ok, by looking at his face.

"I guess the time has come for us to say goodbye." Ragetti said saddly. "I wish we could have had a longer time with each other, but I'm afraid it was only chosen to be short this time. I hope we do see each other again but..."

He was cut off as Charlie hugged him tightly again. "I love you Ragetti." He simply whispered. "You would have been a great husband to Danni, she was lucky to have you."

"She was lucky to have you too Charlie, to call as a friend but also a little brother." Ragetti said, before letting go of Charlie. He looked at the boy again before nodding to himself. He stood up and walked Charlie to the gangplank, which led to the main deck of the ship. Ragetti ruffled Charlie's hair before giving him another hug.

"Just promise me you won't forget about her?" Charlie asked. "She be looking down at us, always be with us, smiling and keeping us safe."

"I promise." Ragetti stated before letting go of Charlie. He watched saddly as Charlie walked up the gangplank, he waved as Charlie turned his head to stare at Ragetti, and smiled as he waved back. "I see you soon little one." He whispered as he watched him disappear on the ship.

Finally the ship was ready to set sail, and the gangplank was tied down. Slowly the ship sailed away from the island, leaving Ragetti standing on the docks alone. The wind picked up, gently blowing around Ragetti.

_Maybe one day I'll be a honest man. Up till now I'm doing the best I can. Long roads. Long days, of sunrise, to sunset, sunrise to sunset._

_Dream on brothers while you can. Dream on sisters I hope you find the one. All of our lives, covered up quickly by the tide of time_

_Spend your days full of emptiness. Spend your years full of loneliness. Wasting love, in a desperate caress. Rolling shadows of the night._

"I've kept to my promise Danni." Ragetti stated out loud. "You look after him, while I fight to keep myself alive out here in the wild. I try to get back to him, but I fear that may not be for a while."

He closed his eyes, he felt the wind blow around him again, making his skin feel fresh and thankful for the freshness. He imagined what Danielle would have said, what she would do. He imagined her wrapping her arms around him, proud he kept to his promise but sad to see the boy go. _"He is safe in England. He has a future there, family and money. Nothing we could ever offer him, not yet, I hoped maybe before or after all this went away, he could have lived with us and we could have been a family." _

"Not now Danni, I promise you I will do everything for you and I will always loved you."

* * *

**The lyrics I do not own, they are owned by two different but amazing bands. 1. Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars 2. Eavesdrop by The Civil Wars 3. The wasted years by Iron Maiden. I recommend you listen to them, they are perfect bands and songs. So this is goodbye until the next story :) I hope you liked this chapter, though it is very sad, please tell me what you think of it. **


End file.
